The Valiant Child
by bittasummer
Summary: 2nd in the Bad Wolf series. The gang finally get to visit the planet Barcelona but then Jack then calls them to 23rd Century Africa to deal with strange happenings. Ten/Rose. Multi-chapter. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Bad Wolf Series 2**

**The Valiant Child**

**-**

**Summary:** Second in the Bad Wolf Series. Its a month after the first and Rose is acting strange. The Doctor is in denial, and Donna has had enough. The three travel to a paradise planet, where they become infected with strange and powerful pheromones on the planet Barcelona until Jack calls them back to investigate weird happenings in Africa...

**Pairing:**

10Doctor/Rose

Jack/Donna/OC

**Rating:** Mature, just to be safe...

* * *

**Prologue**

**-**

**-**

Rose padded across the TARDIS console, a banana in one hand and a cereal box in the other. "This alright?" she looked down at The Doctor legs with a raised eyebrow.

The Doctor slid out from under the console and grinned "A banana! Why didn't I think of that?" Rose handed him the banana. He was about to slid back under but he stopped; frowning "What's the cereal box for?".

"Donna" Rose replied and seconds later, Donna had appeared from nowhere and grabbed the box.

"Thank you!" Donna smiled, tearing the box open.

The Doctor stayed puzzled.

Rose sat down next to him and grinned "The cereal's giving away free _Take That _concert tickets..." she laughed and watched Donna's dismayed face when she realised the box didn't contain any tickets.

"Pshh!" The Doctor scoffed "You want _Take That_... What'd you think a time machine's for?".

"Shut up" Donna snapped "I just wanted... To win something".

The Doctor shook his head and slid back under the console with the banana.

"Anyway" Donna folded her arms "What'd you want a banana for?".

"Timey-wimey-wibbly-wobbly-alien-stuff" The Doctor's muffled voice replied.

"You used that excuse last week!" Donna retorted. She was sure she heard him reply but it was so incoherent.

Rose smiled.

Donna waved silently at Rose and pulled a face.

"What?" Rose mouthed silently.

Donna gestured to the ramp and nodded.

"What?" Rose frowned aloud.

"What?" The Doctor rolled out.

"Nothing" Donna called suddenly "Me and Rose are gonnah make you a cuppa" she gave Rose her hand and yanked her up, pulling her in the direction of the kitchen.

"Women" The Doctor sighed.

**-**

**-**

"What was that all about?" Rose asked Donna as they entered the kitchen. She poured herself some orange juice and sat down next to Donna.

"Girl talk" Donna replied with a smile, sitting "So..." she leaned forwards "How's sex with a Time Lord?".

Rose spat back into her glass as she jerked up. "What?" Rose gaped, wiping the juice from her lips.

"Oh come on!" Donna cried "One little detail, at least... Please"

"Donna" Rose shook her head "Me and The Doctor..." she paused "It's complicated".

Donna started to frown "But you are... Like, together?".

"Define together" Rose replied.

"Kisses, love, talking, sex" Donna pulled back "...Together".

"No the first two, yes to the third and no to the last" Rose smiled wryly.

"So you aren't a couple?" Donna looked outraged.

"Donna!" Rose whacked her.

"What happened to death-love-confessions and that kiss?" Donna persisted.

"We haven't talked about it" Rose wrapped her arms around herself "Everytime I bring up the London Eye... He goes all... Quiet and then starts babbling crazily in alien knowledge until I give up and leave him alone".

"He does do that" Donna nodded.

"And I like it that way it is" Rose said firmly "It's like old times... Looking but never being able to touch".

Donna shook her head "How is that a good thing? Yes, he is an alien... Yes; he has two hearts... Yes; he's an arrogant pain in the ass sometimes and yes; he may double up in other parts of his body...".

Rose snapped her head up and smirked.

"But yes, you do love him" Donna continued "And I know that he loves you...".

Rose went silent.

"Everything alright, ladies?" The Doctor strolled into the kitchen, grinning.

"Great" Donna smiled "Fixed the time-machine yet?".

"All done" The Doctor nodded, leaning on the kitchen work-top "Listen, I was thinking... I known its all adventures, running for your life, '_ah my hair's wet!_' but... What'd you say to a paradise trip? Take a week off, relax... Kick back...".

"Seriously?" Donna jumped, excited "Really? This isn't really April 1st and you're making a stupid joke?".

The Doctor grinned back, shaking his head "No joke. Serious. Rose?".

"Huh?" Rose looked up "Eh... Yeah, trip... Sounds great".

The Doctor stared at Rose for several moments but looked away when she caught his gaze.

"This gonnah be so fun!" Donna clapped her hands "I'm gonnah go pack! Somewhere sunny, mind you!" she bounced off.

"I'll go pack as well" Rose stood to go.

"Rose, are you okay?" The Doctor stopped her, stepping forwards.

"Yeah" Rose nodded "Why wouldn't I be?" she forced a smile and followed in Donna's footsteps.

The Doctor stared after her, sighing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey! First bit up, reviews are love!**

**x**


	2. Barcelona!

**Part 1**

**Barcelona!**

**-**

**-**

"Barcelona!" it rolled off The Doctor's tongue "Barcelona!" he dashed around the TARDIS console as Rose and Donna stood watching, suitcases laid at their feet.

"The planet with dogs?" Rose frowned "Dogs with no noses? Seriously?".

"Planet?" Donna screwed her face up "Barcelona's in Spain!".

"Oh no, there's a planet called Barcelona" The Doctor nodded "At first, began out with its original inhabitants as dogs with no noses... Dogs that may have descended from Earth settlers...".

"Earth Settlers?" Rose and Donna stared.

The Doctor looked up, weary at explaining "By the year 5006, the Human Colony had already moved out into _Mutter's Spiral_... So, if I'm right..." he shrugged "And I'm very rarely wrong... the planet Barcelona should be completely inhabited by Humans! And some dogs, mind you..." he grinned.

"Future, future, future, future humans?" Donna gaped.

"Yes" The Doctor nodded, then frowned "But do that 5006 times and you're getting there".

"Is it sunny?" Rose asked curiously.

"Hotter than your average hot" The Doctor replied "Don't worry, we'll get complimentary sun-cream at..." he frowned "Wherever we're staying...".

Donna gripped the railings and grinned "Let's go then!".

"Let's go then!" The Doctor beamed. He pulled on a lever and the TARDIS went whizzing through time and space.

**-**

**-**

"Oh my god" Rose stepped out the TARDIS and then back in.

The Doctor and Donna waited outside with the suitcases. The planet Barcelona was actually a lot like the one in Spain. It had a bright burnt red sky, distant dry trees, triangle shaped buildings, black sand and green grass as walk-ways and many over-exposed people walking no-nosed dogs on leashes.

"Gotta love Barcelona" Donna grinned, looking around.

"Oh come on, Rose!" The Doctor cried "It's not that hot".

"Yes it flipping is!" Rose had reappeared, her jacket gone and top unbuttoned half way down.

The Doctor stared, eyeing the bead of sweat that had run down her neck jealously.

"Doctor?" Rose frowned, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Huh?" his eyes shot back up dangerously "Where was I? Oh yes, Barcelona!" he dashed off.

Donna smirked.

"What?" Rose cried.

"Oh nothing" Donna rolled her eyes and picked up her suitcases, following after The Doctor.

"Wait up then" Rose sighed, flinging her bag over her shoulder, walking hesitantly towards The Doctor and Donna.

**-**

**-**

"You, Time Lord" Donna began as they waited in an elevator "Are a cheap date!".

The Doctor shrugged "Look, they only had two rooms left... Would ya want me to do? Call the police?".

"You missed out a very important part" Donna folded her arms "I said we should have gone to that 5-star hotel but no! You pointed us in the direction of a run-down cheap get-out motel!".

"History happens here, Donna" The Doctor smiled happily, glancing at a frustrated and flustered Rose.

"You okay, Rose?" The Doctor frowned.

Rose waved her hand over her chest like a fan and let out a seductive growl "No... I've been feeling a little..." she gasped "...Hot since we got here".

"I'm fine" Donna blinked.

"Mild atmospheric change" The Doctor shrugged causally, ignoring Rose's whimper and obvious cleavage. That girl was going to be the death of him.

The elevator pinged and The Doctor was the first be out, glancing around the doors. He handed Donna a key with the number 14 on it.

"I'm 13" The Doctor grinned, looking down at his key.

"14!" Rose ran towards the door, craving a shower. A very, very cold shower...

"So, what'd ya wanna do tonight?" The Doctor asked, opening his door "How about we get settled and then meet downstairs for dinner? We could go sight-seeing...".

"Sounds great" Donna replied, letting Rose take the key to open the door. "See you downstairs" she added before shutting the door behind her.

The Doctor stared after Rose for several moments before he opened his door and went inside.

**-**

**-**

"Rose?" Donna gaped "What is wrong with you?".

Rose padded across the room, her hair pulled up into a high pony-tail and dressed in only her underwear. "...I don't know, Donna... When we got here, yeah I was hot but... Then we entered this place and I... can't breathe" she ran towards the window and opened it, baring her body to the hot wind and several surprised walkers-by.

"Rose!" Donna pulled her away from the window "What's gotten into you?".

Rose stared and then frowned "I don't know, Donna... You're right, what the hell was I thinking?".

"Why don't you go have a shower?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no" Rose shook her head, opening her bag to pull a floaty loose summer dress "I don't trust myself naked right now...".

"Okay, ew" Donna pulled a face "Are you sure you're okay..? Do you want me to fetch The Doctor?".

Rose snorted "That'd be worse!" she unzipped the yellow strapless dress and slipped inside "I think..." she zipped the side of the dress up and walked into the bathroom to make sure it was okay "...That seeing _any_ man would set me off...".

"Yeah right" Donna muttered.

"What?" Rose called.

"Nothing" Donna replied "Anyway, you ready?".

Rose pushed a hair-band into place on her head and slipped on her white sandals "Ready...".

"Barcelona, it is!" Donna grinned.

**-**

**-**

The Doctor had checked his simple room out within 5 minutes and was now strolling through the reception main area. The room had contained a double bed, two cabinets, a very old bathroom, one window, one working television, one wardrobe and one very questionable painting of a royal alien. He glanced over to the elevator clerk, receptionist and customers by the chairs, talking. Something behind him caught his eyes interestingly.

Two men were having an intense argument. The Doctor situated himself in front of them, pretending to read the leaf-let stall.

"Me? Me? I'm not the one who refused to destroy it and then let it loose on a bunch of unwitting humans!".

"Oh shut up, Klum... I think you're being a little over-dramatic... We all know that the only people who come here, come here for orgies, affairs, threesomes... Blah, blah, blah... People in love are _so not_ going to come here... So, nothing to worry about, yeah?".

"If it does... If, if... Won't you feel anything? A little shred of guilt, knowing that we killed someone?".

"Yes, I would... But it's not going to happen so... There you go. Anyway, even if I wanted too, it's already out into the air... That's what it takes... 48 hours to dissolve... So, we'll just stick around and see...".

"He doesn't want anyone killed, it's just a test...".

"Fine. If anyone here is showing symptoms then we'll just take them until it's over. It's really that simple. You worry too much, Klum...".

The Doctor moved on forwards. Something was happening in the motel and as usual, they were at the height of it. Just as he was formulating a plan to get himself introduced to the two men, Rose and Donna appeared from the elevator.

The Doctor's hearts stopped, his throat went dry and his eyes flashed dangerously dark. Rose hadn't seen him yet, swaying her hips from side to side, attracting some attention from the men in the motel.

Donna walked beside her, winking to a guy who grinned at her. She spotted The Doctor and they walked in his direction.

"Did you see that guy?" Donna grinned "That guy winked at me... I think I'm in".

"What about dinner and sight-seeing?" Rose asked, refusing to acknowledge The Doctor's amused stare at her breasts.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Donna begged "Please?" she glanced at The Doctor.

"Yeah" The Doctor nodded, turning "Yeah, sure... Me and Rose can just... Go to the bar".

"Cheers, love ya!" Donna turned and walked off towards the guy.

"Bar" Rose affirmed her smile and walked towards the small bar. She sat on a stool and The Doctor sat down on one next to her "Doctor? Is it possible to be feeling..." she paused.

"Feeling?" The Doctor asked. His hearts started pounding. Was she going to tell him she loved him again?

A bar-maid approached them and Rose closed her mouth. "Hi, can I get you anything?" the bar-maid asked "The drinks are free til midnight".

"Orange juice for me" The Doctor beamed.

"Make mine a whiskey" Rose added. She paused "Wait, make it a double" she caught The Doctor staring at her.

"What?" Rose shrugged as the bar-maid made the drinks.

"Nothing" The Doctor shook his head, shrugging "Just didn't know you...".

"What? Relaxed on holiday with the occasional drink?" Rose finished for him.

"Are you feeling alright?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

Rose leaned back, sighing "Sorry... It's nothing... I just..." the bar-maid gave them their drinks and walked off. Rose grabbed her shot of whiskey and downed it, wincing as it ran down her throat.

The Doctor merely raised his eyebrows and sipped his orange juice lightly. "So... You were saying something about feeling... Feeling what?".

Rose paused. Should she tell The Doctor that ever since she got here, the urge to jump his bones had become stronger and stronger? No, that would be very awkward...

"Oh really?" Rose forced a smile "I can't remember..." she looked away.

The Doctor refused to take his eyes off her in a heated stare. Something was happening to her. And it frightened him that he didn't know what.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just watched Doctor Who Series 2 ... (How cute were they in s2? Seriously, like so cute...) And inspiration whacked me. In the face. Seriously.**

**Reviews are gold!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	3. Over Riding Hormones

**Part 2**

**Over Riding Hormones**

**-**

**-**

The Doctor merely raised his eyebrows and sipped his orange juice lightly. "So... You were saying something about feeling... Feeling what?".

Rose paused. Should she tell The Doctor that ever since she got here, the urge to jump his bones had become stronger and stronger? No, that would be very awkward...

"Oh, really?" Rose forced a smile "I can't remember..." she looked away.

The Doctor refused to take his eyes off her in a heated stare. Something was happening to her. And it frightened him that he didn't know what.

Music started up and Rose watched as Donna dragged her new mystery man to the dance-floor. The tones were sexy, sultry and it made Rose want to pin The Doctor down and take him right there and then.

"Excuse me" a posh voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Rose looked up to see a pretty brunette, hair in French braids, wearing a gypsy skirt and a loose tank-top. She was talking to The Doctor.

"Would you like to dance?" the woman smiled at The Doctor "I'm Rosetta... But, you can call me Rose...".

Rose coughed abruptly on her new whiskey shot. "Sorry" she mumbled.

"Oh, are you with someone?" Rosetta asked The Doctor, glancing to Rose "She can come too if you like..." she gave Rose a wink.

Rose suppressed a laugh "No... No... The Doctor, would love to dance" she couldn't believe she had just said that but she needed to be away from him. Now.

"Wonderful" Rosetta replied.

The Doctor shot Rose a look of helplessness as Rosetta pulled him away towards the mingle of couples, dancing. She watched as Rosetta wrapped her arms around The Doctor and started swaying against him.

Rose turned back to the bar-maid "Another whiskey... Wait, do you have anything stronger?".

The bar-maid nodded "Yes, the Barcelona speciality—".

"Great" Rose cut her off "I'll take it". Donna laughed her way over and sat down next to Rose, her breathing raced.

"Enjoying Barcelona?" Rose did an impression of The Doctor.

Donna smirked "Yes, I am! This guy... He's flipping great! Called Klum or something... He's tanned and dark-haired with baby blue eyes and oh! His muscles are so sexy!".

"I can see, Donna" Rose nodded.

"That's him over there" Donna pointed to the right and Rose looked up to see a bronze-looking Italian man. He was leaning against the wall, taking a breather.

"Wow" Rose gasped "He is gorgeous! What are you doing here for?".

"Getting a drink" Donna replied, trying to catch the bar-maid's attention "There's only so long a girl can last dancing with a hunk until she starts to feel hungry...".

Rose frowned.

Donna blushed "Oh, did I say hungry? I meant thirsty".

"Sure you did" Rose smirked.

"Is my hair okay?" Donna self-consciously patted her hair. She had pulled it into a high bun with curly strands of hair falling down to grace her neck.

"You look lovely" Rose assured her, glancing to Donna's black knee-length dress.

"Make-up?" Donna persisted.

Rose sighed and mock-grinned "Yes Donna! You're foundation and compact are still on, your blue eye-shadow hasn't faded, your eye-liner hasn't smudged and you're mascara hasn't run! Satisfied?".

"I soon will be" Donna eyed Klum hungrily. She turned to the bar-maid "Can I have a fruity cocktail? Any cocktail, don't care... Put it on her tab" she gestured to Rose.

"The drinks are free" Rose replied.

"Oh!" Donna took her cocktail and sipped it happily "All the better then!".

Rose leaned back and sighed.

"What's got you so hung up?" Donna frowned. She glanced around and her eyes caught still on The Doctor, doing some sort of energetic dance with a pretty brunette.

"Oh" Donna nodded.

"Don't start Donna" Rose folded her arms "Please, just this once... Leave it out, yeah?".

"Want to come and meet Klum?" Donna winked at her.

"I think I'll pass" Rose nodded "You go... Have some _fun_".

"Yeah, about that..." Donna leaned forwards "I'm not stupid or anything but... I think I might get lucky tonight..." she raised her eyebrows.

Rose grinned "Right-o... Don't have to worry when you don't get in then?".

"Ah" Donna paused "See, Klum is staying here with some friends and... They have nowhere else to go" she looked at Rose.

Rose shook her head firmly "Absolutely not! No way! Not happening, uh-huh!".

"Please Rose" Donna gasped "If I wanna get lucky with Klum tonight, then he's got to come to our room... The room, whatever... His friends don't have anywhere else to go and you do...".

"That is not an option" Rose hissed "If this is some twisted plot to get me and The Doctor—".

"No, it's not!" Donna interrupted, looking hurt "I really like this guy... Do you know how long it's been since I got laid?".

Rose winced.

"Too long" Donna added "And when you're travelling with The Doctor... You can't exactly say, '_Hey, Time Lord! Can you stop and drop me off home for a night or so cause I need a shag?_'..." she put her hands together in a beg "Please, Rose...".

Rose sighed and looked away "One night, only!".

"I love you!" Donna grinned, hugging her tightly. She stood and straightened her dress and then picked up her cocktail "Wish me luck!" she began walking.

"Good luck!" Rose cried loudly, making sure she was loud enough for Klum to hear.

Donna turned back, wincing "Wish it!" she walked back through the floor dance and towards Klum. Rose watched how they were together. Klum had grinned and said something that made Donna laugh and stoke his arm softly.

They talked for several minutes and finished their drinks, taking their place on the dance-floor again. Rose's eyes drew back to The Doctor and Rosetta and just as she was about to make some bitter remark, a handsome man sat down next to her, his eyes boring into hers.

"I'm Malak" the man offered, holding his hand out for Rose to shake. Rose let her eyes wander up and down him. He had natural dark skin, a shaven head, brown eyes and wearing jeans and blue shirt that complimented his toned body.

"Rose" Rose smiled, shaking Malak's hand lightly before pulling away.

"I was wondering if I could buy you a drink" Malak grinned devilishly.

Rose raised the pear-shaped glass that contained a very strong red liquid that was the Barcelona Specialty. It had a little pink umbrella in it and a yellow straw.

"Do you always play this hard to get?" Malak leaned in, his hot breath coming into contact with her cheek.

"Not when some guy is hitting on me with a cheesy pick-up line" Rose pushed him back, smiling sweetly.

Malak picked up Rose's hand and kissed her knuckles softly "I like a feisty girl... What are you doing in this hell-hole, Rose?" he purred.

"Relaxation holiday" Rose smirked "I'm with friends... One of them thought this place looked rather interesting... How about you?".

"Oh business and pleasure" Malak replied happily "I'm here on business but it's a pleasure talking to you...".

Rose laughed, despite her current situation and while she was still hot and slightly horny, the only person she wanted to release that with was dancing with some tall, young, pretty, brunette. Not to mention having the same flipping name as her.

"Would you like to dance, Rose?" Malak asked softly.

Rose put her drink down the bar and stood, smiling into his over-confident eyes. "I really would love to, Malak..." she drew back "But I can't...".

Malak watched her walk away. "I'll try again tomorrow, shall I?".

"You do that!" Rose cried back, heading towards The Doctor and Rosetta.

"I need your room key" Rose said "Donna is planning on seducing the tall, dark, mysterious stranger called Klum so I'm getting kicked out of my room... Where's your key?".

The Doctor frowned and then dipped his hand into his pocket to pull out the black number 13 key. "Oh... You'll be sharing with me then?" was it her or he did just sound happy? Hopeful?

Rose nodded and took the key "Fraid so, Casanova" she smiled falsely.

"Oh" Rosetta sounded disappointed "You won't be on your own then tonight?".

"No" Rose glared "He won't... Excuse me" she marched off in the direction of Donna, who was sitting on one of the couches, in deep conversation with Klum.

"Donna?" Rose interrupted "I need our room key to get my stuff".

"I gave it to reception" Donna replied "Wait, how will I get in?".

"I'll leave it under the doormat" Rose assured her before giving them a sweet smile and walking towards the reception desk.

**-**

**-**

Rose dragged her one suitcase and shoulder bag from room 14 to room 13. She breathed deeply and locked door 14 again, doing what she had promised. Rose hid the key under the doormat and walked into The Doctor's room, closing it behind her.

It was good to be alone. Rose chose a side of the bed and put her bag and suitcase next to it. "Urgh" Rose sighed, kicking off her sandals. She fished around in her bag and pulled out black shorts and a white wife-beater.

Thoughts and emotions rushed through her body as she walked into the bathroom and started to change. Sleeping beside The Doctor would be awkward and wrong and what if they woke up in a very _awkward _position? She didn't trust herself. At all.

Rose stepped out of the bathroom, in her shorts and white wife-beater, padding over to put her dress away in her bag. After a while, she started to go mad thinking of all the things The Doctor was doing with Rosetta. She wasn't even that good-looking and could she be more obvious!?

She leaned back on the bed fully, reaching over to the remote. She clicked on and some animated sit-com came on. After flicking through all 347 channels and finding nothing interesting, she sighed and turned it off, slumping back on the bed with a frustrated groan.

"Feeling bored?".

Rose jerked up and saw The Doctor standing over her. He had come in without her even knowing. A blush crossed her cheeks when The Doctor's eyes trailed up her smooth and tanned legs. His eyes darkened over with desire as they flickered up to her open cleavage.

This was going to be interesting...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Your opinions are much appreciated! lol ...grins...**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	4. Trouble In Paradise

**Part 3**

**Trouble In Paradise**

**-**

**-**

"I eh..." Rose managed to sit up as The Doctor strode over and shook off his jacket, jumping down next to her. "Had a good night then? I saw you... Talking to that man...".

"Malak" Rose founded herself saying "He was nice".

"And?" The Doctor leaned in, an edge to his voice.

"And nothing" Rose shrugged uneasily "He was nice..." she looked down "How was your date?".

"She wasn't my date" The Doctor replied quickly "Just a friend... I love making friends".

Rose forced herself to look at him and smile "Great" she searched his face.

"Right" The Doctor pulled back, his side pressed fully to hers. "So... What cha wanna do? I could go out and get some food... Go down and ask for some magazines—".

"I'm really tired" Rose forced a yawn from her mouth and moved under the covers, careful not to touch The Doctor.

"Course" The Doctor nodded, reaching out to his cabinet table to turn out the lamp. He glanced at Rose's. Rose sighed softly and reached out to turn off the lamp on her cabinet table.

"Goodnight Rose" The Doctor slipped under the covers as well, slipping her tense hand through his. "Sweet dreams, my Rose..." he whispered softly.

Rose's heart started to pound in her chest. _My Rose_? He certainly had done a bloody good job of making sure she thought she wasn't his Rose...

Rose turned over on her side, facing away from The Doctor, expecting him to let go of her hand but it only pulled him closer, their bodies inches apart but his hot breath on her neck.

She bit her lip and parted in lips in silent surprise as The Doctor reached out and let his index finger run down her spine. "Rose?" he asked, continuing to caress her back.

Rose stayed silent, pretending to be asleep. She felt his hand snake round her waist and pull her closer, his body sliding into hers. It took her 29 minutes until she was convinced The Doctor was fully asleep.

She thought about moving but... Why? She didn't want to move, didn't have to... Right? So, Rose revelled in his body and closed her eyes...

Her dreams were anything but innocent and sweet...

**-**

**-**

When Rose woke, The Doctor wasn't there. She groaned and turned over, yawning tiredly. She really wanted to roll over and go back to sleep but she also wanted to see if Donna had gotten lucky with the mysterious tall stranger.

The latter urge took over and Rose sat up, yawning as she plonked her feet down on the wooden floor. It had took her 15 minutes to ruffle through her bag and then suit-case to pull out black high-waist shorts and a red simple sleeveless tank-top to tuck into.

Rose yawned towards the shower and undressed, stepping into the glass container with the shower head. Her hand reached out and she turned the button, water hitting her sleepy skin harshly.

"Ah!" Rose shrieked, jumping back, plastering her back to the glass. "Freaking cold!" she reached out to touch it again and retreated sharply, goose-bumps appearing on her skin.

She could have used _that_ kind water yesterday but now... She was just hot, tired and cold. If that was possibly... Rose glanced to her right and looked at the shelf above her. It had a funny-looking yellow shampoo and conditioner bottle and a body-gel, shaped like a pineapple.

Rose smiled and reached up to get them. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Her eyes drew back to the shower and she bit her lip. She'd just have to suck it up and deal with the cold.

Eyes wincing, she carefully stepped back under the shower.

"Holy shit!".

**-**

**-**

The Doctor sat at a little cafe table, reading the menu's. Waking up next to Rose had made him realise how stupid he'd almost been. He let his guard down... Well, at least she would never know that.

"Doctor...".

The Doctor looked up at Rosetta, who was standing with a smug smile across her face. "You know" she raised her eyebrow "You never did tell me your real name".

The Doctor smiled back and shrugged "What's in a name anyway?".

"Good answer" Rosetta sat down next to him.

"Good question" The Doctor beamed happily. He looked up "I was actually just waiting for—".

"Doctor!" Donna's voice cut him off. The Doctor looked up to see an extremely happy Donna, wearing silky yellow trousers and a loose white shirt. Her flip-flops squelched their way over, a man following her.

"Doctor" Donna grinned "This is Klum" he looked up to the tanned handsome man. The Doctor stared at him. And that's when it hit him. He was one of the men he had overheard yesterday. And Donna had given him the perfect introduction. Just like Donna to get—

"Very nice to meet you, Klum" The Doctor smiled back "I'm The Doctor".

"Oh I know" Klum nodded, his voice warm and husky "I've heard a lot about you..." he glanced to Rosetta "You must be Rose, Donna doesn't stop talking about you...".

The Doctor was about to say something but Rosetta stood and shook Klum's hand "Pleasure to meet you... Call me Rosetta..." she smiled and sat back down.

"That's Rose" Donna corrected him, pointing towards the stairs.

The Doctor wished he hadn't looked but it was so impossible when she was looking like that. Rose came striding from the stairs, wearing black high-waist shorts, ones that clung to her every curve in all the right ways and a sleeveless red tank-top that was tucked in.

As he watched her, everything went into slow motion. The move of her tanned and smooth legs, the curve of her hips, the rise and fall of her chest... Her crimpled, blonde and gorgeous hair that fell before her eyes and when she reached out to move it back, The Doctor resisted the urge to stride over there kiss those fingers til there was nothing left.

The Doctor stared at her feet. She was wearing black ankle-heeled gladiator sandals, revealing a small pink and black butterfly tattoo on her left ankle. His eyes imprinted it into his mind and a part of him scolded himself for bringing them where the sun never took a break and everybody was required to expose a lot of skin.

Jealously arose in him as several men and women stared Rose, eyeing her up. Rose just blushed and smiled when she spotted Donna.

"Late night?" The Doctor heard Rose mutter to Donna. Donna smirked and glanced to Klum.

"This is Rose, Klum" Donna added "I think you met her briefly last night...".

"We did" Rose smiled "It's great to see you again..." her eyes took a brief glance at Rosetta but she said nothing and sat down. Donna and Klum took seats next to her.

"Do you have any plans today?" Rose found herself asking Donna.

"I thought we were gonnah do some sight-seeing" Donna frowned. She paused "It's alright if Klum comes as well, isn't it?".

"No problem" The Doctor beamed.

"Do I merit an invite?" Rosetta inched closer to The Doctor.

"Of course" The Doctor added "The more the merrier..." he eyed Klum carefully "Klum... Is there anybody you wish you invite? Friend? Business partner?".

Donna gave The Doctor a confusing look.

"Eh..." Klum paused "I shall see... Malak's a tad shy".

Rose choked on her water and everybody turned to stare at her. "Malak?" she questioned Klum "Tall, dark, brooding, so-up-his-own-ass-Malak?".

Klum laughed "He does give off that sort of impression...".

"No kidding" Rose muttered, catching The Doctor unyielding stare. Did she just see—

"Well!" The Doctor leaned back, grinning. Damn. It was gone. "Anyway, why don't you ask... Malak, if he wants to join us... It's going to a very interesting day...

"Good morning, I'm Sally... Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" a waitress approached them, wearing an apron and holding a writing pad and pen.

"Hello Sally" The Doctor smiled happily "I'll have..." he glanced at the menu "One Will-Smith breakfast butty and coffee".

"Same for me" Rose yawned "Except can you substitute the coffee for tea?".

"And me" Donna added "Except there'll be no substituting".

Rose gave her a wryly smile.

"Egg and toast" Rosetta chipped in.

"Just coffee for me" Klum looked up.

"That'll be 15 minutes" Sally told them and walked over to another table to take their order.

They sat in awkward silence until The Doctor, using his good-people charms, decided to question Klum. Klum was quite happy to answer his questions, Donna, on the other hand, was not.

"So what kind of work do you do?" The Doctor asked.

Klum leaned forwards "I'm a researcher... I graduated in the study of pheromones... Mostly animals, insects, dogs... Y'know... It's really quite boring most of the time".

"Pheromones, huh?" The Doctor gave Rose a quick glance before turning back to Klum "Anything special going on now? Any experiments at work...".

"Eh..." Klum frowned "Nothing I can think of".

"Hmm" The Doctor nodded, looking down before looking back up "So, what's your take on dosing humans with animal pheromones? I do recall this being the mating season on Barcelona...".

Both Donna and Rose cocked their heads up, shocked and alarmed. Rosetta just gave a sly smirk to The Doctor.

"I eh..." Klum spluttered "I suppose it could be done... If there was the right dosage, the right formula—".

"The perfect place" The Doctor cut him off, his eyes going dark.

"I think me and Rose need the bathroom" Donna interrupted, standing up.

"We do?" Rose frowned.

Donna pulled a face.

"Oh we do" Rose nodded, standing as well. They head towards the toilet.

"I think I'll take a refresher as well" Rosetta stood, swaying after Rose and Donna.

The Doctor held Klum's gaze for several seconds until Klum broke away, looking down with shame.

"I'm being very, very calm" The Doctor hissed "You and your stupid little ape of a friend has done something to me and my friend and whatever happened, I want it reversed. Now".

"I didn't..." Klum spluttered, leaning forwards "I never meant it to get out of control... It was a degree I wanted, another grade... I was never going to use it on someone unwittingly".

The Doctor waited.

"It only lasts a period of time, I swear" Klum whispered "Please don't tell Donna... Please".

"You're going to tell me everything" The Doctor hissed "And so help me god, if you don't... Your grades are the last thing you'll be worrying about".

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey! Thanks for taking time to review! More TenRose angst next part!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	5. Hot and Bothered

**Part 4**

**Hot and Bothered**

**-**

**-**

"How should I know why he keeps questioning your new friend?" Rose whispered to Donna. They were standing in a toilet cubicle as Rosetta was out by the sinks, re-adjusting her hair.

"He's got that look" Donna said sadly "Like he knows something about Klum that I don't... Like he doesn't trust him... I trust him, isn't that enough?".

"Maybe he's just looking out for you" Rose patted her shoulder "You're like a sister to him, Donna... He probably just doesn't want you to get hurt".

"I'm 36, Rose" Donna stated "I think I can take care of myself".

"Listen, I'm 21 and I still can't take care of myself" Rose chuckled.

"Yeah" Donna shrugged "But you'll always have him watching out for you".

"Don't start that again, Donna" Rose sighed.

Donna surrendered her hands "I wasn't going too... So, wanna hear about my night with Klum?".

"Oh yes" Rose nodded "Tell me everything".

"Well" Donna began "After you left, we talked for hours, drank a bit more... And then I asked him back to my room... He politely declined and said he wanted to get to know me more before... But I changed his mind with a very powerful gesture..." she smirked "We went back to my room and stayed up talking for hours about our lives... And then..." she trailed off happily.

"And then?" Rose waited.

"And then we did" Donna grinned like a cat who got the cream.

"And?" Rose wanted the gossip. Needed the gossip. She certainly wasn't getting any and Donna was the only source of excitement. Except from the sun, of course. Which was beginning to make her burn up and she wasn't anywhere near the sun.

"It was so flipping great" Donna laughed "He did this thing with his back—".

"Okay, don't need to know that much" Rose cut her off.

"Shall we go back out there?" Donna opened the toilet door and looked about "Looks like Miss Rosie went back...".

"Only one man on her mind, no doubt" Rose muttered, checking her hair in the mirror.

"Alien" Donna corrected "But don't worry, she could go out there naked and covered in cream and he'd still be your Doctor..." she walked out.

Rose looked down, sighing. Was it her or had somebody just turned up the temperature? There was a large heat spot by her neck and she was beginning to feel her throat dry up. Was the hell was happening to her?

She took one last look, turned and followed after Donna.

**-**

**-**

When Rose got back, their breakfast had already got there and everybody was chatting away. She smiled to Donna and sat down, nearly gulping down her tea.

"Feeling alright, Rose?" The Doctor questioned her, glancing sharply to Klum.

"Never better" Rose forced a smile.

"There's a bit of sun-stroke going around" The Doctor added "So if you feel... hot and bothered, let me know, yeah? It'll get worse".

"I'm fine, Doctor" Rose insisted "Really".

"Good" The Doctor beamed "So, how about we finish this and go sight-seeing?".

**-**

**-**

Rose watched as Klum and Donna walked hand in hand and The Doctor was having a conversation with Rosetta. She walked a few feet away, sighing boredly.

Turns out that Barcelona was just like Barcelona. They walked along a hot-sandy path, passing beaches, shops, stalls, amusements parks, pretty much everything...

She looked down and sighed. Would anybody really miss her if she wasn't there?

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you!".

Rose cocked her head up and saw a porky little man with a French moustache, glaring at a young blonde in a blue summer dress. She looked scared.

Rose froze to the spot and watched.

"I didn't..." the girl spluttered "I didn't know it was wrong one...".

"Oh, you didn't know" the man edged forwards "Are you blind as well as stupid?" he stomped his foot "I'll show you what happens when you cross me" he raised his hand to hit the girl but Rose stepped in between them and he froze.

"You won't be laying a hand on anyone, understood?" Rose glared.

"Why you little..." the man gaped, angry.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rose cried "You pitiful selfish old man! Why don't you go pick on someone your own size!".

"Please Miss" the girl grabbed Rose's arm.

The man advanced on Rose but suddenly a strong body had implanted itself in front of her and the man. She looked up to find Malak, glaring at the man.

"I best think you should go now" Malak grunted "Before I get any angrier".

The man took one last look at the girl "You're fired!" he spat before turning and stomping away.

Rose let out a sigh of relief "Thank you... You didn't have to do that".

"I wanted to" Malak turned and smiled at Rose "I like being your rescuer".

"You're not my rescuer!" Rose retorted "I was rescuing her!" she turned to the girl "...Sorry... Are you okay?".

"I am now" the girl smiled "I'm Jo".

"I'm Rose" Rose offered, she glanced to Malak "This is Malak".

"Jo, do you need help?" Rose asked "Who was that man?".

"My ex-boss apparently" Jo replied "I got one order wrong and..." she looked worried "I've just lost my job! My parents will kill me!".

"Sorry" Rose winced "He was gonnah... I could help you find another job".

"By the end of today?" Jo frowned.

"How about this?" Malak replied, pulling out his wallet from his jeans pocket "You take this..." he pulled a load of money and handed it to Jo.

Rose stared. Jo gasped.

"I can't take this" Jo gaped "I didn't—".

"Please" Malak thrust it into her hands "I have more than enough money and..." he pulled out a small card as well "Take this, call that number... I work at a researcher facility and we need another receptionist... The money's good and the hours are flexible".

"I..." Jo spluttered "What can I do to thank you...".

"I know what it's like to be broke and lectured by your parents" Malak told her, catching Rose's open-mouth-catching-flies expression.

"Thank you so much" Jo gasped. She turned to Rose "You have no idea how much you've helped me".

Rose forced a smile and watched the girl walk off. She turned to Malak "Okay, so first you chat me up, _rescue_ me... apparently and now make me feel very, very small...".

"Hasn't our relationship escalated?" Malak smirked.

Rose laughed nervously "Yeah... Listen, I gotta catch up with my friends... And one of yours apparently".

Malak frowned.

"Your friend" Rose explained "Klum? Yeah, well him and Donna...".

"Ah" Malak nodded "Red-head Donna... Yeah, he's... He's never been this way over a girl before".

"Woman" Rose corrected him.

"Rose, there you are!" The Doctor sprinted into view, looking worried "I was so worr..." he trailed off, glancing to Malak "What happened?".

"Nothing" Rose wrapped her arms around herself almost painfully.

"Malak" Klum nodded.

"Klum" Malak nodded back "I think we need to talk...".

Klum gave Donna an apologetic look and a kiss on her cheek before walking off with Malak. Rose watched them go and turned back to Donna, The Doctor and Rosetta.

"Is everything okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Absolutely" Rose nodded "Everything's fine... Listen, I think I'm gonnah head back to the motel... I'm really tired" before anyone could get a word in, Rose turned and hurried off.

**-**

**-**

Rose slumped down on the bed that she and The Doctor had shared. She wasn't sure if Klum was going to be spending another night with Donna, but her bags and stuff were here not to mention this was the only key she had.

She groaned at how hot she was. Yes, Barcelona was a roasting capital and Donna was also experiencing sexual urges... But The Doctor, she couldn't tell...

She would catch a hungry stare, or his dark eyes eyeing up her skin as he licked his lips or even a quick glance that felt that he was undressing her with his mind... Maybe it wasn't affecting him at all and it was all her head.

A noise startled her from the bathroom and she jerked up, slowly making her towards the door with caution. Where The Doctor when she needed him?

Her hand reached out and she opened the bathroom slowly. Rose walked in, glancing around. Nothing seemed to be out of place... She glanced up and found the window open.

Maybe that was it. She sighed relief and padded across to shut the window over. It was just the wind. Rose walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Suddenly, a hand snagged around her mouth and she jerked, fighting off this mysterious figure she couldn't quite see. The figure pressed a damp cloth to her mouth and she fought it off helplessly.

Rose couldn't fight it anymore. The darkness took her over as she slumped to the floor.

* * *

**A/N:**

**:O :O :O lol**

**Reviews are gold!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	6. Dangerous Waters

**Part 5**

**Dangerous Waters**

**-**

**-**

"No, I haven't seen her!" The Doctor yelled to the receptionist "She's been missing for 7 hours and the last place she came, was here! I want to see your security tapes! Now!".

"Sir, please calm down" the woman replied "We don't have security tapes in place at the moment Sir... If you would like to complain or fill in a missing persons—".

"Forget it" The Doctor cut her off harshly, turning round to Donna. "Klum" he stated coldly.

"Klum?" Donna frowned "What's he got to do—".

"He's a researcher, Donna" The Doctor strode over to the elevators, Donna following him "He's studying pheromones... My guess is that he let something loose for testing that was never supposed to get out... Rose got infected and now they've taken her" he pressed a button in the elevator and it started to go up.

"What?" Donna gasped "Klum would never do that to...".

"Klum, his friend Malak and their boss" The Doctor folded his arms tightly "Not to mention whoever else might be involved... Donna, take me to Klum's room".

"I..." Donna hesitated.

"Come on, Donna!" The Doctor cried "This is Rose we're talking about! I get it, you like Klum but that doesn't mean that Rose isn't in danger... Tell me".

Donna sighed and reached out to press another floor number on the wall panel.

**-**

**-**

Rose blinked her eyes open and looked up. There was a large light hovering above her, making her wince. She immediately looked down and nearly screamed.

She was lying on a sun-lounger. And it was floating in water. She looked about and found herself a small contained room filled about half-way with water. The one large light lit up the whole area. There was a speaker on the ceiling and glass mirror on one wall.

Rose sat up, careful not to make herself fall from the sun-lounger. It all came flooding back to her. She had been in the motel room and suddenly something was being pressed to her mouth.

She glanced down into the harsh cold tones of the water and shivered. She tucked her legs into herself. It almost scared her of what could be _inside_ the water...

"I am John" the speaker barked, making her jump up "Is everything alright?".

Rose snorted angrily "Is everything alright!? Alright!? No, it's not bloody alright! I want out of here, y'hear? I want out now!" she glanced to the glass mirror and stared "Huh? So, coward behind the mirror, is it now? What? Scared, you are?".

The glass mirror flickered see-through to show a tall, thin man with white hair, holding a cane for support "On the contrary, Miss Rose" he spoke softly.

"Why am I here?" Rose asked "Who are you? What'd you want with me?".

"I'm a researcher, Rose" John replied "My foundation on the mating season is what brings you here. Love is something that has always been associated with sex... Whether or not that was true, I wanted to be the one to prove it... My formula was tested and designed by myself and my apprentices; Klum and Malak, both men I think you know...".

"Go on" Rose whispered.

"The formula was let loose on such a place where love does not generally visit..." John continued "However... on this occasion, it did. I wanted to see if the formula would loosen up people's inhibitions without love... Suffice to say, it did not work... Until, Malak, noticed the heat rash on your neck, one of the symptoms of the test...".

Rose froze.

"The next few hours are going to be very unpleasant, Rose" John told her "You will become hungry, lustful, annoyed, hot, sweaty, your temperature will rise extremely... Which is what the water is for..." he gestured below her.

"What will happen then?" Rose nearly cried "I'm of no use to you so let me go!".

"If I let you go, Rose" John replied "You will die, trust me... If you reach your Doctor friend and..." he paused "Release said urges... Your heart will over-beat and give out".

Rose slumped back, defeated "Wonderful... And by the way, I can't die, so screw you".

"Would you like to explain?" John frowned.

"I can't die" Rose shrugged "It's impossible...".

"Perhaps madness is also of the symptoms" John muttered. He stepped backwards "I will come and visit you later. Just yell if you need anything, hm?" the see-through glass mirror went back to being just a glass mirror and Rose sighed.

"Great. Just great".

**-**

**-**

The Doctor pounded on Klum and Malak's door madly.

"Doctor!" Donna cried but the door soon flew open and a confused Klum stood before them.

"Where's Rose?" The Doctor bellowed "Where is she!?".

"Rose?" Klum frowned again "I do know—".

The Doctor right-hooked him so hard he went flying into the side of the bed.

"Stop it!" Donna ran to Klum's side. She looked at The Doctor "What are you doing?".

"He's a monster, Donna" The Doctor hissed.

"The only monster I'm looking at is you!" Donna stood, her eyes piercing through his.

"I lost Rose once before" The Doctor whispered fiercely "And I will not lose her again, understand!?" he glanced to Klum "Now where is she!?".

Klum struggled to sit up, touching his bleeding nose "I swear..." he looked to Donna and sighed "When me and Malak walked off today, he told me that Rose has a large red rash on her neck... He said he was going to tell our boss, John Hammick and that he'd talk to me later but... I haven't heard from him in hours".

"Klum?" Donna stepped back, staring at him.

"I'm sorry, Donna" Klum shook his head "I really do like you, I didn't know—".

"Didn't know that you would kidnap my best friend?" Donna snapped angrily.

"Take us to the facility lab" The Doctor told Klum coldly "Now".

Klum stood slowly "I have to tell you some of the effects first... The formula only works on people who are in love... It affected Rose more than it affected you, but it affected you none the less... If the..." he paused, looking awkward "If you and Rose... decide to take actions on those... Feelings then both of you will die. The pheromones will take over and both yours and Rose's hearts will stop... We over-estimated the formula and both patients died".

"I'm an alien" The Doctor inched closer "It didn't affect me more because of that fact. I'm not stupid. I know what pheromones are more than capable of... Take me to Rose and I can treat her. It'll be a lot more effective than locking her up somewhere".

Klum nodded "It'll take a while to get there..." he glanced to Donna, who was looking down at her feet, brooding silently.

"Donna" Klum whispered "I am so, so sorry—".

Donna cut him off with a sharp slap to his face. She looked up "I've been dosed with Huon Particles, fallen in love with a man who plotted to kill me, seen that man fall to his death, seen that he would rather sleep with an ugly so-many-flipping-eyes alien spider than me but..." she drew breath "_That_ really hurt" she turned and stormed out of the room.

The Doctor glanced to Klum coldly "Lead the way" he told him.

Klum sighed and walked out, The Doctor following after him as he closed the door.

**-**

**-**

Rose knew she was burning up. She knew that there would be a time when she would have to jump into that water just because it was there. She knew that if she saw The Doctor, there would be no stopping her.

Something deep in her ached for him. Ached for him just to touch her with his soft fingers and caress her back again, feel his body pressed up against hers.

This feeling was taking over. She had several more heat rashes on her legs and her neck and chest was beginning to become sweaty. God, if this wasn't torture, she didn't know what was.

Then she knew. She knew that when thoughts crossed her mind of releasing her inner torture without a care who or what saw, she knew. She would not let it get this bad. She couldn't.

So Rose breathed deeply. And plunged herself into the icy cold water.

"Son of a b—!".

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey! This is the last time I'll be updating this week cause I'm going away for the weekend! Yay, might be back by Sunday afternoon but not totally sure...**

**Reviews are awesome!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	7. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned

**Part 6**

**Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned**

**-**

**-**

The Doctor strode beside Klum and Donna. After 67 minutes, a wrong turn and 5 stops, they had finally reached a big black shiny building. There was a statue of a thin white-haired man in gold outside the door.

"Your boss?" Donna asked coldly.

Klum nodded. He stepped forwards to sign in and they walked through the revolving doors.

**-**

**-**

Rose gasped and climbed onto the sun-lounger, getting out of the water. Every jump into there would shock her system and her temperature would go down. Only for about 30 minutes and every hope of The Doctor rescuing her would turn into him being naked before her, kissing her passionately before—

"Stop it, Rose" Rose scolded herself annoyingly.

"Is everything alright, Rose?" a voice came through the speaker. This time, it wasn't John. It was Malak.

"Go and play with somebody else" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Would love to" Malak replied "... But, I can't. I've got a job to do".

"Oh, I forgot" Rose glared "You just love business and pleasure... What was I? Business? Or pleasure?".

No reply.

"So tell me" Rose continued "It was you who chemically knocked me out, right? It was you, Malak... Klum wasn't involved..." she didn't want to seem too pushy but Donna had finally found someone she was totally head over heels for and now...

"No, he wasn't involved" Malak replied "And yes, it was me... I was just doing orders... To save your life"

"Yada, yada, yada..." Rose yawned, rolling her eyes "Go be self-righteous somewhere else, yeah?".

"I suppose the tiredness, the spacing out, the cravings..." Malak added "You're past that stage now, aren't you? Right now, you're hot, burning up everywhere, everywhere touch... You're desperate, needy, wanting, lustful... Your heart'll start to beat just thinking of that Doctor man and every thought about him is plagued with innuendos...".

"Shut up" Rose growled "You don't know anything about me, understand?".

Malak laughed "Is it just me... Or is it getting hot in here?" Rose could tell he was probably smirking "Oops, have to go now..." he chuckled "Sweet thoughts, Rosie..." she heard the speaker go off.

"Asshole" Rose growled, before throwing herself back into the cold icy water.

**-**

**-**

Klum swiped his all-access area card into the slot in the wall and opened the black metal door. The Doctor and Donna were standing behind him, ready to take on anything just to get Rose back.

"Wait here" Klum whispered "I'll just go check if Mr. Hammick is around...".

"I don't think so" The Doctor stepped out, pulling his psychic wallet from his pocket "As of now, I'm Health and Safety Researcher John Smith and meet my lovely assistant Karen Noble" he glanced to Donna, who still had her arms crossed with a glare echoed across her face.

Klum sighed and opened the door, walking through. He led them to a brown door and opened it. "Mr. Hammick? I've got two people from Health and Safety".

He swung the door open and The Doctor and Donna strode in.

"Be careful" Klum whispered to Donna.

"I don't quite think I'll be taking advice from you" Donna hissed back. They heard the door shut behind them. The Doctor smiled down to a thin white-haired man.

"Hello" The Doctor beamed, showing Mr. Hammick his wallet "Researcher John Smith and my trainee assistant Karen Noble" he glanced back to Donna, who had a fake smile plastered across her face.

"Welcome" Mr. Hammick replied "Do sit down. I wasn't aware of any Health and Safety visits".

"We don't usually" Donna replied before The Doctor could "Takes the whole purpose out of the inspection".

"Of course" Mr. Hammick nodded "Well, feel free to take a look around... There are some rooms which are off limits, even to my staff... Private experiments... Go away above Health and Safety".

"Of course" The Doctor repeated, nodding "We won't be here very long... Just a quick look, a written report and then we'll fax you our conclusion... No worries then" he and Donna exited the room, closing the door behind them.

Mr. Hammick sighed worriedly "No worries there then...".

**-**

**-**

"We're allowed access" The Doctor walked up to Klum, Donna following him "Take us to Rose. Now".

"I don't where she's being held" Klum replied "Malak would and he's not answering his phone".

"He has a card, doesn't he?" The Doctor frowned "Use the computer and track his location".

Klum walked towards a free computer and sat down in front of it and started typing. Donna glanced around, making sure they weren't being watched as The Doctor stared at the computer screen.

"Basement level 2" The Doctor nearly cried. He turned to Donna "Donna, go to that phone-box outside, there should be a police number on it... Call that number, tell them everything and get them down here".

"What about Rose?" Donna frowned.

"I'm going after her by myself" The Doctor replied, striding towards the elevator.

Donna glanced to Klum, who was staring at her with misty eyes.

"You don't happen you have any change on you?" she hated to ask but it was for Rose and she was just going to have to suck it up and do it.

Klum smiled and pulled out his phone. "Dial 567-890-21 for the local police" he gave her the phone.

Donna studied the phone for a couple seconds before opening it up and dialling the numbers. She gave him a quick smile before turning away as someone answered.

"Hello? I need to report a crime".

**-**

**-**

Rose turned on her side and sighed. This was getting out of hand. She was now was sweaty, disorientated, hot, and totally desperate for The Doctor's warm body against her dripping wet one. It didn't help that every so often, Malak would turn the speaker back on and sing.

A sharp shrieking noise from the speaker made her jerk up and tumble into the water, her body hitting the floor completely. She was about to float back up when something stopped her.

Panic arose in her chest and she looked down to see the end of her black shorts had caught in a crack of the floor. And it wasn't giving up.

Rose yanked it for all her might but it didn't work. Her breath was beginning to give way and the coldness of the water was taking over her lungs. She couldn't die.

But, maybe there was something worse than death.

**-**

**-**

The Doctor slammed the door open, making Malak jerk up, shrieking as he accidently knocked the microphone off the table. "I'm The Doctor" The Doctor said darkly, striding in "You're going to give me Rose Tyler or I'm going to get very angry".

"Now hang on" Malak stepped forwards "Rose Tyler is in very capable hands—".

"Really?" The Doctor frowned, glancing into a see-through view-point. It showed a room; half-filled water and an empty sun-lounger.

"She was there a moment ago" Malak spluttered, picking up the microphone. He pressed the button "Rose? Rose? Is everything okay? Rose, can you hear me?" he spoke into the microphone.

"Get me in there" The Doctor growled "Now".

Malak hesitated "I—".

"Now!" The Doctor bellowed, advancing on him.

Malak slowly pointed to another door. "Step into that door. The door'll lock behind you and then you go through another door to let you into the water-filled room" he waited.

The Doctor strode towards the door and opened it, shutting it behind him. He was in a small contained room and just like Malak had promised, the door behind him clicked locked and the door clicked open.

The Doctor opened the second door and slowly felt cold water cling to his body. It took him seconds to dive under and see Rose's lifeless body at the bottom.

The Doctor jerked down and grabbed her legs, tucking hard. He jerked her up and her body went floating to the surface. The Doctor followed, pushing Rose onto the sun-lounger.

"Rose?" The Doctor gasped, panic-induced "Rose? Rose, please don't leave me".

Rose's body jerked up, her mouth spluttering water. The Doctor grinned happily and reached out to touch her pale cheek. Rose turned "Doctor? Doctor, is that you?".

"Yes, it's me" The Doctor pushed himself up on the edge of the sun-lounger "I'm so sorry, I'll never leave you again...".

"It's not your fault" Rose assured him, gasping for breath "Listen Doctor... I've been infected with some kind of—".

"I know" The Doctor cut her off with his index finger to her lips. Oh, wrong move. Rose gently kissed his finger, all those emotions flooding back to her.

"Rose" The Doctor pulled back "It's not you... It's the—".

"Doctor!" Donna's voice came through the speaker "The police are here... They're just coming, hold on".

Rose's eyes never left his, the dark desire coming back to her. Oh, she really should flip him over and take him right on that little sun-lounger but—.

"Rose" The Doctor whispered, leaning in "Fight it. You're stronger than this. I believe in you".

"I know" Rose replied, stroking his hair softly "Admit it, Doctor... You want me".

The Doctor swallowed. He was just about to say something incoherent when the door he had came through barged open and several men, wearing dark uniform and carrying guns strode through, the water disappearing the closer they got.

"Everyone alright?" one of the police-officers asked.

"We're fine" Rose replied, hopping off the sun-lounger "You really should watch this place..." she turned and gave The Doctor a flirtatious smirk "... It's contagious".

The Doctor gulped.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey! Turns out I am back for the Sunday evening lol**

**Reviews are gold!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	8. Love Labour's Lust

**Part 7**

**Love Labour's Lust**

**-**

**-**

The Doctor swallowed. He was just about to say something incoherent when the door he had came through barged open and several men, wearing dark uniform and carrying guns strode through, the water disappearing the closer they got.

"Everyone alright?" one of the police-officers asked.

"We're fine" Rose replied, hopping off the sun-lounger "You really should watch this place..." she turned and gave The Doctor a flirtatious smirk "... It's contagious".

The Doctor gulped.

Rose smiled sweetly "Coming, Doctor?".

**-**

**-**

"I feel fine" Rose told The Doctor for the hundredth time. They were standing outside the TARDIS, Donna walking up to them.

"I'll go get our bags and stuff" Donna told them.

"Want some help?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh no" Donna shook her head "You and Rose can stay... Far away from that place, y'hear?" she walked off.

"Doctor" Rose fanned herself with her hand "Is it just me or do I look hot?" she ran her tongue along her lips slowly, revelling in joy when The Doctor inched closer, almost as if—

"Come with me" The Doctor grabbed her hand and led her into the TARDIS, straight past the console, and into the corridor. They stopped outside the medical base.

"Kinky" Rose muttered, licking her lips again, letting The Doctor pull her into the medical base.

"Sit down" The Doctor told Rose and to his surprise, she did. He began scanning her with a blue light and went back to the main circle, checking the results.

"You still have high levels of induced-pheromones" The Doctor bounced back to her. He leaned down and took in the scent of her hair, right behind her ear. Rose's breathing hitched and she gripped his hips.

"You're practically leaking of hormones" The Doctor drew back, taking Rose's hands off his waist and padding back towards the controls "Rose, I'm gonnah have to give you a sleep-induced injection, okay? By the time you wake up, the formula should be—".

"No, Doctor" Rose shook her head "I don't think I want to do that..." she purred softly "It can't be that bad... How do you know how hormone-infected I am unless you lick me..." she smiled slyly "C'mon... You're always tasting things with that tongue of yours... Don't cha wanna taste me?" she poked her tongue out between her teeth dangerously.

"Rose" The Doctor warned her "Stop it".

Rose tilted her head to the side "Honestly... This is me talking... No hormones, no pheromones, no drugs, just Rose... Doctor" she added with want.

"Rose, you have to stop this" The Doctor stepped back "We've been through tougher things than this... I know you can do it".

Rose rolled her eyes playfully and grinned.

The Doctor pulled out an empty needle and injected a green liquid inside. He stepped closer "I'm sorry, Rose... It' s the only way" he put the needle down next to her and waited.

"No" Rose repeated, wrapping her legs around his waist "I think..." she ran her finger down his chest "... That we should act on those urges cause I know you feel them too... We could just, release all that pent-up tension in one amazing—".

"No" The Doctor interrupted firmly "No... I'm going to give you that injection and when you wake up, we'll just laugh about this later...".

"What is it with you and needles?" Rose chuckled "Remember last time? When I almost died? You injected me to sleep and I did sleep... I dreamed of you and me and us...".

"Rose" The Doctor's strained voice stopped her "You have to have this injection... Just relax and when you wake up, everything'll go back to normal, yeah?".

"Really?" Rose drew back "Cause I don't think that's really what's going to happen... If we go back to normal, I think you will become bitter... I will become very, very desperate and Donna... Well, she'll still be Donna but the point is..." she leaned in, kissing his neck softly "I want it, you want it... So let's just—".

"You'll die" The Doctor pulled back, stumbling over his words "I'll... I'll...".

"Why are you making excuses, Doctor?" Rose frowned, unbuttoning his jacket "I can't die... And only one of your hearts will stop... For about 40 seconds and then I'll hit it back into working...".

The Doctor found himself so, so... tempted. So he had underestimated the formula slightly. His body was reacting to every place of skin she touched, every bit she kissed, every bit she whispered to...

Rose pressed him closer to her, smirking when she felt something harden against her thigh. She pouted "... Mmm, so Time Lord... Do you feel turned on?" she kissed his upper neck "How much you'd want me?".

The Doctor jabbed the needle into her neck sharply, making her jerk against him. "Shh..." he whispered softly, pushing down on the liquid. She fell into his arms, unconscious.

The Doctor withdrew the needle and let it fall into the bin. He pushed the unconscious Rose back onto the medical bed and sighed softly. He'd come so close to losing her again...

It wouldn't happen again... He'd be ready next time. And he wouldn't wait. And he wouldn't be so merciful. He'd strike and never let anything else happen to her. The Doctor paced to the medical door but stopped, staying still.

To the silence of the room, he answered her question.

"More than you'll ever know".

**-**

**-**

Donna was just uploading the last of the bags and suitcases into the TARDIS when a familiar voice called out to her. "Donna! Donna, wait!".

Donna turned and saw Klum, running towards with a smile. She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. "I wanted to say I'm sorry" Klum gasped for breath.

Donna looked down and waited.

"I swear, I didn't know your friend would become infected..." he added, glancing to her bags "Oh" he fell silent "You are leaving?" his voice was like a plead to stay.

"Yep" Donna said quietly "Me and my friends... We're gonnah go home".

"Home?" Klum questioned "And where is that? We stayed up all night talking and not once would you give a straight answer to where you're from...".

"It's complicated" Donna shook her head. She paused "Is everything gonnah be okay? With the police and that? I didn't have a choice...".

"I know" Klum nodded quickly "Mr. Hammick, Malak and several other researchers are being questioned as we speak..." he smiled into her eyes.

"And you?" Donna's heart skipped a beat.

"I was not responsible for the deaths of those two patients" Klum answered "I didn't make it... I'm a Computer Research Analyst; I manufactured the protocol image-design and analysed the formula...".

Donna sighed "I'm sorry I slapped you".

"I deserved it" Klum nodded slowly "I'm sorry I hurt you... Rose, is she going to be alright?".

Donna smiled "Yeah... Right old tough one there...".

"Good" Klum looked away before looking back at her "This is goodbye then?".

"I..." Donna paused "I suppose... You could come with us... If you wanted" she shocked herself. She was in love with a man she'd only known a few days and now she was acting like The Doctor. Asking him to come. Practically begging him to come. When she hadn't even asked the alien who flew the ship.

Klum sighed deeply, tears welling in his eyes "I can't Donna... You have no idea how much I wish I could, really... But, I've got my flat, my family, my job, my friends... My life is here, I can't leave it".

Donna drew back, nodding slowly "I know... It was stupid of me to ask...".

"No, it wasn't" Klum pulled her into a tight hug "I'm gonnah miss you so much...".

"Me too" Donna whispered, a tear sliding from her eye. She pulled back and stared into those deep eyes that she only longed for more.

"I love you, Donna Noble" Klum whispered sadly.

Donna pulled him back into her and nodded. "Me too" her voice was muffled by his jacket. She couldn't say those words. Those 3 simple words. If she said them back then it would break her. Tear her apart from the inside. She wouldn't be able to leave him.

She pulled back, smiling wetly "Years from now, when I meet someone..." she stoked his cheek "I'll think of you... And I'll know what love's supposed to feel like...".

"Goodbye Donna Noble" Klum whispered into her ear. Her reached out from behind his neck and took off his chain with a jade gem attached to it.

He clicked it into place on her neck and looked down at her, smiling softly "This is a heart chain... It shows you what you're heart is feeling... And if you're ever weary of something, look into your heart, Donna Noble".

Donna grabbed him and planted a firm kiss to his lips. She kissed him passionately before pulling away and running into the TARDIS, slamming the doors shut behind her.

Klum stared the doors and reached out to place his hand on the wood. A warm smile played on his lips and sighed. "Goodbye Donna" he turned and slowly walked away.

**-**

**-**

Donna leant against the TARDIS doors, tears spilling from her eyes and her breathing getting caught up in her throat. "Are you okay?" The Doctor was standing at the console, staring at her.

Donna nodded slowly "Yeah..." she sighed deeply "I'll be okay... I just need some time alone..." she walked automatically towards her room.

The Doctor sighed harshly and walked around the console, tapping and hitting buttons. He pulled a couple levers and felt the TARDIS slowly moving away... Slowly disappearing from Barcelona and every evidence that anything had ever happened at all.

He snapped his head round when a silver phone on the console started to ring. He slowly moved out to reach it and held it to his ear "Hello?".

Several seconds in and The Doctor laughed, leaning against the TARDIS railings.

"Captain Jack Harkness?" The Doctor grinned "Long time no hear... Well, what can I do for you then?".

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay! Jack's back! Don't we all miss him on Doctor Who? Except when he's on Torchwood, course... :)**

**Reviews are coolio! (never using that word again)**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	9. The Lost Civilisation

**Part 8**

**The Lost Civilisation**

**-**

**-**

The TARDIS appeared before Jack Harkness, its usual noise companying the gust of wind beginning to stir up the calm illusion of the jungle. The doors opened and The Doctor stepped out, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Doctor" Jack beamed.

The Doctor inched closer, glancing around "Well, well, well... Captain Jack... Nature taking your fancy, has it?" he sniffed at the pattern of trees, grass and mud trails.

"You could say that" Jack shrugged, still smiling "I teleported... Someone reported seeing anomalies here... Thought I might check it out...".

The Doctor nodded "...And, Torchwood's fine then? No more illegal guns?" he grimaced "Or cars?".

"Torchwood's great" Jack replied.

"And Martha?" The Doctor asked, curious.

"Graduated with flying colours" Jack said proudly "She's officially a Doctor... Worked for Torchwood for a few months..." he trailed off, as if distant "...And then she got promoted".

"Promoted?" The Doctor frowned.

"Promoted" Jack nodded "To U.N.I.T".

The Doctor turned his nose up and shook his head "You lot and your guns...".

Jack waited "She's engaged... to Thomas Milligan".

The Doctor nodded slowly "Very, very good... Good".

Jack smiled and then gestured to the TARDIS "Where's Donna and Rose?".

"Now" The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS, smiling smugly "Why Donna?".

"Why Donna what?" Jack frowned.

"_Donna _and Rose..." The Doctor replied "Why Donna first?".

"Oh shut up" Jack scolded, then smiled "C'mon, where are they?".

The Doctor smiled "Donna's... Resting, she's just..." he trailed off, sighing sadly "She's recovering".

"From what?" Jack stepped closer.

"A broken heart" The Doctor didn't look at Jack "She'll be okay...".

"Rose?" Jack's tune changed, going playful "How is she? How's it going with you too? Hope I get a wedding invite".

"Jack" The Doctor rolled his eyes "Rose is... Also recovering from something... And no... There's no wedding..." he paused "There's no Rose and me".

"Figures as much" Jack sighed "You're too stubborn to let yourself be happy... Under all that beams, grins, winks, smirks... You're still a little lonely boy, aren't you?".

"What you'd want, Jack?" The Doctor stepped forwards, ignoring him "Don't get all physiological with me... If I remember clearly, you're the one who shot Rose in the back".

"I was saving everyone" Jack said hotly "And anyway, she's fine...".

"You didn't know that" The Doctor countered "You didn't know she wouldn't die... You were happy to let her die as long as you got the glory of saving the world... You and your bloody guns".

"Hold it, Doctor" Jack snapped "I was saving the world... If I had, I would do it all over again, no matter who it was... The greater good, remember that, Doctor? Something you used to enforce, something you used to be... I don't know who you are now...".

The Doctor stared at him. Thoughts raced through his head as Jack retreated, her temper still there and his breathing hitched. He turned away from The Doctor and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, Doctor" Jack sighed "I didn't mean that... I need your help... The readings in these woods... It's weird... Like anomalies keep cropping up, unleashing prehistoric animals and then disappearing..." he turned and waited as The Doctor nodded for him to continue.

"Owen, Tosh... They're back at Torchwood monitoring the disturbances... Me, Gwen and Ianto have been mapping out this jungle, searching every bit of rock and nature" Jack added.

"Where are we?" The Doctor looked up, as if the sky had all the answers "I tracked your phone but it didn't tell me where we were going... So, tell me... Where are we?".

Jack paused "Somewhere in 23rd Century Africa. They call it... The Lost Civilisation".

**-**

**-**

Rose groaned and struggled to sit up. She immediately felt her neck and winced. Shit. So that had hurt and now... She was gonnah raid the TARDIS and burn every single damn needle. She rubbed her eyes groggily and slipped off the medical bed with a plop.

Then it all came flooding back to her. Oh, god! Rose gaped in awe as she remembered her actions towards The Doctor. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and oh shit... Kissed him?

Rose made her way down the tramp and stopped at her bedroom door. Her clothes were still damp from the big room full of water so maybe a change wouldn't hurt. Then, she'd find Donna and work out what the hell she had done.

**-**

**-**

Donna opened the TARDIS door and stepped out onto green grass. She looked up and saw Jack and The Doctor, sitting a couple of rocks yards away.

"Oi, Space boy!" she cried, slamming the door behind him "Were you ever gonnah tell me we're..." she looked around "Where are we? The Amazon?".

"Donna" Jack beamed "How've you been?".

"Been better" Donna sat down next to The Doctor and waited "Yourself?".

"Same old" Jack shrugged "I called The Doctor... Some anomalies keep cropping up... We're in Africa".

"Wow" Donna looked about "Africa certainly looks a hell lot diff—".

"Africa in the 23rd Century" The Doctor cut her off.

"Ah" Donna nodded "Well, that'd do it... So, what are we doing here? Well, apart from anomalies and... Stuff".

"The anomalies keep appearing around here" Jack explained "Who knows where you can go or what can get in... Gwen and Ianto are back at camp... There's no other life here whatsoever".

"You're sure?" The Doctor asked.

"Positive" Jack nodded "No readings... Sometimes Tosh and Owen can't get through with the monitors and then they can... We're gonnah find out what's causing the interferences and the anomalies".

"Wicked" Donna nodded "I need another adventure".

Jack grinned "What past adventure did you just come from?".

"Long story" Donna sighed, looking away.

"Yeah..." The Doctor stood slowly "I'll go check on Rose and then—".

"No need to" a voice sounded from the TARDIS and Rose stepped out, her hair split in two, French-braided at the sides, like pig-tails. She was wearing a long-sleeved white top with a black waist-coat, dark jeans and converses.

The Doctor stared.

"Oh" Rose looked around "Huh... Lemme me guess..." he grinned at Jack "54th Century Jungle orgies?".

"Close" Jack laughed "23rd Century Africa...".

"Ah" Rose nodded, shutting the TARDIS doors behind her. She glanced to Donna "And how are you, girlie?".

"I'm fine, girlie" Donna smiled back.

"Shall we head off?" Jack stood "Gwen and Ianto will be wondering where I am...".

"Gwen and Ianto?" Rose frowned.

"They set camp up north" Jack explained "I trekked down to see if my phone would get a signal".

"And it appears it did" Rose mused, wondering just when they were going to come and get her.

The Doctor stood, his jaw still slack but that glint in his eyes back, shielding himself from examination. He and Jack strode on, Rose and Donna yards behind.

"So" Rose said quietly "I remember being dosed with sexually charged hormones..." she winced "What did I do? Come onto The Doctor?" her face suddenly fell "Oh my god, I didn't come onto you, did I?".

Donna grinned "No, you didn't and... As far as coming onto The Doctor, how the flipping heck should I know? Like he ever tells me anything... Can you really not remember anything?".

"...I remember... Wrapping my legs around his waist..." Rose grimaced and bit her bottom lip and hid her head in her hands as Donna gaped, smirking.

"And?" Donna gasped.

"And... I think I may have bitten him..." Rose ducked under a branch.

"What?" Donna shrieked.

The Doctor and Jack turned, frowning.

"Oh I..." Donna muttered "Stepped on a frog".

The Doctor and Jack nodded, turning back to the front.

"What?" Donna whispered at Rose.

Rose shook her head, going red "I know, I know! It wasn't me... Much... Just some extremely over-charged hormones...".

"So you keep saying" Donna smirked.

"So" Rose avoided a pile of muck "What about your guy? What about Clum?".

"Klum" Donna corrected "He and I..." she paused "It wouldn't have worked out... We're very different... He's a future, future human and I'm... Just a temp".

"Donna" Rose sighed "You're more than just a temp, okay? Without you, he wouldn't be here right now..." she gestured to The Doctor "You saved his life, Donna... That makes you super important, okay?".

In their silence of thoughts, Rose began to take in her surroundings. All around her were jungle trees, exotic plants, insects and wildlife. Their path was marked out on a dirt-trail, probably made by Jack.

"We're nearly there!" Jack called to the back.

"Oh good!" Donna retorted "Cause my freaking feet hurt!" she glanced down to her black heeled leather boots and sighed "Great! Now I've got mud all over my new Chanel boots!" she moaned.

Suddenly, a ring of arrows started attacking them and Rose pulled Donna down to the ground to avoid being hit. She could hear The Doctor and Jack's screams and prayed that one of the arrows didn't hit Donna.

The silence fell and she felt The Doctor hike her up into his chest. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jack help Donna up and look around.

And then Rose saw them.

A tribe of semi-naked men and women appeared around Jack, Donna, Rose and The Doctor, some carrying spears, knifes, wooden poles on fire and several other weapons.

"Who are you?!" one of them barked. It sounded gravelly, rusty, and ancient.

"We're peace-comers!" Jack cried "No need for arrows! I'm Jack, this is Donna and that's The Doctor and Rose".

"Doctor?" a woman's voice asked this time "A Doctor? Can you save—".

"Don't, Melva!" someone interrupted "They are strangers! They tread on our land without permission and they talk openly about such intimate subjects the Hawk Tribe need not mess with".

Rose went red and gave Donna a look.

"I'm The Doctor" The Doctor stated "Take me to your Tribe".

"No!" a man barked "We should slaughter them now and get it over with!".

"Stop it!" a woman cried "The Hawk Tribe does not represent violence or fear... It represents faith, and family and trust... We need this Doctor man" she turned to The Doctor "If you help us, we will set you free".

The Doctor nodded slowly "Deal" he took Rose's hand as the Tribe slowly began to lead them deeper into the jungle. Rose kept her body close to The Doctor's, wrapping her other arm around his.

He turned and gave her a quick smile. The one he used to give her. When they were journeying through the universe, braving the dangers and saving the world... She looked up at him. "Tribes!?" Rose grinned at him.

"I know!" The Doctor grinned back, hugging her quickly. They started walking again, no matter what the danger led to.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Reviews are inspiration! :)**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	10. Telepathic Touch

**Part 9**

**Telepathic Touch**

**-**

**-**

The Doctor was bent over a big tanned semi-naked man. He was wearing a golden skirt, decorated with grass, weeds and flowers, and a crystal crown with a metal lion on top. The man had red and black markings up and down his legs, as well as on his chest and arms.

Rose bent down beside The Doctor "Who is he?".

The Doctor gave him a quick glance over before turning to Rose "Top of the top..." he whispered "Chief Tribesman... Thing is, he doesn't look very good".

"What's wrong with him?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked down to the man's closed eyes. "I think he's resting... If I could just use my sonic screwdriver, I'd be able to work out what's wrong with him".

"Distraction?" Rose grinned.

Before The Doctor could protest, Rose had stood and strode up to the rest of the tribe, who were holding Donna and Jack in place. "Well then" Rose smiled "Lovely place you got here... Hawk Tribe?" she glanced around at the many rows of tents and ropes that bonded it together.

There was a small camp fire in the middle, surrounded with rocks and several gems. Her gaze caught to a black handmade chair, decorated with grass and flowers and judging by the size and height, it was probably for the Chief Tribesman.

"How long you been here?" Rose folded her arms over, faintly hearing the sound of the sonic screwdriver working its magic.

"We do need to answer your questions" a man with black markings and carrying a wooden spear barked.

"No" Rose shook her head "You don't..." she glanced to the sky and frowned. There was a large black smoke shielding it from view.

"Rose?" Donna frowned.

"Donna..." Rose reached out to grab her arm "Where's the sky gone?" a dark shadow clouded over the jungle.

"Ah! It is you!" someone yelled "It's them! Our Gods are angry! They shield the sky from us for betraying them!".

Jack laughed "No... It's just Gwen and Ianto... I gave them the smoke bomb to send off if they ever needed to escape or get away...".

"Then how is that good?" Donna frowned.

"Oh" Jack's face fell.

Rose stepped towards The Doctor "Doctor, what's wrong? Did you find out?".

"He's sprained his leg" The Doctor replied "And a cut on his left shin has given him a virus... I'll need my medical kit from the TARDIS if we wanna heal him" he stood and stepped back.

"I'll need my things from my... ship" The Doctor told the tribe "I can heal him".

"No! They will escape if we let them go!" a woman from the tribe cried.

"No we won't" The Doctor said firmly "I promise".

"Your promises mean nothing" the woman retorted.

"Mine do" The Doctor added softly.

Several tribesmen advanced on them and Rose jumped up, standing in-between them. "Hey, hey! There's no need for violence... How about this... You let The Doctor, Jack and Donna go and get the things they need, and I'll stay here, yeah?".

"No, Rose!" The Doctor cried.

"Doctor, shut up" Rose snapped affectionately.

"Rose, I didn't say anything".

Rose turned to The Doctor and stared "No, you just said...—".

"Enough!" one of the tribesmen cried "Okay, we accept this proposition".

"Damn it" The Doctor cursed.

Rose looked at him. He hadn't said anything, hadn't opened his mouth, and had kept his face an expressionless blank canvass...

"_Oh my god, I can hear your thoughts!_" she cried inside her head.

The Doctor's head snapped down to her and they stared. They could hear each other's thoughts, how and why, they didn't know... He took her in a tight hug before letting her go.

"Be careful, yeah?" he whispered into her ear.

"_Promise" _she thought. Rose turned and watched as Donna, Jack and The Doctor walked slowly from the camp and towards the way they came.

Rose turned back to the tribe. "Get him inside a tent" she told them, striding to the Chief Tribesman. She waited "Hurry up then! He's just gonnah catch another infection lying there like that".

Several Tribesmen rushed towards him and rather impressively, picked the rug he was on and yanked him gently into a big black tent.

"He'll need water" Rose added "And fruit... How many times have you been giving him water? Liquids?".

The tribe fell silent.

"Oh, you are kidding me!" Rose rolled her eyes. She watched as they got to work with water, fruit and other exotic plants she had never seen before. That's the 23rd Century for you.

Rose stood outside the tent and looked around.

"I'm Leila" a woman stood beside her.

Rose turned and smiled "Rose, Rose Tyler".

"How do you know what to do, Rose, Rose Tyler?" Leila asked curiously.

Rose grinned and laughed "No, it's just Rose... And..." she paused "I travel with The Doctor... He's cured a lot of people... He'll heal your...".

"Hala" Leila smiled back "Chief Tribesman Hala Mayi".

Rose nodded slowly "What do you do here?".

"Live out with our Tribe" Leila replied "Hawk Tribe... We grow crops, celebrate our Sundays in dance and rituals... I'm amazed someone of your colour can speak our language... It's why they're all so on edge... No one but us can speak Haewkish".

"Oh" Rose nodded slowly "I'm a fast learner...".

"You" a tribesman barked at Rose, carrying two metal cuffs "Show me your wrists".

"Don't start, Kali" Leila sighed "She's our friend".

"She is no friend of the Hawk Tribe" Kali replied bitterly "We keep her chained until Hala Mayi is healed".

"Kali—" Leila began.

"It's okay" Rose cut her off, holding out her wrists, stepping forwards.

Kali strapped the metal cuffs over her wrists and pulled her towards a tent.

"Watch the goods, buddy!" Rose snapped when he shoved her to the ground as he cuffed her to the tent's wooden leg. Rose yanked on it impatiently and sighed.

It was no use. She was well and truly screwed.

"Hurry, Doctor" Rose whispered "Please hurry".

**-**

**-**

"I thought we were going to the TARDIS" Donna frowned.

"We are" Jack nodded "But, if we follow the smoke, we'll find Gwen and Ianto, then we can go to the TARDIS, heal... Mr. Chief Man whatever and finally figure out what's causing those weird anomalies".

"No" The Doctor spoke up "I'm going to the TARDIS for the medical supplies, and then I'm going back... We can split up and you can go look for Gwen and Ianto... But I gave my word. I won't go back on it".

"I'm with The Doctor" Donna added.

"Fine" Jack sighed "We'll find the TARDIS, heal Rambo, and then find Gwen and Ianto".

They walked in silence.

**-**

**-**

"Do you need anything?".

Rose looked up at Leila and smiled. The skies had darkened and even now, she had to squint around the camp to see through the darkness properly "No, thanks... But...".

Leila bent down "Yes?".

"What do you know about anomalies?" Rose asked "Has anything happened? Anything weird? Unexplainable? Strange creatures, beings... Maybe?".

"I..." Leila spluttered "I don't know what you mean".

"Yes you do" Rose nodded, a smile playing on her lips "What's happened? What do you know?".

Leila was about to open her mouth when she stopped abruptly and jerked around, straining to hear something that Rose couldn't yet. Several other tribesmen were doing it as well and suddenly, out of nowhere, dark hooded figures began to attack, shooting arrows, setting things on fire and grabbing each other.

Leila was hit with something and went thudding to the ground.

"Leila!" Rose screamed, trying to get up from the cuffs but it was no use. Something behind her grabbed her shoulders and Rose shrieked.

A sharp knife cut the cuffs off from the wooden leg tent and hands hauled her up. Before she knew what was happening, Rose was flung over someone's shoulder.

"No!" Rose shrieked, wrestling with the dark-hooded figure. A sharp whack to her neck and Rose slumped unconscious. She and the hooded-figure walked through the war; towards a horse.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey! Soz for such short chap, my tooth been killing me :(**

**I'm going to the dentist 2moz cause a bit of my tooth cracked off (literally) and my god, needles! Not to mention the 7 fillings I never got done last year... Shit, I'm acho crying now...**

**Soz about ramble... Wish me luck!**

**Reviews are awesome! :)**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	11. Vantage Point

**Part 10**

**Vantage Point**

**-**

**-**

Leila was about to open her mouth when she stopped abruptly and jerked around, straining to hear something that Rose couldn't yet. Several other tribesmen were doing it as well and suddenly, out of nowhere, dark hooded figures began to attacks, shooting arrows, setting things on fire and grabbing each other.

Leila was hit with something and went thudding to the ground.

"Leila!" Rose screamed, trying to get up from the cuffs but it was no use. Something behind her grabbed her shoulders and Rose shrieked.

A sharp knife cut the cuffs off from the wooden leg tent and hands hauled her up. Before she knew what was happening, Rose was flung over someone's shoulder.

"No!" Rose shrieked, wrestling with the dark-hooded figure. A sharp whack to her neck and Rose slumped unconscious. She and the hooded-figure walked through the war; towards a horse.

**-**

**-**

"What?" The Doctor roared "How'd you lose a person?!".

The Hawk Tribe stayed silent. The Doctor, Jack and Donna were standing before them, in the sun-light, each carrying a medical kit. They glanced around the remains of the burnt camp.

"Was anybody killed?" Jack asked.

Leila shook her head "Everyone's accounted for... Except Rose... I was knocked out before I could see what happened to her".

"The Donne Potenti Tribe have your friend" a gravelly voice spoke "They rage death and fury against us for a war that was started Centuries ago by our ancestors" a man with long grey hair stepped into view.

"Right" The Doctor nodded "Well then, take us to them".

"No" the old man replied "You will heal our Chief and then we will let you go. That was our agreement".

"Until you went and got my friend kidnapped!" The Doctor bellowed.

"Doctor" Jack stepped in "How about this? We heal Mr... Big-shot and then..." he turned to the tribe "You take us to the ... Donne Potenti Tribe...".

"Deal" the man nodded.

The Doctor muttered something under his breath and took all three medical kits into the big black tent that held the Chief Tribesman. Donna followed him in and sat down at the end.

"She'll be okay" Donna whispered.

The Doctor gave her a quick smile before opening his kits. "Looks like a simple clean the wound, inject him with anti-biotics, give him plenty of water, and a support cast for his sprained leg... Should be healed within 6 to 8 weeks".

"Shall I clean the wound?" Donna pointed to the Chief Tribesman leg.

The Doctor nodded and handed her a kit "Use those wipes, that gel and there's a needle and thread in there somewhere... You can stitch up the cut".

"You're joking" Donna stared.

"No" The Doctor shook his head, feeling for a vein in the Chief's arm "I'm deadly serious".

Donna grimaced and started to clean the open wound on his left leg "That is hideous" she winced, removing the dirt from around it "Don't these people ever wash or something?".

The Doctor rolled his eyes and inserted the needle into the Chief's arm, pushing down on the clear liquid. He caught Donna's interested look "It's an anti-biotic, Donna" The Doctor explained "It'll fight the infection off from the inside... Any longer and they'd have to amputate his leg" he withdrew the needle and quickly pressed a plaster to the pierced skin.

"Urgh" Donna winced, now using the gel "Do you'd mind? I am trying my best here".

"I know" The Doctor grinned, pulling out a leg support cast "Almost done?".

Donna threaded the thread through the tiny needle whole and looped it around. She brought it down to the wound and breathed deeply "I can't believe I'm doing this..." she yanked the needle through the thin layer of open skin and joined it with the other.

"Ew!" Donna pulled it through and continued to pattern until the wound was finally all sowed together.

"Well done, Donna" The Doctor beamed, quickly slipping on the leg support to the left leg. He strapped the zipper up tightly and knotted the loose straps.

"Why don't I feel happy?" Donna mumbled "Will he be alright?".

"Yeah" The Doctor nodded, closing over the medical kits "But just in case... I'll leave some painkillers" he left a small bottle in the corner of the tent and lifted the medical kits.

"Where will we put these?" Donna frowned.

"Hide them in bushes" The Doctor shrugged "I'm sure Jack will think of something" they stepped out of the tent, facing the tribe "All he needs now is plenty of water and fruit" The Doctor told them "And rest... When he wakes, his leg will be sore so I've left some eh... Pain-killing tablets inside... He's only to take two every four hours, no more than that".

"Thank you, Doctor man" a woman smiled.

The Doctor nodded "He'll need to wear his leg support until it's fully healed, the stitches can be removed in two weeks time, gently remember... His leg won't heal properly for another 8 weeks, at the most...".

Donna took the medical kit from The Doctor and gave them to Jack. She mumbled something and he disappeared into the jungle and came back 5 minutes later.

"Now" The Doctor nodded "You promised you would take us to The Donne Potenti Tribe after I healed your Chief".

"After dinner we must go" a man stepped forwards "We eat dinner and then the men will set off, we make camp and sneak into the Donne Potenti Tribe at dawn, when they are sleeping".

The Doctor opened his mouth to protest but Donna nudged him with her elbow "That's great" Donna nodded "Thanks".

"It's better than nothing, Doc" Jack whispered into his ear.

Slowly, hesitantly, The Doctor let Donna and Jack pull him towards dinner with the Hawk Tribe.

**-**

**-**

Rose jerked awake, hitting her head on a wooden shelf. "Ow!" she cursed "Holy sh—".

"Are you okay?".

Rose snapped her head up and looked up in shock at a curly haired woman, who was dressed in a dark purple toga and sandals. She had several tattooed flowers on her arms.

"I'm May" the woman, bending down to Rose "What's your name?".

"Rose" Rose regarded her wearily "Where I am? What'd you want me for?".

"Want you?" May looked surprise "Oh dear child, no... We saved you".

"You wanna tell me how exactly?" Rose looked around the small hut she was in "What part of knocking me out and then locking me up here is saving?".

"Rose" May whispered softly, making the hairs on Rose's neck stand on edge "We're not locking you up here" she offered Rose her hand and helped her to her feet.

May guided Rose to the door and they stepped out. Rose's lips parted in silent shock as she stared on. They were in a clearing of some sort, everywhere around padded with grass and nature, the huts were parted out in equal distance, flowers nearly everywhere you looked.

There were several camp fires, large trees and palm trees clouding the huts off from sun-light, all trees covered in exotic fruits and vegetables. And all around, women, in white, yellow, green, purple and pink toga walked among the camp, laughing and talking.

"What is this?" Rose gasped.

"This is our Tribe, Rose" May replied "The Donne Potenti live in harmony".

"Donne Potenti?" Rose frowned.

"A translation from Italian " May explained "Came from our ancestors... Means Powerful Women".

"Your tribe is women only?" Rose's frown grew deeper.

May smiled.

It twigged. Rose folded her arms "You saw me tied up and thought they were holding me against my will?".

"They weren't?" May frowned.

"No" Rose shook her head, laughing slightly "We had this sort of a deal... My friends, they were going to get their supplies so they could heal the Chief Tribesman... Something to do with his leg. The Hawk Tribe just cuffed me as of... insurance".

"Doesn't sound like the peaceful tribe you claim it is" May replied "Our Goddesses showed us where you were, Rose... They told us to save you".

"You raided their tribe" Rose retorted, a little angry now "You started fires and you knocked out Leila, she did nothing wrong, she was just an innocent bystander...".

May nodded slowly "We regret the aggression... The Hawk Tribe have closed minds to our open views... We have never got on, even our ancestors...".

Rose fell silent.

"You're a warrior, Rose" May added gently "You have something of the Wolf about you... It roars so proudly yet you try to bury it deep inside... Oh, it roars".

"My friends are going to find me" Rose ignored her, glancing around "The Doctor... He won't give up".

"Then please, go all you like" May replied "We're not keeping you here, like The Hawk Tribe... You can go, and find your friends" she watched Rose's hesitation "...But, you could stay if you wanted, just for a little while... See more of the tribe, rest... They're all dying to meet you...".

"Well" Rose looked around "...I suppose it couldn't hurt...".

May smiled and led her into down to a stream and small lake. Rose followed her down. This place did make her feel better, happier and she'd only be there an hour or so and then she'd find The Doctor, Donna and Jack.

Where was the harm in that?

* * *

**A/N:**

**:O**

**:O**

**:O**

**Is Rose going to leave the doc!? ...dun, dun, dun... Add longer chap 2moz, coz turns out, my dentist appt is not today and I have to suffer in pain until next week... I feel lyk just attaching string to a door handle and the other end to my tooth and just yanking it out... Not a good idea, probs...**

**Anyway!**

**Reviews are gold!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	12. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Part 11**

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**-**

**-**

The Doctor sat on a log, absent-mindedly playing with the rice in his clay pot. Two feet planted them beside him and sat down. The Doctor glanced up and saw Jack, holding a yellow pear.

"We're gonnah get her back" Jack assured him.

"I know" The Doctor nodded slowly "I just... I said I'd always look after her and now... This is all my fault".

Jack sighed and shook his head "Stop blaming yourself for every little thing that happens... It's not your fault" he paused "... Donna... She's, um... Every time I try and talk to her, she goes all... Quiet and makes some excuse to leave... Did I do something to upset her?".

The Doctor shook his head and sighed deeply "She's... Donna met someone, Jack. She fell for him and he was... He lied to her, doesn't matter anymore and... She had to leave him. She's nursing a broken heart and I think that you should just keep things friend-tight right now".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack frowned.

"It means..." The Doctor began "She doesn't need another man, trying to chat her up. Okay?".

"I don't mean to..." Jack frowned "It's just a natural thing with me... Most of the time, me and Ianto just... Well, me and him, we're not... Well, I don't know for sure but..." he sighed "Okay... Me and Donna; friends-tight".

"Thank you" The Doctor nodded, standing up "I think I'll go check on the Chief...".

**-**

**-**

Rose laughed "Wow, I would have loved to have seen that!" she glanced to May.

"It was quite funny" May agreed. She paused "It's gone dark... Would you like a hut for the night?".

Rose hesitated, going silent "I... I think I should starting heading off now...".

"Dinner's up next" May protested gently "You can't go trekking through this jungle on an empty stomach...".

"Well" Rose nodded "I suppose it couldn't hurt, right?" they walked to a camp-fire and sat down next to several other women.

"So, what was it like in the Hawk Tribe?" a girl with black haired quizzed her.

Rose shrugged "Eh... I suppose they could touch up on their customer service but I know they're good people".

"Really?" another added "I've heard their absolutely ghastly!".

"Why do you hate each other so much?" Rose frowned.

"They are evil and deserve to be punished" a stronger female voice had spoken. Rose looked up to a blonde-haired woman. She looked in her late 20s, with a slender body, a white toga gracing her curves. Her arms and ankles were tattooed in Latin words and exotic flowers.

"Now, Padme" May shook her head "Don't scare her".

Padme flicked her hair from her eyes and bent down to Rose "I'm surprised you survived" she whispered gently "Others have not been so lucky..." she glanced to the other women "Need I remind you of Jabe? Or Peta? Or Zoe? Or Anna—" her voice broke painfully but the stern look was still there.

"They were caught" May whispered to Rose "Our best warriors and the Hawk Tribe caught them, said they were trespassing and they..." she sucked in a breath "Well, let's just say they didn't survive...".

"You're a tribe of women warriors?" Rose asked, almost stated.

"Women are superior" Padme told her "We are the mothers and the fighters, the peacemakers and the warriors, we are the gold in the mines and the rain in the wind... We are nature and everything good... " she paused "And men..." she raised her nose up "They are weak and harrowed down by pitiful emotions and thoughts... They strive in the wild and fail beyond wonder..." she smiled slightly "Women rule the world... We are all decedents from the great Mother Teresa herself...".

"Feminists" Rose grinned "Finally...".

"What?" May frowned.

"Nevermind" Rose shook her head "Didn't know you took this stuff so strongly..." she frowned and glanced around "So, you... You're all... I mean, what about your needs? Are you all..." she spluttered, almost cursing in embarrassment.

"Rose?" May asked.

"You're all..." Rose began again "Lovers?".

"Not all of us" May replied "But yes..." she glanced to Padme, who was busy talking to another woman "Anna and Padme were..." she sighed "She was heart-broken when Anna died... That day, her heart turned cold and she swore revenge on the Hawk Tribe...".

"What about you?" Rose couldn't help but smile "Who have you got your eye on?".

May looked away "No-one".

"There is!" Rose grinned "Come on, tell".

May looked around secretively and then slowly pointed to a red-head, who was banging two rocks together, trying to start a fire. She looked a bit older than May, with jade green eyes and wearing a green simple dress.

"Her?" Rose smiled "Oh, you'd love my friend Donna then..." she laughed.

"That's Celia" May whispered "She has the most softest skin and her hair is..." she trailed off, her cheeks going red "I'm sorry, we shouldn't...".

Rose began to frowned "Hang on... If you don't... With men, then how is your tribe still here?" she looked around "I mean, to have children and that...".

"Dear child, don't be silly" May laughed "Women have always been able to produce children with their wife".

Rose stared. "That's the 23rd Century for you... The world is still living in tribes and women don't need men to get pregnant..." she frowned "How?".

"Well" May began "One of the women have to posit—".

"On second thought" Rose cut her off, grinning "Forget I asked".

"And you?" May questioned "Which woman do you love?".

"Well..." Rose whispered "It's a man, actually... Well, Time Lord really... Alien, actually... He's skinny and so sexy... Great hair, mind you... And he's kind and sweet and firm and a total push-over at times..." she trailed off, grinning "I told him I could give him forever and then..." she sighed "We just went back to being... Friends".

"That annoys you?" May frowned.

Rose nodded "We were, before we came here, on this plan—place... Barcelona and I... I sorta became infected with hormones, and anyway, some embarrassing stuff happened, which I blame him for anyway" she scowled "He doesn't always have to look so damn hot..." she looked away before looking back "You could say it's complicated".

"It appears to be" May smiled back, "I suggest you just be upfront with him... This place has shown me weird and wonderful things...".

Rose frowned and leaned in "Weird and wonderful things? What's happened? Me and my friends, we're only here to investigate ... strange things in this jungle...".

May looked away.

"May, what is it about this place?" Rose whispered, "Tell me, please".

"The Goddesses control this jungle" May replied quickly "That's all I know" she stood before Rose could say another thing and walked away.

**-**

**-**

The Doctor walked close beside the Hawk tribe, who were leading him, Jack and Donna through the jungle. The Doctor strode on as Jack and Donna strayed behind.

"So, how you feeling now?" Jack murmured.

"What?" Donna looked up sharply "He's told you, hasn't he? God, the one thing I wanna keep private and he can't even keep his big trap shut—".

"Donna" Jack laughed "It's not like that... He warned me away from you".

"Why?" Donna frowned "I mean, no offence sunshine but you're not exactly—".

"Donna" Jack cut her off. He went silent before looking at her again "I'm sorry about... Whatever happened out in Barcelona... Love sucks, I know that more than anyone...".

"Jack, what are you trying to say?" Donna interrupted, slightly annoyed.

Jack sighed "What I'm trying to say is sorry... And I'm here for you if you ever need someone... A shoulder to cry on or just to talk too... You don't have to worry about me hitting on you" he grinned but it soon turned to a frown when he noticed the gem around Donna's neck turn murky grey.

Donna followed his gaze and sharply hid the gem inside her top.

"What's that?" Jack asked, avoiding a big pool of mud.

"Nothing" Donna replied quickly, striding on to walk beside The Doctor.

Jack sighed and shook his head "Well done, Jack... You stupid git".

The Doctor turned around to Jack before turning back to Donna "What's wrong?" he asked, taking in her paled face and slumped posture.

"Nothing" Donna mumbled.

The Doctor sighed softly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him as they walked "I promise, Donna... When we get out of this, I'll take you to Christmas, yeah? We can spend it with your family...".

Donna nodded sadly and yawned "Doctor... Promise _me_ one thing, yeah?".

"Anything" The Doctor whispered back.

"Stop mucking Rose around and tell her you love her..." Donna breathed, looking up at him "...Again".

The Doctor smiled sadly and looked away, sighing deeply.

"Are we almost there!?" Jack called to the front of the tribe.

"Almost" one of them barked back "We keep walking til the line hits and then we make camp... At dawn, we raid their tribe and find the Rose child".

"Nobody gets hurts" The Doctor warned them darkly.

The man in front turned and looked at The Doctor sharply. Donna glanced back from him to The Doctor as they exchanged silent threats.

"I mean it" The Doctor hissed "_Nobody_ gets hurt".

"We will rescue your friend and then you leave" the man replied "You and your weird friends do not belong here... Our tribe inhabits this jungle and our tribe only...".

"Well obviously not" Donna interrupted "Cause the Donne Potenti seem very real".

"They are over-obsessed corrupted women" the man replied "The power went to their heads centuries ago...".

"Oi, watch it" Donna snapped "Just cause they're women doesn't mean they can't handle power... In my eyes, us women have got more pain to handle than any man will ever understand...".

The Doctor grinned.

"How you'd figure that one out?" Jack called.

"Eh, hello" Donna replied "... We've got hormonal changes, period pains, bloating, 9 months of pregnancy, labour, cervical cancer... I could go on and on...".

"Please don't" Jack muttered "Sorry I asked...".

"We stop here" the man on the front tribe spoke out "The Donne Potenti tribe is only about 15 squats from here... We make camp and attack at night".

"Squats?" Donna frowned.

"It's like minutes and seconds" The Doctor muttered to her quietly "...But it's been divided into numeric quarters, timed by the square root of the divisional matter in—".

"Nevermind" Donna cut him off. She forced a smile and looked around "Great, just what I need... A puddle of mud-goo-like crap".

**-**

**-**

Rose grinned as she watched several women dance around the camp fire. She glanced to May, and smiled, thanking her when she offered her a bowl full of bread and fruit.

The sky was darkening and the stars were out, outlining the tribe. The camp fire was large enough to light up half the camp area and the whole tribe was panned around the one camp fire.

Half of the women were dancing and the other half singing. Rose hadn't known when she had felt this much at peace. She had been missing her mum, wondering how she was doing, wondering whether the baby was a boy or a girl.

So maybe she'd just have to stay one night and then go find The Doctor, Donna and Jack. Besides, she would rather stay with the Donne Potenti tribe then with the Hawk Tribe... Hostile much?

"Come join us, Rose!" May cried, laughing as she danced round the fire.

So Rose did. She blushed, grinned and took May's hand to dance around the fire.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reviewing so far!**

**Reviews are gold! (hint hint) :)**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	13. Tribes at War

**Part 12**

**Tribes at War**

**-**

**-**

"Rose, Rose wake up!" May shook the sleeping Rose, holding her voice to a whisper. She couldn't be heard. By God, she could not give them away.

"Huh?" Rose jerked awake "Is The Doctor here yet?" she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"We must go" May grabbed Rose's hand and led her out of the hut and into the darkness of the camp. Rose could make out other blurry shapes, all moving about quickly with purpose.

"The Hawk Tribe have found us" Padme informed them, suited up in golden armour with a Tiger mask across her eyes and holding two sharp spears tied together.

The rest of the tribe, Rose noticed, were also wearing similar suits of armour and holding weapons. "What's going on?" Rose panicked "Where's The Doctor?".

"The Hawk Tribe have come to attack" Padme continued "They have come for you... We shall fight our way out" she smiled coldly "We shall not die".

"What—" Rose began as two women came around her and strapped golden armour to her chest. They pulled on a Wolf's mask for her eyes and thrust a bow and arrow into her hands.

"Oh no" Rose shook her head "I'm not fighting".

May and Padme stared her at.

"I'm not!" Rose shrieked "I'm not killing—".

"It's us or them" Padme interrupted "You decide... Meanwhile, the tribe is going to start mapping themselves out around the camp..." she paused "If you do want to live, Rose... Your place will be centre-front, with me and May".

"Padme" May protested "She is not trained—".

"She has the howl of the wolf and the power of the Goddesses" Padme interrupted again "She will fight. Or she will die trying" she glanced up at Rose once before walking away.

"I—" Rose spluttered, looking down at the weapons in her hands.

"Ready?" May forced a smile. She marched out on the front with several other women as Padme took centre-lead and glanced back to see Rose sigh and join the fight beside May.

**-**

**-**

"We're not killing anyone" The Doctor insisted as he hid among the bushes with Jack and several other tribesmen. Donna had been told to hide, yards away, and she had stomped her foot and said no but after a long conversation with The Doctor, she finally relented, told the Hawk Tribe to shove it and marched away to the other bushes.

"Shh" one of the tribesmen hissed "See them? Over there, getting ready for battle... There is your blonde friend" he pointed to the right.

The Doctor's head shot up and he stared in shock as Rose stood beside the other Donne Potenti women with golden armour and weapons. She had a wolf mask on but he could definitely see that it was her.

"Rose" The Doctor whispered, feeling Jack move beside him.

"On three" the tribesman barked quietly "One... Two... Three!".

**-**

**-**

"Three!!".

Rose jumped in shock as a gravelly voice shouted from the jungle and she instinctively raised her bow and arrow, glancing briefly at May.

Suddenly, the Hawk Tribe, The Doctor and Jack ran out from the jungle and Rose grinned and dropped her weapon in surprise and relief. Jack was holding his gun and The Doctor was carrying a spear.

She frowned as both tribes stopped, yards away from each other.

"Doctor" Rose called, grinning at him. He grinned back, glancing her up and down.

"Warrior Rose then, is it?" he smirked.

"So what if it is?" Rose smirked back, ready to walk over to him but Padme held out her arm and stopped her from crossing. "What?" Rose cried "Let me go! That's The Doctor!".

"With the Hawk Tribe" Padme added bitterly "He is unworthy".

"Drop your weapons" Rose called out to other side but none of them did. Jack hesitated but kept his gun raised and The Doctor continued to grip the spear. The Hawk Tribe inched closer but didn't drop anything.

"Drop your weapons!" Rose cried angrily this time and still, no reaction.

"It's too risky, Rose" Jack called out "You can't trust the Donne Potenti!".

"They're not the ones pointing the gun at me" Rose bit back sharply, stepping backwards, making Jack flinch with pain as the hurtful memory of the London Eye sprung into his mind.

"We've just come for Rose" The Doctor stepped in, using his friendly approach "My friend, Rose... That's all, we don't want bloodshed or war... Just, Rose".

"Rose is not a possession" Padme barked "She is higher than all of you pitiful little people...".

Rose managed a weak smile but glanced to The Doctor worryingly "Doctor... Those people, The Hawk Tribe... They're evil, they treat us like shit; even after you went to heal their stupid Chief and all the Donne Potenti have been is kind and nurturing...".

"That's not what I hear" The Doctor muttered, glancing from Padme to May.

"Yeah, well I hear things too" Rose snapped, stepping forwards in anger "The Hawk Tribe are animals! Killing machines! They strike down women because we're more mature than they are...".

"What?" Jack scoffed "Are you kidding me?".

"Rose" The Doctor inched closer "I never treat you like that... You're one of the most bravest, most smartest women I know and that's why I l—" he choked off.

"Yeah?" Rose asked quietly but then looked up in confusion "But, I'm just a stupid little human ape, aren't I? Not worthy for The Doctor or his precious time machine...".

"Rose" The Doctor whispered sadly "You know that's not true...".

"Yeah" Jack added "And don't tell her this but Donna... Not the brightest apple in the bunch—".

"JACK HARKNESS!" an angry female voice boomed from the jungle.

Rose lifted her head to look for the hidden Donna and repressed a slight smile. She turned to May and pulled her into a tight hug before stepping back to take off the golden armour.

"This doesn't belong to me" Rose added, slipping off the Wolf mask. She handed them back to May, who smiled at her sadly. Rose looked down when May pushed the Wolf mask back into Rose's hands.

"What—" Rose began.

"Take this" May whispered "You are the Wolf, Rose Tyler" she kissed her gently on the cheek and watched as Rose dodged past Padme's threatening look and fell into the arms of an overjoyed Time Lord.

"I thought I'd lost you!" he grinned, clinging onto her so tight, she gasped for breath. Jack joined in on the hug as Rose laughed and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"We can go now" The Doctor added loudly, both tribes hearing him.

"Think yourselves lucky" one of the Hawk tribesmen spoke up "We spared your lives and left with dignity".

Padme raised her eyebrows in disgust "Dignity? You don't know the meaning of the word...".

"Let's stop this now" The Doctor cut in darkly "Before anything happens that you're going to regret".

"Only men regret" Padme spat "Women rejoice".

"Then rejoice in our departure" The Doctor turned to go and pulled Rose down with him, Jack following them. They made into the jungle unharmed, searching for Donna.

"Last time I pack my favourite clothes for any of your TARDIS adventures" Donna groaned, standing up to reveal her black jumper, half eaten.

Rose covered her mouth in shock "What happened?".

"This weird lizard thing came and..." Donna paused, pulling off her jumper to reveal a green tank-top "...He must have loved the colour...".

Suddenly, war cries shrieked and Rose and The Doctor looked up to see both tribes, pummelling each other with their weapons. "It's all my fault!" Rose ducked a thrown branch.

"No, it's not!" The Doctor grabbed her hand "Bound to happen more time or other..." he saw Donna grab Jack's hand and suddenly, back with the running.

**-**

**-**

Gwen slumped against a rock and watched as Ianto gulped down the last of their fresh water. 45 days. No shower. No comfort food. What a frigging nightmare.

Ianto gave her a passing smile and sat down beside her "Don't worry, we'll find Jack... We always do... He'll just be naked or have three heads, which has happened, actually..." he trailed off, grinning.

Gwen rubbed the sweat from her forehead and gasped for breath "I wish... I had just rented a movie when I said I had always wanted to explore exotic jungles...".

Ianto grinned and watched a blue and red bird with fluffy feathers fly from one tree to the other. He looked up and twigged, an idea hitting him in the face like a light-bulb going on in his head.

"Ianto?" Gwen frowned, staring at him.

"The trees, Gwen!" Ianto jumped up and ran to a tree, Gwen following him with a puzzled look.

"What about the trees?" she asked, biting her lip "Ianto, if you're feeling mad, just say and I'll—".

"Gwen" Ianto cut her off with a sigh as he started to climb the tree with energy she didn't know he had left. He got to the top and looked around.

"The trees!" Gwen cried, finally getting it. She hiked up as well and came to stand next to him on the second highest branch. They looked out at the jungle with awe and amusement.

"This place really is beautiful..." Gwen whispered.

Suddenly, big large thumps began to shake the tree they were on and everything around it. Gwen gripped Ianto's arm as the thumps got louder and louder, heavier and heavier.

"Oh my god" Gwen gasped "It's like... A giant or a—".

"T-Rex!" Ianto screamed, pushing them down into the tree as a large dark-coloured T-Rex stopped at their tree and sniffed. Gwen's hearts pounded with fear and she glanced over to Ianto.

Screams were heard from far away and the T-Rex jumped up and ran away. "Ah!" Gwen slid down the tree and landed on her feet, heart still hammering away.

"Was that Jack?" Ianto gasped as he landed before her.

"Maybe" Gwen leaned over to be sick. Ianto patted her back softly. His head shot up as human feet pounded their way and suddenly The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Jack flew past them, shrieking their little lungs out.

"Gwen!? Ianto!?" Jack darted back, nearly stumbling as he went. "Thank-god!" he went to hug them but the heavy T-Rex foot-steps were back and he grabbed Ianto and Gwen's hands instead and started running again.

"Will you bloody 'urry up!?" Donna shrieked back.

"I'm trying, Noble!" Jack barked back.

They continued to scream as the prehistoric dinosaur T-Rex thudded after them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Gotta love T-Rex's! lOl :)**

**Reviews are awesome!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	14. The Anomaly Crystal

**Part 13**

**The Anomaly Crystal**

**-**

**-**

Suddenly, big large thumps began to shake the tree they were on and everything around it. Gwen gripped Ianto's arm as the thumps got louder and louder, heavier and heavier.

"Oh my god" Gwen gasped "It's like... A giant or a—".

"T-Rex!" Ianto screamed, pushing them down into the tree as a large dark-coloured T-Rex stopped at their tree and sniffed. Gwen's hearts pounded with fear and she glanced over to Ianto.

Screams were heard from far away and the T-Rex jumped up and ran away. "Ah!" Gwen slid down the tree and landed on her feet, heart still hammering away.

"What that Jack?" Ianto gasped as he landed before her.

"Maybe" Gwen leaned over to be sick. Ianto patted her back softly. His head shot up as human feet pounded their way and suddenly The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Jack flew past them, shrieking their little lungs out.

"Gwen!? Ianto!?" Jack darted back, nearly stumbling as he went. "Thank-god!" he went to hug them but the heavy T-Rex foot-steps were back and he grabbed Ianto and Gwen's hands and started running again.

"Will you bloody 'urry up!?" Donna shrieked back.

"I'm trying, Noble!" Jack barked back.

They continued to scream as the prehistoric dinosaur T-Rex thudded after them.

**-**

**-**

The dark-coloured T-Rex stopped abruptly at a lake and stared. He sniffed loudly and looked around, as if checking for any traps or tricks. After several silent moments, he turned and padded off back into the jungle.

The quiet calm of the lake was interrupted as a body jerked up from beneath, choking for air. Gwen looked around and was joined by Ianto, Jack, Donna and The Doctor. They gasped for breath as The Doctor looked around worryingly.

"Rose!?" he shouted "Rose!?".

"_Right here"_ her voice replied inside his head. The Doctor turned when a small figure appeared from behind him, jumping into the air for more breath.

"Rose" he grabbed her tightly "God, what is it with you and water?" he muttered.

Rose smiled softly and hugged him back. She glanced up at her surroundings "Barney disappeared then?".

"Who's Barney?" Jack frowned.

Donna and Rose stared at him.

"Barney" Donna stated "Big purple dino—Oh nevermind...".

"Can we get out of here now?" Gwen interrupted.

"Gladly" Ianto added, swimming over to the side to haul himself out. When they had detangled themselves from the gook and weed, they slowly made their way back through the jungle.

"I suppose no-one's gonnah suggest we just pack up and head home?" Donna tried sheepishly. Silence. "...Guess not, then...".

"Where you'd wanna start?" Gwen asked Jack "...Me and Ianto heard this noise, ran from our camp and wound up running from prehistoric dinosaurs!" she glanced to Ianto "...And he wasn't been very helpful...".

Ianto rolled his eyes "I have been perfectly helpful, Gwen...".

"You have not!" Gwen snapped.

"Refusing to sleep with you is not unacceptable!" Ianto bit back.

Jack raised his eyebrow "I have missed a lot...".

"It's a long story" Gwen muttered.

"You wish" Ianto muttered back.

"Can we get back to prehistoric dinosaurs in 23rd Century Africa?" The Doctor interrupted happily "Any thoughts? Ideas? Ponderings? Lemme know... Drop me a line—".

"Doctor" Rose cut him off, half-smiling, half-not "Jack, tell us about the anomalies..." she wrapped her arms around her wet self in attempt to keep warm.

"We got a reading" Jack began "...Anomalies from different time periods kept cropping up in random areas of the jungle... Owen and Tosh mapped out the jungle but there's still 40 percent unexplored".

"Where do we start?" Donna sighed, tiredly "...I mean, isn't there some kind of tracking device or some map or a..." she exhaled deeply and shook her head, grabbing her temples.

"Donna?" Jack inched closer.

"Sorry" Donna shook her head slowly "I just... Got a headache".

"I left the only pain-killers I had at the Hawk Tribe" The Doctor replied apologetically.

"Hold on" Rose began, pacing back and forwards "When I was with the Donne Potenti, they taught me their rituals, dances, their culture and stuff... They mentioned their Goddesses Temple... Like a chamber that contained mystical powers, May said... She told me it's where they take their people if anyone's sick... They get healed".

"Anomaly-related?" Gwen frowned.

The Doctor shrugged "...Dunno... But, still worth a look... Mystical powers..." he looked up "That's got _me_ written all over it... Come on, Rose... Lead the way".

Rose froze and began to look from right to left "Ah..." she paused "Slight problem there...".

"Oh god, we're lost, aren't we?" Donna shrieked, looking around.

"_Way to go, Doc"_ Rose's voice rang through-out his head.

"_It's not my fault!"_ The Doctor replied to her, silently repressing a look.

Gwen, Jack and Ianto gave each-other looks as The Doctor and Rose practically beamed at each-other. Donna breathed deeply, still clutching her head.

"_Seems to be your fault... Not me or Donna that brought us to 23__rd__ Century Africa... And getting caught up between a Tribe War and prehistoric dinosaurs... All your fault"._

The Doctor snorted aloud, getting a narrowed look from Jack and a confused glance from Donna. Rose shifted from one foot to another and smirked.

"_Look, as the last Time Lord, I have authority over... Blame in general... So if we're playing the blame game... All your fault... Y'hear, Rose Tyler? All your fault"._

Rose couldn't help but laugh and Jack stepped forward. "Okay, anyone else feeling a little left out here?" he glanced from Rose to The Doctor.

"Come on" Rose laughed, stumbling forwards into the jungle "...I think I can remember the way...".

"_Oh, now you remember..."._

Rose turned and shot The Doctor a look and smirked, walking back into the jungle.

"What is going on!?" Jack frowned.

"Come on, Jack" The Doctor grinned, following after Rose.

Jack took Donna's hand, glanced once at Ianto and Gwen and followed after The Doctor and Rose. Gwen sighed and ignored Ianto as she walked on quickly.

"Wait up then" Ianto sighed, heading into the jungle.

**-**

**-**

Rose stumbled over a mountain of rocks and The Doctor reached out to steady her. Jack was guiding Donna and Gwen and Ianto were still arguing over who asked who for sex. Turns out, wasn't as interesting as Donna would have thought. She did think it was cute when Jack shot Ianto a look of jealously and turned red.

"So this temple..." Donna called out to Rose "...It's got like a toilet, right?".

"Probably not, Donna!" Rose cried back.

"Donna..." Jack grinned, half-laughing "...You could always—".

"No!" Rose and Donna cut him off at the same time.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Are we nearly there?" Ianto called to the front.

"I think so" Rose replied "...If I can remember right... They said something about a hill and a shadow... May chanted some ritual but I didn't know what it meant..." pause "She mentioned Bad Wolf".

The Doctor froze.

"And I got to thinking, she couldn't right? She—She wouldn't... Right?", breathing deeply; she forced herself to look at The Doctor's unwritten face.

"Keep moving!" Jack cried from the back "Come on, people! We're wasting precious minutes here!".

Rose turned away from The Doctor and started walking again, feeling his presence right behind her. Things started running through her mind as she climbed over some more rocks and ground. What if Bad Wolf was coming right back to bite them on the ass? Last time, she had given Rose immortality... Had they really thought Bad Wolf would just leave them alone? Forget about the blonde that created her and the Time Lord that had wanted to kill her?

"We're here" Rose announced, standing straight on a high hill, staring down a cracked and broken-down temple. She glanced up and down and sighed relief when no-one from either Tribe was seen.

"Wow" Jack gasped "Pretty cave".

"Pretty camp" Ianto muttered, getting a grin from Gwen.

"You think it's dangerous?" Rose asked The Doctor.

He stood behind her, his body pressed to hers in an attempt to keep them from rolling down the high hill into the temple and other works of nature.

"I think everything's dangerous" The Doctor whispered, looking around "...Although... the Donne Potenti and Hawk Tribes don't seem to be anywhere near...".

"Yeah, killing each other..." Donna mumbled. She frowned "Shouldn't we have stopped that or something? Cause... We did sort of start it...".

"I would have loved too" The Doctor drew back "...But I can't... Something are meant to happen and some things aren't... I just feel it".

"Well I hope the Donne Potenti kicked ass" Rose folded her arms.

Jack raised his eyebrow.

"What? The Hawk Tribe were vile" Rose pulled a face.

"Well, what do you expect?" The Doctor shrugged "...Hidden away for years in a jungle... Fighting off prehistoric animals and another tribe... At some point, you're bound to turn cold".

"That isn't an excuse" Donna pursed her lips, making Rose grin "The Donne Potenti had the same deal and they're not all bitter and horrible... A bit proud, but what woman isn't?".

"Can we just get down there before Rexy comes back?" Gwen interrupted "Hungry?".

The Doctor took Rose's hand and slowly led her down the high hill. Jack, Donna, Gwen and Ianto followed, carefully dodging the rocks and holes in the ground.

They got to the temple as Donna sighed and sat down on a rock "...I think I'll wait here... My head's still pounding..." she looked up to Jack's concerned face.

"I'll be fine" she laughed, looking to The Doctor and Rose "...Seriously... I just need some rest".

"Just yell if you need anything" The Doctor added. He turned and made his way into the temple. Rose stayed where she was, staring at Donna, biting her lip.

"Rose" Donna pulled a face "Go".

"I'll be right in there" Rose reached out and touched her arm supportively before following Ianto and Gwen into the temple. Jack stood before Donna, staring down at her.

"Jack" Donna sighed "How many more times, I am not a child, I just have a sore head and I need some air... Okay?" she forced a smile "Nothing's wrong... Honestly".

Jack stared.

"Jack!" Donna turned angry "There's nothing wrong—".

She was cut off as Jack pressed his lips to hers, urging his tongue to blend in with hers. Donna gasped in shock and tried to pull away but Jack resisted, staying firm on his spot. She kissed him back for several seconds until he pulled away, needing air.

"What the hell was that?" Donna breathed. Jack panted slightly and his gaze drew down to her chain and gem. It was glowing a murky dark green.

Donna followed his gaze and quickly shoved the chain back inside her top.

"What was that?" Donna demanded, flustered.

"I eh..." Jack stumbled back-wards "I..." he sat down next to her and tried to form words. The pair never noticed Ianto's saddened and pained face, looking out from the temple at them.

**-**

**-**

The Doctor and Rose walked along the dark and dank walls of the temple. Rose glanced back and noticed Gwen yards away, waiting for Ianto. She could make out his face, staring at something outside of the temple.

Gwen called to him and he turned, catching up with them. Rose turned back to The Doctor and failed noticing he had stopped walking, bumped right into the back of him.

"Sorry" Rose mumbled, feeling his hands grab her waist. He turned and shoved her against the wall, making her gasp.

"Don't move" The Doctor hissed.

"Doc—" Rose gasped.

The Doctor slapped his hand against her mouth as her chest rose up and down dangerously. His hands roamed down to her stomach and she inhaled sharply.

"Here we go..." The Doctor smiled, holding up an eight-legged insect. It was large and red all over, with 6 eyes and two sharp front teeth.

"Oh my god" Rose inched away "...Was that..." she glanced down to her stomach in shock.

"Latched onto you when we walked in here" The Doctor told her, eyes still on the squirming insect. He smiled at it, child-like, oblivious to Rose's shock.

"Why didn't you get it off sooner!?" Rose shrieked.

"It would have bitten you" The Doctor shrugged "If I acted too fast and got you worked up, it'd protect itself and attack you... Most likely poisonous...".

"Why are you holding it then?" Rose frowned.

"It likes me" The Doctor smiled, bending down to the ground to let the creature run away. Rose made a face and watched the creature run into a hole in the cracked walls.

"Shall we?" The Doctor strode on, smiling brightly.

Ianto followed after him and Gwen stopped by the silent Rose.

"Rose?" Gwen frowned "Are you okay?".

"One of these days..." Rose muttered, starting to walk again.

Gwen glanced behind her once, sighed and walked after Rose.

**-**

**-**

The Doctor opened a big black door and stared into the room. Rose was sharply behind him, followed by Gwen and Ianto. The Doctor grabbed a wooden log on fire from the wall and held it up to give light into the room.

"Oh my god..." Rose whispered, wincing as the unnatural light hit her eyes.

"Don't look directly at it" The Doctor whispered.

All four of them stared in awe and shock at the large shining crystal that was hovering in the centre of the room. The light shone up the whole room, making Rose wince and turn away.

The Doctor was unaffected and gave the wooden torch to Rose so he could walk towards the crystal. He grinned brilliantly, his eyes casting over the triangle-shaped crystal.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Reviews are love!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	15. Leaving Africa

**Part 14**

**Leaving Africa**

**-**

**-**

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose breathed.

"It's the Crystal of Taraka" The Doctor replied, his eyes never leaving the crystal.

"Whoa, back up" Rose frowned, giving the torch to Ianto roughly "Did you just steal an idea from Buffy?".

The Doctor gave her an incredulous look and then shook his head "No Rose, that would be The Order of Taraka... This..." he pointed to the crystal "...Is The Crystal of Taraka".

Rose snorted and put her hands on her hips "Oh my god, you stole from Joss Whedon!"

"I did not!" The Doctor replied, "Besides, I didn't know you had a thing for vampires!".

"Didn't know you had a thing for blonde teenage girls!" Rose cried, but then realising from his smirk how that was a bit ironic, she rolled her eyes "Whatever... You just used that word cause you don't actually know what that... Thing is!" she pointed to the crystal.

"Look, if anything, _I'm_ the one who gave Joss that idea!" The Doctor replied, oblivious to Gwen and Ianto groans of annoyance.

Rose snorted "Hang on—let me get this straight—... Are you actually insinuating that _you_, went to see Joss Whedon and gave _him_ the idea for The Order of Taraka?" she stared.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows suggestively "That's exactly what I'm saying!" he grinned happily.

Rose let out a dramatic gasp and shook her head "Sometimes, I don't believe what comes out of your mouth...".

"It happened..." The Doctor smiled "How'd you think he came up with the character The Master?".

"Oh here we go..." Ianto sighed, leaning against the wall in boredom.

Rose gripped her head in frustration "You liar!" she watched him laugh quietly "...So go on then, who's _The Master_?" she rolled her eyes.

"My old friend, enemy, ex-boyfriend but that's a whole other story..." The Doctor said quickly, darting round the room to look at the crystal.

Rose couldn't contain her mock laugh and shocked eyes "Oh wait till Jack hears this!".

"I think he'll be a bit busy with Donna" Ianto snapped, getting a look from Gwen.

"Hang on—" Rose grinned "You dated a vampire?".

"Well..." The Doctor tilted his head, grinning "He wasn't a...—The Master, he was a Time Lord... Gone slightly wrong... Still, we got drunk one night and one thing to another..." he looked up and chuckled; as if remembering something "He did this thing with his back... We—".

"You can stop there!" Rose laughed.

"The question is" Gwen interrupted "What are we going to do about _that_?" she pointed to the crystal.

"Or" Ianto stood, sighing "..._What_ that is in the bloody first place?".

The Doctor grinned as he stepped closer to the crystal "Now we're getting somewhere... That... Is what's causing the anomalies... It's an alien power tool... Used for rituals, moon dances... Must have crashed here on Earth...".

"And the Donne Potenti found it and started worshipping it?" Rose frowned.

"Exactly" The Doctor nodded "I think this has been giving them power... Power that went straight to their heads... Made them think they were indestructible...".

"Made them physic?" Rose frowned.

"What?" The Doctor drew back "Psychic? How'd you mean?".

Rose looked away, going quiet "May... Padme... They told me I was a Wolf... The Goddess of a Wolf... Bad Wolf" she wrapped her arms around herself almost painfully.

"Possibly" The Doctor nodded, avoiding her gaze.

"And the prehistoric animals?" Gwen asked.

"The alien power converged with the Earth time-lines..." The Doctor babbled quickly, Rose frowning to keep up with him "... The time-lines rippled; an effect of the Donne Potenti harnessing the power... Anomalies opened up and the prehistoric animals just came rampaging through... Just an after-math effect...".

"So while there's several flying beasties and a couple T-Rex's running loose out there... What happens when they get to the mainland and people get killed? Everybody goes on red-alert and locks down Africa and this Island... How do we stop it?" Gwen stood, arms folded.

"...Oh, we destroy the crystal, the power dies and the prehistoric animals... Gone, dead, capoot, nada, nothing, no more, asta la vista—" The Doctor rambled.

"Doctor" Rose cut him off, smiling knowingly.

"Right, sorry..." The Doctor nodded, staring at the crystal "...See, the thing is... There's a reason you don't look directly at it..." his tone of voice went dark "...Cause if you look at it for too long... You start to go mad..." he paused.

"Ianto".

They all swung around to look at Ianto. Gwen gasped and drew closer to Rose, who clasped her hand. The Doctor watched Ianto's glazed over eyes, zombie-expression and pale coloured face, just staring at the crystal.

"What's happening to him?" Gwen shrieked.

"The crystal's draining his energy... Locking in on his DNA, like the Donne Potenti, in just a couple minutes, he'll resort back to Ianto... Just a little mad, power-driven, ideas babbling from the mouth like foam..." The Doctor explained "We need to get him out of here... Now".

"How do we do that?" Gwen gasped "He's a zombie!".

"One of you, gimme your shirt!" The Doctor cried suddenly.

"What!?" Gwen and Rose gasped at the same time.

"Hurry up!" The Doctor added.

Rose shook her head and Gwen sighed, unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a vest. She threw her shirt to The Doctor with a glare and watched as he ripped her sleeve off.

"I loved that shirt!" Gwen cried.

The Doctor bounced over to Ianto and tied the sleeve around his head, covering his eyes from the crystal. He turned back to the crystal and frowned.

"This is going to hurt" he nodded.

"What?" Rose winced.

"Oh yes" The Doctor grinned "Definitely going to hurt" in one swift move, he threw his body into the air and landed on the crystal, bringing into crashing into the ground.

"Doctor!" Rose shrieked.

The Doctor gasped and turned over, wrapping the half-lit crystal in Gwen's ripped shirt. "Ow!" he struggled to sit up, still grasping the large crystal to his chest.

"Can we go now?" Gwen cried, blinking in the now darkened-room.

Rose helped The Doctor up to his feet and grinned as she brushed some dirt from his cheek.

"How'd I look?" The Doctor smirked.

"Rude and not ginger" Rose poked her tongue through her teeth, reaching out to take his arm.

"What about Ianto?" Gwen interrupted them.

"Just gently turn him around..." The Doctor said quietly "And guide him down the halls. He'll be back to normal in a little while...".

"Come on then" Rose took his hand and they walked slowly from the room.

**-**

**-**

Donna stared at Jack "That's the most lamest, most stupidest, most arrogant, most annoying, most Jack Harkness excuse in the whole world!" she whacked his arm.

"Ow!" Jack pulled away "I can't help it, okay? It was an impulse... I just... You looked so sad and I thought, you looked... I wanted to... I mean, I wouldn't if..." he sighed, glancing to a smiling Donna.

"Didn't know I could make Captain Jack Harkness stumble over his words" she told him happily "Don't I feel special?" she pulled a face.

"Donna" Jack sighed "I'm sorry... The Doctor told me you were getting over some guy and I go and be _me_... But I thought I could make you feel better... Besides, I wanted to kiss you".

"Really?" Donna asked quietly.

Jack nodded.

"What about Ianto?" Donna frowned "You two are always flirting, always giving each-other looks... Always..." she trailed off, then looked at him firmly "...I can't get my heart broken again, Jack... I won't and not by you... I don't want to lose you as a friend...".

Jack stayed silent.

"We'd be terrible together, Jack" Donna laughed "I'd nag you, you'd flirt with other aliens..." she smirked "You'd have to meet my mother and granddad... Not something you _ever_ wanna do... And, you work at Torchwood and I... I'd never leave The Doctor and Rose... I couldn't... They're my family...".

Jack nodded "...You're so right... I'm sorry... And can we not tell The Doctor? Cause, I have a feeling he'd probably hit me... Or do something very painful to my General...".

"General?" Donna snorted "Knowing you, I thought you'd have called it Major...".

Jack laughed and then stopped, staring into her eyes. He broke away, grinning "One last kiss? For old time's sake...".

"Go on then" Donna laughed back "You big softie..." she leaned in and Jack brushed his lips to hers. Donna gasped when Jack grinded against her. She broke away from his mouth, inches apart, breathing hotly.

Jack's eyes fell on the gem around her neck and he smiled "What is that thing? Why does it keep changing colour?".

"It's a heart chain" Donna breathed back "Shows you what your heart feels... Klum gave me it before..." tears swarmed in her eyes.

"Klum is the..?" Jack asked slowly.

Donna nodded.

"Guess what colour it is now?" Jack grinned.

Donna rolled her eyes "What?".

"Red" Jack nodded "I think that means... Lust... Love... Want" he grinned.

"You are too cocky for your own good!" Donna laughed.

Jack puckered his lips in a grin and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Uh-hum...".

Jack and Donna broke apart, looking up a startled Rose and Gwen, an annoyed Doctor and a blind-folded Ianto.

"Doctor" Jack grinned, standing up, eyeing the large wrapped object in his arms "What's that?" he glanced to Ianto "Why—Why is Ianto blind-folded?".

"Long story short" Gwen stepped forwards "We found some weird alien crystal that's causing the anomalies, Ianto got zombie-ed so now we're just waiting for him to go back to normal... Oh and The Doctor's met Joss Whedon".

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" Jack smirked "I love that show!".

"And he had a relationship with a Time Lord back in the day" Rose added, suppressing a laugh.

The Doctor rolled his eyes "It wasn't a relationship!".

"There's hope for us all" Jack laughed.

"How will we destroy the crystal?" Gwen asked The Doctor.

"Burn it" The Doctor smiled happily "Start a camp fire, watch it burn and then head back to the TARDIS..." he glanced up at Jack "...Torchwood you're dropping point?".

Jack glanced to Donna quickly before looking back at The Doctor "Yes... Torchwood is my dropping point".

"Let's just hope we don't get caught up in the tribe bloodshed" Donna stood looking around.

"I'm just surprised we made it out there alive" The Doctor grinned, gesturing to the temple.

"How'd you mean, Doctor?" Rose frowned.

"Well" The Doctor began, placing the wrapped crystal on the ground "Usually it's take a crystal, temple comes down... Steal some gold, you age increasingly... Take an amulet, you get buried alive—".

"We get it" Gwen interrupted.

"I'll get started on some fire wood" Rose said, slowly walking into the jungle.

"I'll come as well" The Doctor smiled cheerfully. He turned back to Jack "Give Ianto some water and take off that blind-fold... Maybe some fruit will help as well... Donna, Gwen; find some boulders, place them around the crystal...".

"Yes, sir" Donna muttered sarcastically.

"Thank you!" The Doctor called, catching up to Rose. "Hey" he smiled warmly.

Rose forced a smile and turned away, pretending to search for wood.

"Rose, are you okay?" The Doctor's tone turned serious.

"Yep" Rose said, still not turning "...I'm, I'm great... Why?".

"Well..." The Doctor shrugged "I never got to ask you how you were feeling after..." he shifted uncomfortably "I mean, we got taken to the Hawk Tribe and there wasn't any time to ask if you still felt... Hormonally active...?" he trembled at the last bit.

Rose laughed and turned around to face him "Is that Time Lord tongue for sexually charged?".

The Doctor smiled nervously, shrugging "More or less... Do you?" he paused.

"I think we'd know by now..." Rose smirked, picking up some wood. She stopped and turned to face him "...No, I'm fine... Just worried about Donna, that's all...".

"Yeah, Jack being Jack didn't help" The Doctor sighed, picking up some twigs.

"She just got her heart broken all over again" Rose sighed "First Lance, then Klum and now Jack... Love sucks, if anything, I should know that... My first boyfriend Jimmy Stone, what a moron... Conned me out of £800 and then dropped me like that..." she snapped her fingers "...And then, Mickey, of course... Let's just say, we went our separate ways...".

"You weren't close?" The Doctor perked up, avoiding her gaze.

Rose shook her head "Nah... After..." she swallowed hard "...After Doomsday... Me and mum moved into Pete's mansion... Mickey moved in with Jake... They got jobs at Torchwood, and he met someone...".

"Oh?" The Doctor frowned.

"Lily" Rose forced a smile "Health and Safety Officer... She sure did check Mickey out alright...".

"You and your mum settled in then?" The Doctor mused.

"More or less" Rose shrugged "...Pete had to come up with some cock and bull story when mum was suddenly alive with a daughter on tow... Me and Pete... We tried but..." she paused "He's my dad and I love him but... He was never _my_ dad... Y'know?".

The Doctor waited.

"_My _dad died in my arms in 1987" Rose whispered "...We were still like father and daughter... For mum's sake... But it wasn't how I pictured it be would be...".

"Usually never is" The Doctor sighed sadly.

"Come on" Rose shook her head, arms full of wood and logs, like The Doctor's "Before more dinosaurs get unleashed or _we_ go back to prehistoric dino age...".

The Doctor smiled and followed after her.

**-**

**-**

Donna shoved the last of the heavy hot rocks around the covered crystal as Gwen made them evenly circurled. Jack was sitting next to Ianto, staring at him with wide and concerned eyes.

Ianto's colour had returned to his face and he was blinking slowly, occasionally letting Jack pour some water down his throat or slip some soft small fruit in.

"I don't get it" Donna frowned "Ianto became... Zombie-ed but how come nobody else did?".

"I dunno" Gwen shrugged "...The Doctor was just mumbling away, as was Rose, and I... I was just bored... I had to look away from the crystal, it became too bright...".

"And Ianto became hypnotized or something..." Jack mumbled running his hand down Ianto's cheek "It's okay..." he whispered "I'm here, I've got you...".

"And we've got these!" The Doctor bounded in, Rose following him. They were carrying wood, logs and twigs. He glanced to Ianto but proceeded to the crystal.

"Don't look" he warned them. Uncovering the wrapped crystal, he threw the logs onto it, and gestured for Rose to do the same. Rose, Gwen and Donna stepped back, watching The Doctor point at the wood with his sonic screwdriver.

The wood caught fire and The Doctor stepped back, watching as the crystal shone brighter than ever before, slowly burning away. He frowned with worry.

"Ah".

"What?" Rose panicked.

"...Something I may have missed before..." The Doctor put his hands on his hips.

"What?" Rose repeated.

"Yep, it'll blow. Run!" The Doctor turned and pushed everybody out of the way as the crystal, wood and fire exploded, covering them with bits of dirt and burnt wood.

"Oh my..." Rose gasped, struggling to sit up.

"Is everyone alright!?" The Doctor cried.

"What happened?" Ianto gasped, frowning as Jack grinned and hugged him for dear life.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" The Doctor helped Rose up, glancing over to Donna and Gwen.

"Oh no" Gwen gaped.

"What?" Rose frowned.

"Oh no".

"What!?".

"Run!".

* * *

**A/N:**

**...dun dun dun... lol**

**did anybody catch war of the worlds? That had me jumping at every little thing lol...**

**Reviews are gold!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	16. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Part 15**

**Home is Where the Heart is**

**-**

**-**

"Don't look" he warned them. Uncovering the wrapped crystal, he threw the logs onto it, and gestured for Rose to do the same. Rose, Gwen and Donna stepped back, watching The Doctor point at the wood with his sonic screwdriver.

The wood caught fire and The Doctor stepped back, watching as the crystal shone brighter than ever before, slowly burning away. He frowned with worry.

"Ah".

"What?" Rose panicked.

"...Something I may have missed before..." The Doctor put his hands on his hips.

"What?" Rose repeated.

"Yep, it'll blow. Run!" The Doctor turned and pushed everybody out of the way as the crystal, wood and fire exploded, covering them with bits of dirt and burnt wood.

"Oh my..." Rose gasped, struggling to sit up.

"Is everyone alright!?" The Doctor cried.

"What happened?" Ianto gasped, frowning as Jack grinned and hugged him for dear life.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" The Doctor helped Rose up, glancing over to Donna and Gwen.

"Oh no" Gwen gaped.

"What?" Rose frowned.

"Oh no".

"What!?".

"Run!".

Rose turned in time to see The Hawk Tribe and The Donne Potenti Tribe screaming at them, running towards them with weapons and shrieks of angry.

"Oh shit" Rose muttered.

"You destroyed our power!" one Donne Potenti woman cried.

"We shall slit your throats!" one of the Hawk Tribe screamed.

"I'd rather not" The Doctor mumbled, taking Rose's hand. Donna grabbed Gwen's hand and Jack grabbed Ianto's hand, relieved that he was himself again.

"Run!".

They sped through the jungle, shrieking with fear as two tribes, now working together, were looking to kill them. Rose could feel her heart beating faster and faster, even hear The Doctor's breath hitch as she clutched to him harder, her ankles hitting the ground harder and harder with every stamp.

Jack and Ianto were the fastest, holding each-other's arms for dear life while Donna and Gwen ran on behind them and Rose and The Doctor behind them.

The tribes continued their run towards them, screaming words of death. "You can't run from us! This is _our_ jungle now! Doctor, you shall perish!".

Rose gasped, feeling The Doctor slow down. She whacked him weakly and he quickened his pace, making her groan in pain as he pulled her along with him. She was going to fall. She couldn't run much faster. Much harder.

And suddenly, she was falling. Her body thumped to the ground with a sickening thud. The Doctor spun on his heel, but he was too late. The two tribes had already reached her.

And then, before they knew it, Rose had stood of her own accord and glared at the tribes. She raised her hand and a green see-through force shot out of her hand, forming a large wall that blocked them and her. The Doctor gaped as he heard the others catch back up to them.

"No! Rose, stop it!" The Doctor screamed, running to her, expecting to find her eyes shining that golden internal light again. There wasn't any internal light. It was just Rose.

"Rose, what's happening?" The Doctor gasped. Her eyes were still looking through the green wall at the confused tribes. "Rose!? Can you hear me!?".

"Doctor, I'm not deaf..." Rose replied, turning to look at him. Her hand was still raised, nearly touching the green wall.

"How..." The Doctor trailed off.

"I dunno..." Rose frowned "...One minute, I was on the ground, next thing... I just had this really strong urge to...".

"To..?" The Doctor frowned.

"To protect you" Rose breathed, avoiding his gaze.

"Rose, stop it" The Doctor urged her "Please... Please... Resist it, stop it... Do it... For me" he grasped her held out wrist and squeezed gently.

Rose exhaled deeply and then slowly brought down her hand to her side. Surprisingly, the green see-through wall stayed up. "We haven't got much time" Rose told them, turning around "It'll go down in a few minutes... We've got to go...".

"How'd you know?" Jack frowned.

"It came from me" Rose replied "I feel it... Now, move!".

The Doctor grabbed her hand and suddenly, they were all off running again, leaving the angry and confused tribes behind.

**-**

**-**

The Doctor slammed the TARDIS doors behind him and glanced up at the console to see Rose, sitting on the captain's chair and Donna and Gwen standing by the railings, as Jack sat down on the floor next to a weak Ianto.

"Right then" The Doctor grinned "Leaving 23rd Century Africa!" he pounded up to the console and started hitting random buttons and levers.

"Torchwood, is it?" The Doctor looked down at Jack.

Jack nodded quickly. Ianto smiled up at him and inhaled deeply. "You alright there, Ianto?" The Doctor frowned, glancing over to him.

"Yeah" Ianto nodded "I'll be fine...".

"Everyone else alright?" The Doctor asked, gazing over Rose quickly. She was staring down at her hands, fidgeting like she always did when she was nervous.

They nodded.

"Alright then!" The Doctor pressed a lever "Torchwood, it is!".

**-**

**-**

The TARDIS doors opened and a weak Ianto, tired Jack and sweaty Gwen stumbled from the TARDIS and into the Torchwood Hub. Owen and Tosh were sitting at a table. Tosh smiled when she saw them back and Owen smirked.

"You survived then?" Owen smirked.

"Yeah, thanks Owen" Jack snapped, getting Ianto to sit in a chair.

Gwen flopped down next to him.

"I'll get some water" Tosh frowned at them but went anyway "...And some painkillers...".

The Doctor and Donna appeared from the TARDIS, smiling softly.

Owen stared.

"Hello" The Doctor grinned cheerfully "Mission completed then?".

"Seems to be" Jack nodded. He looked to Donna "Take care, yeah?".

Donna leaned down to hug him "...I'll see you again, yeah?".

"Count on it" Jack whispered into her ear "...Be wonderful, Donna... Be yourself...".

Donna laughed "Aren't I always?" she pulled back.

"Watch yourself" she added with a smile before standing back beside The Doctor. Rose appeared at the doorway, a small smile playing on her lips.

Jack nodded at her and she nodded back.

"Jack" The Doctor grinned "Gwen, Ianto... You've all been fantastic... Wonderful, extremely funny..." he shrugged "...You must get it from me...".

Jack stood and leaned in to hug The Doctor. The Doctor pulled back, smiling. "Doctor..." Jack whispered "If you ever find that ex-boyfriend...?".

"I'll give him your number" The Doctor laughed. He glanced to the rest "Be seeing you..." he turned and followed Donna back into the TARDIS.

"Guys" Jack grinned "You should watch this".

They all turned to see the TARDIS and stared in shock and awe as it whizzed away and dematerialised. Jack beamed and then turned back.

"Right. So what'd I miss?".

**-**

**-**

Donna glanced from The Doctor to Rose and coughed awkwardly at the silent tension. She rose from the captain's chair and forced a yawn.

"I'm so tired... I think I'm just gonnah grab something to eat and then hit the hay... Night" she forced a smile and ignored Rose's expression of protest as she walked down the TARDIS ramp, towards the kitchen.

"Doctor, I need to know what happened" Rose blurted out, stepping closer to him "...I sorta understand the immortal thing, yeah? But the powers... That _wall_... Am I changing? What's wrong with me? Not to mention this telepathic thing... But, it's gone now... I can't hear your thoughts anymore...".

The Doctor smiled softly "Nothing's wrong with you... See, you died Rose... When Bad Wolf gave you her power to bring you back, she had to make it permanent, nothing else would do... And you _are_ Bad Wolf, you created her, as a protector, a warning sign... You're the heart of the TARDIS...".

"And now I've got supernatural powers?" Rose gasped.

The Doctor shrugged "...You unlocked your power with one very simple emotion..." he paused, thinking. _Love._

"That would be..?" Rose held her breath.

"Fear" The Doctor lied "You unlocked your power with fear... You searched your soul and unlocked it, and it came..." he beamed "It saved you...".

"So, I could do it again?" Rose frowned "If I ever needed too..?".

"Probably" The Doctor nodded slowly "...But, you'd need to train... Don't want another Bad Wolf attack like last time..." he went quiet, before looking at her properly "As for the telepathic thing... Bad Wolf is the TARDIS and I'm connected with the TARDIS, she is a part of me.. Just like Bad Wolf is with you...".

"And..." Rose began slowly "We connected then? They connected?".

The Doctor nodded "Yes".

"Does it just go on and off?" Rose frowned "I mean, I can't—".

"You can't hear anything because I've put a barrier up" The Doctor cut off her, feeling his hearts contract when he saw her step back, hurt echoed in her face.

"Right" her voice was cold "Shouldn't be surprised though, should I?".

The Doctor looked away.

"Fine" Rose nodded, sighing. She folded her arms and imagined a wall in her mind. One The Doctor couldn't get through. He lifted his head, as if just aware of the barrier in her mind.

"Rose" his voice cracked.

"I'm really tired" Rose yawned, ignoring his strained and pained eyes "I'll see you in the morning... Donna told me you promised her Christmas?".

Her eyes cast down, tears filling them up "Christmas with her _family_" she in-took sharply and nearly let out a sob at the thought of her mother. God, she missed her so much. She thought being with The Doctor would just be enough. Maybe it wasn't.

"Rose" The Doctor stepped forwards.

"Goodnight, Doctor" Rose stepped back, the cold now edging its way back into her voice. She tore herself away from his gaze and took the direction that Donna had taken down the ramp.

The Doctor waited until she was gone to stare back at the TARDIS rota blankly.

"God, why do I always screw everything up?" he sighed as the TARDIS hummed something back.

"Easy for you to say..." The Doctor muttered, slumping down into the captain's chair to think. The TARDIS hummed something again and he shook his head, sighing.

**-**

**-**

Rose flopped down on her bed with a sigh. God, what a brilliant way to hurt her. Stab her through the heart. Literally. Basically tell her in few words that she wasn't allowed into his mind... Wasn't worthy too hear his thoughts.

She turned over on her side and sighed. Tears came to her eyes and this time, she let them fall. Rose grabbed her pillow and sobbed silently, heaving, hysterically... Sobbing for every bad thing that had happened and every heartache she had experienced.

Bad Wolf had given her everything she had ever wanted. Forever with the alien she loved and still, it was so bloody hard. Forever. No aging, no illness, no death... Just happy bliss with the Time Lord she urgently craved for. Needed. Those months apart had made her mad, killed every happy cell in her body and then she had came back.

Abandoned everybody she has for the one alien she had. Rose turned over, whimpering in sadness as her heart ached again. And again. And again.

_My goodness, Rose... I thought we had agreed to stop doing this..._

Rose jerked up as the voice rang out through her head. She shook her head "No... No, Bad Wolf, you can't... I won't let you... You can't!".

_I thought you already knew I was changed... I gave you what you wanted... Why do you still fear me?_

"What's happening?" Rose gasped "The Doctor said you were gone... Used all your power and gave me immortality... Left me... Gone... Alone...".

_Oh, I am gone. I'm your subconscious... The little voice of reason, well... One of them anyway... You steep yourself in pain, Rose... Why?_

"Leave me alone" Rose cried "Please... Just get out... Get out of my head!".

_Would you like to see her?_

Rose froze "Wha—What?".

_Jacqueline Tyler. Your mum... Do you want to see her?_

"Yes! God, yes!" Rose sobbed harder.

She felt herself falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

She fainted.

**-**

**-**

_Rose opened her eyes and found herself standing on the damp beach on Norway. The one she and The Doctor had said their goodbyes. Where she had told him she loved him... Declared everything and still..._

_"Rose?"._

_Rose spun around and froze when she saw her mother, holding a baby boy in her arms. Her mum had lost weight, still dressed in her posh clothes, she had her hair pulled up and wearing her usual make-up. The baby-boy was dressed in blue pyjamas and holding a green teddy-bear._

_"Mum!" Rose sobbed, running forwards to hug her mum tightly, carefully not to hurt the baby._

_"Oh Rose!" Jackie cried, stroking her daughter's cheek "You look... Amazing... What is this, Rose?"._

_"A dream, mum" Rose whispered._

_"Oh" Jackie frowned "...It's not real then?"._

_"It's so real, mum!" Rose laughed "But, this... I can never do this again... I'm only using the power of Bad Wolf..."._

_"Do you wanna hold him?" Jackie gestured to the baby boy._

_"Yeah" Rose laughed sadly, carefully taking the baby from Jackie, "What's his name?"._

_"Tony" Jackie smiled proudly. Her smiled turned sad "...All you left was a stupid letter, Rose Tyler! And a bloody house call from Mickey and Jackie! Do you know how hard I cried? You could have gone anywhere! Died, for all I know!"._

_Rose sighed and gently rocked Tony._

_"Did you find him?" Jackie looked away._

_Rose nodded slowly "Yes... Everything's fine, mum... I'm gonnah be fine... How's everyone back... there?" she grinned at Tony and he giggled in her arms._

_"Your dad got promoted" Jackie smiled proudly "...Tony's gonnah get the best education, you wait... Mickey got engaged... Yeah, proposed to Lily..."._

_Rose looked up "Yeah?"._

_"Yeah" Jackie nodded slowly "Jake bagged himself a girlfriend... And I..." she paused "I can't stand life without you!" she broke down in tears "God, Rose! I miss you so much!"._

_"I am so, so, sorry mum" Rose cried, new tears falling "...But I l—" she choked off._

_"I know" Jackie nodded sadly "...I know, sweetheart... I don't blame you... I love you"._

_"I love you too, mum" Rose sobbed, falling back into her arms._

_"The Doctor" Jackie raised her head "He's treating you well? You're okay? He isn't gonnah dump you off somewhere... All by yourself..?"._

_"No, mum" Rose shook her head "I know he wouldn't do that... I love him"._

_"And I love you" Jackie whispered, taking Tony from Rose's arms "Remember that, sweetheart"._

_"I will, mum" Rose stepped away "I love you"._

_And, then she was gone._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for taking time to review!!**

**Reviews are gold!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	17. Donna Noble and the Kitchen Conspiracy

**Part 16**

**Donna Noble and the Kitchen Conspiracy**

**-**

**-**

"Rose Tyler, open this door!" Donna banged against Rose's door, hearing a groan from inside. Footsteps. The door swung open to reveal a tired and worn-out Rose.

"What?" Rose yawned "Look, Donna... I'm really not in the mood for this...".

"What happened last night?" Donna folded her arms.

"What?" Rose frowned "What'd you mean? Nothing happened— Whoa!" Donna grabbed her arm and marched her up the ramp, seething angry expressions.

"I'm moving, I'm moving!" Rose cried, pushing Donna from her grip "Jeez woman! What happened to you? Someone shove you out the wrong side of the bed? Oh! Wanna hear what happened to me last night? Well, I was dreaming and I saw—".

"Look at him!" Donna cried. They were in the console room, staring down a half-unconscious Doctor. He had unbuttoned the top of his shirt and in his left hand, was loosely clutching a bottle of alien alcohol.

"What happened?" Donna cried "I leave you two alone for 5 minutes! Next thing I know, it's the morning, you're in bed and he's hammered...".

"It's not my fault!" Rose cried "You can't tell somebody how much they should drink!".

"With him, you do" Donna sighed. She bent down and her and Rose managed to haul him into the captain's chair. Rose laughed as he batted them playfully and yawned.

"I don't even know what this is" Donna frowned, reading the alien bottle.

"Shouldn't we get him into bed?" Rose frowned, ignoring the image of her Doctor. In his bed. Nak—.

"Maybe you're right" Donna frowned "Or maybe a shower would help...".

Rose snorted and then blushed, looking down.

Donna raised an eyebrow "...Or not... Okay come on, you take that arm, I'll take this arm..." they hooked his arms around their shoulders and practically dragged him from the console room to his room.

"I never knew his room was so..." Donna winced "...Alien-ish..." she watched Rose tuck The Doctor into the covers and stroke his hair before pulling away.

"Come on" Rose whispered.

"So what really happened?" Donna asked when they had left The Doctor's room.

"Nothing!" Rose laughed "Well, not nothing... I used Bad Wolf's power and saw my mum!".

"Wait, what?" Donna frowned "Really? Your mum? Is she okay?".

Rose nodded "Gave birth to a boy... He's called Tony... The most adorable little brother I could have asked for... She forgives me for leaving her...".

"That's wonderful, Rose" Donna nodded as they walked to the kitchen. "And you and The Doctor?".

"What?" Rose frowned, acting as if she didn't know.

Donna sighed "Did you talk to him?".

"Sorta" Rose shrugged "It's complicated...".

"Well, he obviously didn't take it very well because he's now drunk and passed out!" Donna cried.

"Why is this my fault!?" Rose cried back "He's always the one who yaps on about stupid human apes... Well, let me tell you something... He's not so smart either!".

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" Donna pressed.

"Positive" Rose whispered "Now, if you'll excuse me... I'm going back to bed..." she turned and walked off.

Donna turned around and sighed.

**-**

**-**

Donna Noble paced around the TARDIS rota.

"Right" she breathed "Now, I've never done this before but... Like, can you understand me? I think something has to be done with The Doctor and Rose because it's just getting to be a nightmare to travel with them... I mean, it's like, hormone-city! He told you about Barcelona, right? Maybe not, but the point is, can you... Use your magic powers and just get them to talk...".

The TARDIS flashed a white light and hummed playfully.

Donna gasped "Oh my god, I understand what you're saying! Guess you really do translate _anything_... I was thinking, we lock them in The Doctor's room and refuse to let them out until they talk to each other...".

The TARDIS hummed back and Donna smiled.

"Yeah, suppose the kitchen's better..." Donna replied, sitting in the captain's chair "...That way, they can stay as long as they like without starving to death..." she grinned "...I'm pretty sure I could get Rose into the kitchen but The Doctor... And, he's passed out. Drunk".

The TARDIS jingled.

"What?" Donna shrieked "That's so not fair! Hangovers are supposed to last hours, not minutes!".

"Donna, who are you talking too?" The Doctor stepped up the ramp, looking normal as ever in a fresh suit and combed hair.

"Myself" Donna forced a smile "...Anyway, how are you feeling? Drinking for hours and then only getting half-hour worth of it doesn't seem very fair to me...".

The Doctor shrugged and walked towards her "Alien body... Alien alcohol... Everybody's different...".

"More to the point" Donna leaned in "Why... were you drunk in the first place?".

The Doctor paused.

"Rose?" Donna pressed on.

"Why, what did she say?" The Doctor looked up immediately.

"Nothing" Donna frowned "I woke her up, we found you here and dragged you into your room your to let you sleep it off... Rose went back to bed...".

"She never mentioned anything...?" The Doctor sat down beside her.

"Okay, I knew it!" Donna cried "What happened after I left you two last night?".

The Doctor looked away, going silent.

"Okay" Donna stood "There's something I wanna show you, can you go to the kitchen? I'll meet you there in a few minutes...".

The Doctor frowned.

"Please, Doctor" Donna sighed "Just do it, yeah?".

The Doctor gave her one last look and stood up, walking back down the ramp, towards the kitchen.

Donna glanced to the TARDIS rota and smiled "Get ready to lock-low-down" she laughed and headed towards Rose's room, faintly hearing the TARDIS hum back.

**-**

**-**

"Rose?" Donna asked, watching as a sleeping Rose blinked her eyes open and looked around. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Donna?" Rose yawned.

"I've got something to show you..." Donna leant in, "It's a surprise".

"A surprise?" Rose frowned as Donna pulled her up "I don't understand...".

"You're not supposed to yet!" Donna smiled back, leading her from her room to the kitchen.

"So, how's The Doctor?" Rose blinked tiredly "Still unconscious?".

"No idea" Donna grinned. They stopped outside the kitchen door.

"Donna, this is the kitchen" Rose stated.

"Uh-huh" Donna nodded, opening the door. In the one quick move, she pushed Rose inside and slammed the door shut. She heard the TARDIS jingle and the door click; locked.

"Donna!" Rose banged against the door "What's going on!?".

"You and The Doctor need to talk!" Donna cried through the door "So talk! The TARDIS won't let you go until you work things out! Meanwhile, I'll be down in the cinema room! They're showing Sunday Repeats of Will & Grace! See-ya!" she smiled and walked away, leaving Rose to bang on the door.

**-**

**-**

Rose retracted her wrist and turned around to see The Doctor, sitting across the kitchen with an amused smile. She sighed and took a seat across from him.

"Enjoyed your little boozy festival?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes I did" The Doctor nodded "Enjoyed banging on the door?".

"Yes I did" Rose smiled smugly.

"So" The Doctor began.

"So" Rose repeated, tapping her fingers boredly against the work-top.

Silence.

**-**

**-**

Donna was slumped on the comfy couch, sitting in front of the big flat-screen tv. She was holding a bucket of popcorn, half-crying at what she was watching on the tv.

"But he does love you, Grace!" she shouted at the screen. Donna sniffed and shoved some popcorn into her mouth before laughing insanely.

The TARDIS hummed something and Donna looked up.

"I know" Donna nodded "Karen is great!".

**-**

**-**

Rose continued to make tea as she felt The Doctor's eyes on her. His gaze made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on edge. Every move she made was catalogued into his mind. His hearts went harder and faster every glance she gave him. She turned and saw him staring at her.

"What?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged "Just trying to understand why Donna and my TARDIS would plot against us and ultimately lock us in here...".

Rose sat back down.

"Although" The Doctor frowned "She did say we have to talk... So, what do you wanna talk about?".

"Well" Rose forced a smile "Let's start with why you felt the need to block me from your mind? Or push me away? Or hug me one minute and the next, act like I don't mean anything to you, or how my heart breaks and everytime I come and talk to you, you start babbling alien foam from the mouth!".

He stared at her sudden out-burst and watched her flustered chest fall up and down. Rose herself, looked a little surprised. She looked away and sighed deeply.

"I..." he started "I didn't know".

Rose snorted and shook her head "You didn't know? Everytime I bring up the London Eye, you shove me away! I can't talk to you anymore!".

"It hurts" The Doctor whispered painfully "It hurts to breathe..." tears welled up "I look at you and it hurts... Knowing I can't give you what you want".

"And you know what I want?" Rose countered, angry.

The Doctor looked away.

"You confuse me so much, do you know that!?" Rose shouted, slamming her fist down "Damn it, look at me!".

The Doctor looked at her tear-filled and pain-staked eyes. "Rose...".

"I saw my mum" Rose blurted out.

The Doctor frowned "What?".

"In a dream" Rose turned away, tears falling down but she didn't want him to see "...I used Bad Wolf and she sent me to mum through a dream... We met, at Bad Wolf Bay" she laughed nervously "Ironic, really...".

The Doctor waited.

"She gave birth" Rose forced a smile "To a baby boy... They called him Tony".

"I'm sorry" The Doctor stood and strode over to her, inches away "Why didn't you tell me?".

"Why did you put up a barrier in your mind?" she spun around, the angry now back in her eyes "Why shut me out like you shut everybody out!? Why don't you ever just let me all the way in!?".

Silence.

"I can't let you in" The Doctor breathed, leaning in to trap her between his body and the kitchen counter. His eyes flashed dangerously "You have no idea what you're asking... I'm the last of the Time Lords... I don't get involved with humans, as a rule".

"Well, I guess you do now" Rose whispered, very aware of his hands on her hips. "What about Sarah-Jane? What about Reinette?" more tears fell.

"That was different" The Doctor looked down.

"Yeah? Cause Sarah-Jane could handle time and space better than me?" Rose's eyes flickered pain "Or because your precious Reinette understood you better than I could ever could?".

The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat, his hearts failing when she inched closer to his chest. Everything inside him was screaming for him to move. To leave. To keep banging on the door until it opened. Until it let them leave.

"Hmm?" Rose titled her head, the bitterness back in her voice and face.

The Doctor stared at her with pure love and pulled back. He sighed and pulled away but Rose grabbed his wrist, swung back around and slammed his body into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer, her lips now attacking his. The Doctor swallowed her moan of pleasure and kissed her back as fiercely as she was giving. Her hands clawed at his shoulders, growing more and more frustrated.

Their bodies were moving of their own accord and The Doctor jerked Rose up around his waist, slamming them both into the white large fridge. They stumbled around the kitchen, lips still kissing fiercely, bodies still grinding together, fingers still trying to touch every bit of exposed skin. Rose screamed in ecstasy as The Doctor growled against her neck, sucking at the tender bit of exposed soft skin.

Their bodies moved through the kitchen, knocking everything and anything down. The Doctor shoved Rose up onto the kitchen counter, his hands never leaving her skin and his lips glued to hers. Rose broke away, scolding herself for needing air. All she wanted was him. _Needed_. Lust tore through-out his eyes and she continued to pant as The Doctor pulled away, needing more than just air.

"Doctor" Rose gasped "I need... I want...".

"We shouldn't..." he shook his head, flustered.

"Forget the rules" she pulled him back to her with his tie and wrapped her arms around his neck as her teeth lightly bit down on his bottom lip. The Doctor's eyes rolled back in his head. He smiled softly when Rose slipped her hands up and down his shirt. Her fingers raked down his chest and he let out a seductive growl.

Rose laughed, her tone of voice dipped in lust and want. She helped him in pulling off her pyjama top, throwing it to the ground. Rose raised her eyebrow as The Doctor's gaze and mouth dropped in response to her bare chest.

"No bra?" The Doctor squeaked out.

"Are you complaining?" Rose smirked, pulling him full flush against her.

"No" and he was attacking her mouth again, her fingers still working at his shirt having tossed his suit jacket on top of the toaster. She moaned as the shirt fell free and he was now kissing her neck and moving down.

"Doc—doc..." Rose whispered, panting. Her hands worked his belt and she shoved his trousers off with force. The Doctor grinned and let his hands roam down to her thighs, feeling smug when her hips bucked into him.

Rose leaned back and let him slowly, teasingly, pull her pyjama bottoms from her hips, faintly hearing them fall to the floor. The Doctor gripped the edges of her knickers and a swooping feeling hit her stomach, making her jerk up.

The Doctor gripped her hips and leaned into her welcoming lips. She kissed his face, and moved down to his neck, her fingernails gripping his bare back. The Doctor moaned, grinding against her nearly-naked body.

"Rose" The Doctor panted, pulling back, to her disappointment "I don't think..." he gasped as she smirked and gripped him hard, pulling down and hearing him squeak.

"Rose" The Doctor repeated "...Think about this... If we do this, I won't be able to..." he gripped her hips harder and bit his lip, refusing to scream "...Wow, I... Did-didn't think our first... time would be... on a kitchen counter!" he cried at the last word as she grinded against him.

"Aren't we interesting?" Rose panted back, pulling down her knickers and yanking off his boxer-shorts.

"I love you" The Doctor blurted out, making her stop half-way in reaching him. He watched her with worried eyes, if he had just blown it without him knowing... But, then she looked up, tears in her eyes, smiling. Love. He smiled back and kissed her softly.

"I love you too" Rose whispered, holding her breath.

The Doctor inched closer and gripped her naked body, his body aching painfully just for her. She screamed out in pure pleasure and The Doctor moaned with her as they declared their undying love for each-other.

**-**

**-**

Donna wiped the tears from her eyes and walked down the TARDIS ramp.

"I've never watching _Sophie's Choice_ again" she mumbled, sniffing sadly.

The TARDIS hummed something and Donna looked up "I didn't know that! It's worse than _A_ _Wonderful Life_!". She sighed and continued walking towards the kitchen.

"They're probably gonnah kill me..." Donna muttered "...I shouldn't have locked them in anyway..." but she still smirked as she stopped outside the kitchen door.

Her hand went to the handle but she stopped went she heard _something_.

Thrusts. Bangs. Screams.

"Doctor!" a muffled voice bit out, almost-painfully.

More groans. Bangs. Screams.

Moans. Thuds. Thumps. Cries of pleasure.

Donna stepped back, eyes going wide. She covered her ears, shaking her head.

"No, no, no!" and she ran all the way back to the console.

* * *

**A/N:**

**...runs away to hide... lol ... ****I was bored and missing yah people lol... im pretty sure i'm gonnah regret this in the morning or something lol oh and soz for mix-up, added this chap and then thought i had missed one out lol but i hadn't lol...**

**Reviews are awesome!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	18. The Noble Family Christmas

**Part 17**

**The Noble Family Christmas**

**-**

**-**

Donna wiped the tears from her eyes and walked down the TARDIS ramp.

"I've never watching _Sophie's Choice_ again" she mumbled, sniffing sadly.

The TARDIS hummed something and Donna looked up "I didn't know that! It's worse than _A_ _Wonderful Life_!". She sighed and continued walking towards the kitchen.

"They're probably gonnah kill me..." Donna muttered "...I shouldn't have locked them in anyway..." but she still smirked as she stopped outside the kitchen door.

Her hand went to the handle but she stopped went she heard grunts. Thrusts. Bangs. Screams.

"Doctor!" a muffled voice bit out, almost-painfully.

More groans. Bangs. Screams.

Moans. Thuds. Thumps. Cries of pleasure.

Donna stepped back, eyes going wide. She covered her ears, shaking her head.

"No, no, no!" and she ran all the way back to the console.

**-**

**-**

Donna sat on the captain's chair, absent-mindedly flipping through a magazine. Footsteps padded across the ramp and she looked up to see The Doctor stride in, his clothes ruffled and his hair more unruly than usual.

Donna smirked and watched him walk over to her.

"Do we need to talk about why you locked me and Rose in the kitchen?" he sounded serious but his face wasn't.

Donna nodded "I just wanted you two to talk..." she hid her smile "So, did you work things out?".

The Doctor nodded back and sat down next to her "Yes... Thank you, I know you care...".

"So, where's Rose?" Donna frowned.

"Taking a shower" The Doctor scratched his ear distractedly.

"Huh" Donna turned back to her magazine "Does this mean... That you two are... together?".

The Doctor smiled softly and nodded slightly "Wait and see...".

Donna smirked.

"What?" The Doctor frowned.

"Oh nothing" Donna stood up "I'm gonnah go do something... Bye" she practically skipped down the ramp, towards the kitchen.

**-**

**-**

Rose buttoned her clean jeans up, pulled her blue top over her head and ruffled her damp hair. She slipped on some socks and zipped up her blue jumper.

She smiled to herself and sighed softly, making her way to the kitchen. She definitely wanted to be the first one in the kitchen so she could clean up. A blush crept to her cheeks as she thought of Donna walking into the kitchen and putting two and two together.

Rose padded towards the kitchen and stopped short when she saw Donna, with yellow rubber gloves on and holding a bottle of disinfectant.

"Donna" Rose bit her lip nervously.

"Right" Donna frowned "Now, which bit did you and The Doctor have sex on?" she glanced around the kitchen, oblivious to Rose's reddened cheeks and nervous tilt.

"Donna!" Rose cried, closing the kitchen door behind them "Oh my god, did he tell you!?".

"No" Donna deadpanned "That would be disgusting... I was coming to check on you and The Doctor when I heard some _very_ interesting noises...".

"Oh god..." Rose buried her head in her hands "...No-one was supposed to hear that!".

"Well, I did..." Donna muttered, spraying the disinfectant over the work-tops.

"Donna, I'm really sorry—" Rose began.

"Oh nevermind" Donna shook her head "I'm just glad you two finally got together... Do you know how tiring it was watching you two pretend _not_ to love each-other?".

"Do you want some help?" Rose asked.

"Oh no" Donna shook her head "...I'm fine...".

"Are you sure?" Rose frowned, biting her lip "...I mean with Klum and then Jack...".

Donna sighed, avoiding her gaze "...Rose, if we talk about this I may not be able to pretend that my heart isn't breaking anymore..." she looked up "Sorry...".

Rose nodded slowly "Okay, okay... I'll be at the console if you need me..." she turned and left Donna alone with her thoughts.

**-**

**-**

"I thought I'd find you here...".

The Doctor looked up from the console monitor to see Rose, walking towards him with a coy smile. He beamed back, not realising he was. She smiled once again and came to sit on the captain's chair.

"Hello you" she smiled.

"Hello you" he beamed back, almost nervously.

Rose went silent and looked down "...Doctor... What happened, you don't..." she let out a deep breath "...You don't regret it, right?".

"Course not!" The Doctor grinned, sitting down next to her on the chair "...I meant what I said... I love you, Rose".

Rose blushed and reached out to hug him "I love you too..." she leaned back to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, that's the kitchen clean!" Donna interrupted, walking up the ramp "My goodness, I wonder how it got so dirty..." she hid a smirk.

"Yeah" The Doctor pulled at his ear "About that...".

"Nevermind" Donna grinned "...So, where we off to now?".

"I did promise you Christmas, didn't I?" The Doctor grinned, bouncing up around the console "Earth, London, 2007..." he whizzed around, hitting buttons and levers.

Rose giggled as the TARDIS sped through time and space, knocking them about.

**-**

**-**

The TARDIS materialized in a dark street, the only light provided by several small street lamps. The doors opened and The Doctor, Donna and Rose stepped out, revelling in the light snow that was falling from the sky.

"For once it's actually real snow!" Rose grinned, letting the snow fall on her hand. The Doctor reached out and took her free hand, leaning into her slightly.

"What day is this?" Donna smiled, looking around her familiar street; nearly all the houses covered in Christmas decorations.

"24th December 2007" The Doctor beamed back "Christmas Eve" he laughed as Donna ran towards her door and opened it, striding in to hug her surprised granddad and half-happy, half-annoyed mum.

Rose and The Doctor followed walked towards the house, taking in the giant reindeer and Santa Claus in the garden. They stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

Rose smiled at the hallway; decorated in Christmas and fairy lights, the reminder of her own family Christmases hitting her in the face.

"Mum, granddad" Donna began, turning back to smile "... This is Rose...".

"Hello, love" Wilfred smiled.

"Hi" Rose replied, smiling nervously.

"See you're still with him" Sylvia glanced at The Doctor, who was smirking.

"Mum" Donna hissed.

"Nice to meet you dear" Sylvia glanced to Rose. She turned to Donna "Will you be staying for Christmas dinner, Donna?".

"Course, mum" Donna sighed, following her mum into the kitchen.

"Hello Doctor" Wilfred beamed happily to The Doctor.

"Hello Wilfred" The Doctor grinned back "It's been a while" he leaned in to hug him as Rose watched with a distant smile on her face.

Suddenly, something gripped Rose's stomach from the inside and she bent over, clutching her stomach painfully. The Doctor turned and bent down with her, touching her face lovingly.

"Rose?" he whispered.

"It's nothing" Rose gasped slowly "I just... I feel a little sick..." she forced herself up properly, The Doctor watching her "...I'll just go to the bathroom, it's fine... I'll be fine..." she kissed his cheek quickly before running upstairs towards the bathroom.

The Doctor watched her go, his eyes trailed off worryingly. He turned back to Wilfred and gave him a weak smile.

"Still stargazing, Wilfred?" The Doctor mused.

"Oh, of course" Wilfred smiled "Would you like to see?" he walked off towards the back door.

The Doctor gave one last glance to the stairs and then sighed, turning around to follow after Wilfred. He faintly heard Donna and Sylvia talking in the kitchen as he walked out the back door.

**-**

**-**

Rose jerked forwards and threw up in the toilet, wincing as it ran from her throat, burning her mouth with a sickly acid taste. She reached out and pulled the handle, hearing it flush. She stumbled to the sink and turned the tap on to throw cold water over her face.

Rose gasped and sat down on the edge of the bath, panting slightly. Something was happening inside of her. Like something _inside_ was ripping her apart.

She gasped and jerked forward, clutching her stomach painfully. Her body slid to the floor and Rose felt tears slip from her eyes, down her cheeks to slide off her neck. They wouldn't stop. The tears.

The pain inside wouldn't stop. Rose gripped her sides and leant over the toilet to be sick again. She was beginning to sweat, turn red, feel flustered and sick, and the pain in her stomach still gripping her gut.

"Doctor..." Rose gasped, falling against the bathtub unconscious.

**-**

**-**

The Doctor was sat outside with Wilfred, staring at the sky when something in his body cried out to him. Pain and terror gripped his gut instinct and he gasped, stumbling backwards.

"Doctor?" Wilfred frowned, reaching out to steady him.

"_Doctor..."_ Rose's voice screamed in his head and suddenly The Doctor was up and running towards the house like he was on fire. He passed a surprised Donna and a more-annoyed Sylvia.

"What is it?" Donna screamed after him.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried back, running up the stairs. He banged open the bathroom door and found Rose, slumped against the bathtub, unconscious.

"Rose" The Doctor gasped, reaching out to cradle her in his arms "Rose? Rose, it's me... It's me... I'm here".

Rose stirred in his arms but remained silent.

"Doctor!" Donna cried, standing in the doorway "Come on... Get her into my room...".

The Doctor quickly scooped Rose into his arms and followed Donna to her room. Donna fluffed the covers as The Doctor laid Rose down on the bed.

"I'll go get some water" Donna added quickly before rushing from the room.

The Doctor sat down next to Rose's body and reached out to stroke her hair from her eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with her and that fact alone scared him more than anything.

Bad Wolf.

She couldn't be back. The thought creeped into his mind painfully. She wasn't back. Rose had powers, the effects from Bad Wolf but she couldn't be back... Bad Wolf had died, along with Rose on the London Eye and when she had brought Rose back... She sacrificed herself to give Rose immortality...

She couldn't be back. By god, he would not watch Rose die all over again.

"Doctor..." Rose murmured, stirring.

"Rose..." The Doctor reached out, still noticing she was still unconscious. "Rose, it's me..." tears formed in his eyes but he refused to let them fall... Rose needed him. Needed him to be strong. "I'm here..." he added.

"Doctor" Donna interrupted, holding a glass of water and a medical kit "Doctor, I brought water and mum had this old medical kit from ages ago... I thought you could take her temperature...".

"Thanks" The Doctor nodded slowly "Why is this happening, Donna? She's done nothing wrong..." he broke off, face now depressed "...All this bad keeps happening to her... She's just a fragile human being who's done nothing but good...".

"But she's not just a fragile human..." Donna breathes the words like she wishes she could take them back "...Is she?".

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked, still staring at Rose.

"Bad Wolf is a goddess, yeah?" Donna began carefully "...And Bad Wolf is Rose... She gave Rose immortality... Never-ending life... And Rose has got powers, yeah? So, she's not human anymore? She's a goddess?" she frowned and looked to The Doctor for confirmation.

"I don't..." The Doctor whispered back "...I suppose... I never really thought about it like that... She has one heart, all human anatomy parts but I suppose... Her DNA's been changed, her soul enhanced... Yeah, I suppose she is..." he sighed.

"Do you want me to help you get her to the TARDIS?" Donna asked, looking down.

"I don't want to move her just yet" The Doctor replied.

Donna let out a scared breath.

"I'm sorry, Donna" The Doctor sighed again "I brought you back here for Christmas with your family and once again, I screw things up...".

"Doctor, this isn't your fault" Donna smiled, patting his shoulder supportively "...Mum's gonnah call us in a chippy... You want anything?".

The Doctor shook his head "...No, no, I'm not hungry... You go down stairs, go spend some time with your family... It's Christmas".

"You _are_ my family" Donna beamed "You and Rose".

The Doctor smiled back, tears back in his eyes as he watched Donna walk from her room and down the stairs where he could faintly hear Wilfred and Sylvia talking.

"Rose" The Doctor gripped Rose's head passionately, before leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips. He leant his forehead against her chest painfully and let a tear run down his cheek.

Taking in a deep breath, he forced his legs to stand. The Doctor turned from her sight and walked, stopping at the doorway. He sighed deeply and closed the door over, heading for the stairs.

**-**

**-**

Rose jerked awake, struggling to sit up. She looked around found herself in a strange room. Rose frowned but then smiled slightly when she noticed a picture of a teenage Donna by the bedside cabinet.

Sitting up properly, Rose tried to remember anything. It all came flooding back to her: throwing up, screaming for The Doctor and then... Nothing. Darkness.

She figured The Doctor must have brought her here because she could taste him on her lips. Rose smiled happily and placed her hand on her stomach.

Something had ripped through her. Pain had erupted in her stomach. Made her shake inside, made her sick, made her feel like something _inside_ her was living. Trying to break free.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she pressed her hand tighter against her stomach. She knew what was happening to her. She could feel it. Inside her.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she frowned to hear. Two heart-beats. Rose let out a shocked sob as she felt something inside her stomach kick. Push against the skin softly as if to say hello.

Her other hand went to her stomach and the heart-beat became louder. Definitely not her own, hers was beating at a different rate but _something_ was letting her hear two heart-beats. Hers. And the baby's.

Rose struggled out from the bed, ran towards the door and flung it open. She thumped down the stairs, attracting attention from the living-room.

She had to get out. Fresh air. Outside. Now.

"Rose!" The Doctor had appeared, watching her open the front door and run out into the dark night and pounding rain. Rose ran across the road and then turned, watching as The Doctor ran after her but stopped by the pavement to let a car drive past.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried across the road "Rose, come back! What's wrong?".

"I can't do this!" Rose sobbed back, touching her stomach.

"Us?" The Doctor screamed back painfully "Rose, I lo—".

"Don't say it!" Rose held her hands up "Please, don't say it!".

"Rose, please!" The Doctor was near tears "Please, come back! We can talk about this, I promise! Everything'll be okay!".

"No, it won't!" Rose cried back "I won't!".

The Doctor was panting slightly, drenched in rain, as she was, staring across the road with a confused and painful stare.

"I don't understand..." The Doctor gasped "I don't...".

"I can't do this!" Rose repeated, clutching her stomach again "I'm not strong enough!".

"Rose, what are you talking about!?" The Doctor shouted back "I don't understand...".

Rose sighed deeply and took a step forward onto the road "...I'm pregnant...".

The Doctor stopped breathing. He froze, watching her nervous face.

Rose took another step forwards and just as he was going too as well, a car slammed into her body. The Doctor screamed as Rose's fragile body was rammed up the windscreen and then flung back onto the road with a sickening thud.

"ROSE!" The Doctor screamed. He ran to her battered and bruised body, not noticing the car back up and drive the way it had came, faster than the speed of light.

"Rose—Rose..." The Doctor sobbed, cradling her limp body.

He heard footsteps ran up behind him. The Doctor turned and saw Donna, Wilfred and Sylvia; shocked and horrified.

"Doctor" Donna gasped.

"I'll call the ambulance!" Sylvia turned and ran back into the house.

Donna took Wilfred's hand and watched with tears streaming down her face as The Doctor cradled Rose, his head buried in her shoulder and their bodies shaking with his painful sobs.

* * *

**A/N:**

**dun dun dun!! :O**

**Reviews are gold!!**

**Oh and I'm trying out a new penname cos im bored with my old one lol so, now I'm trying:**

**Miss Gossip Girl**

**(cos I love the show ;)**


	19. Baby Blues

**Part 18**

**Baby Blues**

**-**

**-**

Rose struggled out from the bed, ran towards the door and flung the door open. She thumped down the stairs, attracting attention from the living-room.

She had to get out. Fresh air. Outside. Now.

"Rose!" The Doctor had appeared, watching her open the front door and run out into the dark night and pounding rain. Rose ran across the road and then turned, watching as The Doctor ran after her but stopped by the pavement to let a car drive past.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried across the road "Rose, come back! What's wrong?".

"I can't do this!" Rose sobbed back, touching her stomach.

"Us?" The Doctor screamed back painfully "Rose, I lo—".

"Don't say it!" Rose held her hands up "Please, don't say it!".

"Rose, please!" The Doctor was near tears "Please, come back! We can talk about this, I promise! Everything'll be okay!".

"No, it won't!" Rose cried back "I won't!".

The Doctor was panting slightly, drenched in rain, as she was, staring across the road with a confused and painful stare.

"I don't understand..." The Doctor gasped "I don't...".

"I can't do this!" Rose repeated, clutching her stomach again "I'm not strong enough!".

"Rose, what are you talking about!?" The Doctor shouted back "I don't understand...".

Rose sighed deeply and took a step forward onto the road "...I'm pregnant...".

The Doctor stopped breathing. He froze, watching her nervous face.

Rose took another step forwards and just as he was going too as well, a car slammed into her body. The Doctor screamed as Rose's fragile body was rammed up the windscreen and then flung back onto the road with a sickening thud.

"ROSE!" The Doctor screamed. He ran to her battered and bruised body, not noticing the car back up, turn around and drive the way it had came, faster than the speed of light.

"Rose—Rose..." The Doctor sobbed, cradling her limp body.

He heard footsteps run up behind him. The Doctor turned and saw Donna, Wilfred and Sylvia; shocked and horrified.

"Doctor" Donna gasped.

"I'll call the ambulance!" Sylvia turned and ran back into the house.

Donna took Wilfred's hand and watched with tears streaming down her face as The Doctor cradled Rose, his head buried in her shoulder and their bodies shaking with his painful sobs.

**-**

**-**

The hospital doors flew open and the paramedics rolled Rose in, on a stretcher, The Doctor, Donna, Sylvia and Wilfred straight behind them.

"Sir, we're gonnah have to ask you to step back" the female paramedic said to The Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head, tears still falling out "No, she needs me! I need to be there for her..." he felt Donna pull him back as they wheeled Rose into an operating room.

"Donna, she needs me!" The Doctor cried, upset. He clung to Donna and broke-down in her arms, sobbing painfully as a silent Sylvia and broken Wilfred looked up, helpless.

"Coffee" Sylvia forced a tight smile "I think we all need a cup of coffee..." she turned and marched away to the small cafe and gift shop in the hospital.

The Doctor pushed Donna off and ran to the receptionist "I'm The Doc— John Smith... My girlfriend, Rose Tyler... She went in there... You have to listen, she's pregnant!".

"Pregnant!?" Donna shrieked.

"Sir, please calm down" the receptionist replied "We will let somebody know and keep you posted... The waiting room is that way, I'll have a Doctor come and talk to you when they're ready...".

The Doctor drew back, broken as Donna wrapped an arm around his and led him slowly to the waiting room.

"Thank you, dear" Wilfred added, following off after The Doctor and Donna.

**-**

**-**

"Coffee, love?" Sylvia stopped at The Doctor, holding a cup of coffee in front of him. The Doctor was bent over, head in his hands, sitting on a chair next to Donna and Wilfred.

"Mum" Donna sighed, shaking her head. Sylvia pulled back and sat down next to Donna, handing her the cup of coffee.

"It's all my fault" The Doctor muttered painfully, finally lifting his head "If I had just stayed up there with her, she never would have left the house and—" he stopped abruptly, as if he couldn't bear to say it. Even dare to think it.

"How long has Rose been pregnant?" Donna whispered, her eyes still red raw.

"I just found out before..." The Doctor replied, leaning back "She was so upset and she must have..." fresh tears fell and Donna reached out to hold The Doctor's hand.

"Doctor" Donna breathed "Rose is strong, okay? She's bloody invincible for crying out-loud! She won't die, I promise you... She's a survivor and you'll both pull through...".

The Doctor looked to her, terrified "What about the baby, Donna? What about Rose if anything happens to..." he trailed off again.

Donna paused, not knowing what to say this time.

"If I'd just pulled together and gotten her to the TARDIS, then she'd have a better chance of fighting this" The Doctor whispered through gritted teeth "It's all my fault".

"You were in shock" Donna countered "You couldn't function properly... It's _not_ your fault, okay?".

"Doctor" Wilfred began carefully "I don't mean to add more salt to the wound but... If you're alien... Doesn't that make the... Baby alien too? Isn't there a risk of them Doctors finding out?".

The Doctor paused, not noticing Donna giving her granddad a look. He sighed and shook his head "...It'll be Gallifreyan alright but... It should come up like a foetus... A very enhanced foetus... A little over-active but a foetus none-the-less..." he sighed and then looked up, frustrated.

"Why won't they tell us what's happening?" he stood and paced the waiting area, head in his hands, cursing at himself in Gallifreyan.

Donna sat, biting her lip nervously, while Wilfred seemed to be in silent prayer, next to Sylvia, who was staring at the wall blankly.

Suddenly, a Doctor in a white coat rounded the corner, holding a folder. "John Smith?" he asked the area.

"That's me!" The Doctor turned and strode quickly to meet him "How's Rose? Is she okay?".

"Mr Smith, I'm Dr Whiteside... Would you like to come this way?" Dr Whiteside replied.

The Doctor turned back, glancing to Donna.

"Go" Donna told him "We'll be waiting here".

The Doctor turned back to face Dr Whiteside and followed after him down the halls.

**-**

**-**

The Doctor followed Dr Whiteside into a private room and looked up to see Rose, lying unconscious on a hospital bed, a tube connected to her hand.

The Doctor's eyes fell with sadness as he walked over and took her hand, squeezing it tightly to let her know she wasn't alone. That he would always be there. No matter what.

"Mr Smith" Dr Whiteside began "...A report came in that Miss Tyler was hit by a car... She's a very remarkable young lady... Hardly any bruising, no internal bleeding, just a few cuts and scrapes, but..." he paused sadly.

The Doctor braced himself for what he _knew_ was coming.

"We couldn't save the baby, Mr Smith" Dr Whiteside added sadly "...I'm so sorry... We tried everything... We ran some scans and opened Miss Tyler up to remove the clotting to her lining but... We were too late and we had to remove the foetus...".

"And Rose?" The Doctor whispered, barely breathing.

"She's in a light coma" Dr Whiteside explained "...Miss Tyler will wake up, but she'll have to decide when that is..." he sighed "We're keeping her on a drip and dosing her with aspirin; we're not sure if she's experiencing any pain but we're not risking it... When she wakes up, she'll be very sore, upset and disorientated but let her know you're there, keep talking to her... She may be able to hear you...".

Tears ran down The Doctor's cheeks, the pain hitting him like lighting to the heart.

"You can stay as long as you like" Dr Whiteside added quietly "If you need anything, please ask" The Doctor heard him leave the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh Rose" The Doctor gasped, collapsing into her body with painful sobs "...I'm so sorry" he kissed her lifeless face repeatedly, still crying.

"Please wake up, Rose" The Doctor begged, falling to his knees "Please wake up Rose...".

**-**

**-**

"_...Please wake up, Rose... Please wake up Rose..."._

_Rose opened her eyes and found herself in the flat she and her used to live in. The Powell Estate. She looked around, it looked lived in. Still looked homely._

_That had been The Doctor's voice. The Doctor's pain-filled voice. Something was wrong. Rose felt her stomach and winced as her fingers came to contact with stitches. Somebody had opened her up. Panic flooded her body but her mind was drawn somewhere else as a baby started to cry. Shriek._

_Rose frowned and looked over to a baby's cot in the middle of the living-room. That hadn't been there before... She rushed over and looked in to see a little baby girl, dressed in a pink pyjamas. She was the cutest thing... Brown unruly hair like her father but her eyes... Her eyes were Rose's. Her own._

_Rose reached over and picked the little baby girl up. The baby started to laugh adorably as Rose rocked her against her body, up and down. Rose grinned back, forgetting the pain in her side and the confusion of being back in The Powell Estate._

"_Hey baby girl" Rose pulled back to smile at the little baby. This tiny bundle of joy that makes her think —know— that it's her baby girl. Hers and a certain Time Lord's baby._

_She looks around, once again, confused. Is this a dream, a nightmare, is she in a coma? Knocked-out, asleep... Where is The Doctor? The baby cries again and Rose sits down on a wooden rocking chair (one she's never seen before but it's there anyway...) to gently shush this perfect baby girl back to sleep._

_The baby blinks brightly and Rose takes the time to take in her appearance. Small, tiny but probably ok for her age, tiny fingernails, Rose smiles at that, a clump of brown hair at the top, Rose gently runs her fingers through it, making the baby giggle. Her eyes are positively sparkling with that Time Lord intelligence Rose just knows she has._

_Her hand covers her small stomach, trying to find a heart-beat. There is it. Ticking away like a clock. Move to the right and she can hear another heart-beat. Yep. Definitely Time Lord. Or, Time Lady._

_Rose wonders what her name is. Or if she even has a name yet. She wants something different. Something special. Something Time Lady. If The Doctor were here now, she would ask him. She would ask him lots of questions but what's stopping her from moving is her daughter. Sat in her lap, looking beautiful and happy._

"_What's your name, eh?" Rose asks the baby, bouncing her softly "Eh? What kind of name do you want..?" she taps the baby's nose softly, making the baby laugh and out of love, Rose moves her finger up and down in the air and laughs lightly as her amused daughter follows the finger up and down with her eyes, like a bouncing ball._

"_I love you" the words slip from her mouth but they don't surprise her. How could she not love this tiny perfect bundle of Time Lady joy? The baby squeals back, as if she can understand what she's saying, even though she can't._

_The name. Rose, think of a name. She glances over to the calendar and remembers it's April. Nothing really special about April except that it rains a lot but..._

_Rose smiles down at her baby girl "April... I like that... April..." she nods, "Yes, April Donna Smith-Tyler..." she watches the baby fall asleep against her chest and sigh softly._

"_April... Because you were born in April" Rose smiles sadly "Donna because she's the most bravest woman I know... And, she's your god-mother, definitely... Smith because... Well, your daddy's never been very good with names but he tries... And Tyler, because you come from me... Oh your grandma would have loved you... Oh yes, she would have covered you in kisses and..." she trails off, frowning as she realises that she's been talking in the past-tense for the last couple of seconds..._

_Rose gasps when April's not in her arms anymore. She looks around. Where's the cot? Rose stands and looked around, confused and alarmed... Whose taken her baby girl? The wooden chair's not there either..._

_Rose shakes her head, tears welling to the surface "No... April! April! April, where are you!?" she runs frantically around the flat, doesn't find the tiny lovably bundle of hope. She falls to the floor in pain and weeps._

**-**

**-**

"April!".

The Doctor jerked awake, staring up at a confused and tear-filled Rose. Rose gasped in pain and struggled to sit up, The Doctor taking her head in his hands and kissing her face in joy.

"Doctor" Rose gasped, "No, April—".

"I'm so sorry, Rose" The Doctor whispered, tears falling as well "I'm _so, so_ sorry".

"No" Rose shook her head, refusing to believe "No, no!".

"Rose" his voice broke. The Doctor on the verge of a mental breakdown. Her, as well.

"No" she cried, repeating over and over "She can't be dead! I was just holding her! She was perfect, your hair, my eyes, two hearts, adorable little laugh..." she cried harder as a pain-wrenched Doctor held her close to him.

"She can't be dead" Rose shook her head again, clutching onto The Doctor tightly "...She was perfect... I wanted her... She was mine... I called her April Donna Smith-Tyler...".

"Yeah?" The Doctor looked down, smiling sadly through the unbearable tears.

Rose nodded, closing her eyes and sobbing heavily.

"Rose" The Doctor climbed on the bed and sobbed with her. Everything they could have had. Everything that could have been. Gone. Snatched from them without a mere warning.

"No!" Rose screamed, The Doctor hugging her tighter, crying for her loss, as well as his own.

All they had was each other now. April Donna Smith-Tyler. Gone. Dead. Nothing but a mere speck of dust in the wind. Rose sobbed for everything. Everything she could have had and everything she could have given.

Donna was stood outside, peering in through the window; crying sadly as she continued to watch her two best friends; falling apart.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm sorta depressed now lol... It's sad writing ... sadness lol ... :(**

**Reviews are love!!**

**x o x o**

**Miss Gossip Girl ;)**


	20. Letting Go

**Part 19**

**Letting Go**

**-**

**-**

"April!".

The Doctor jerked awake, staring up at a confused and tear-filled Rose. Rose gasped in pain and struggled to sit up, The Doctor taking her head in his hands and kissing her face in joy.

"Doctor" Rose gasped, "No, April—".

"I'm so sorry, Rose" The Doctor whispered, tears falling as well "I'm _so, so_ sorry".

"No" Rose shook her head, refusing to believe "No, no!".

"Rose" his voice broke. The Doctor on the verge of a mental breakdown. Her, as well.

"No" she cried, repeating over and over "She can't be dead! I was just holding her! She was perfect, your hair, my eyes, two hearts, adorable little laugh..." she cried harder as a pain-wrenched Doctor held her close to him.

"She can't be dead" Rose shook her head again, clutching onto The Doctor tightly "...She was perfect... I wanted her... She was mine... I called her April Donna Smith-Tyler...".

"Yeah?" The Doctor looked down, smiling sadly through the unbearable tears.

Rose nodded, closing her eyes and sobbing heavily.

"Rose" The Doctor climbed on the bed and sobbed with her. Everything they could have had. Everything that could have been. Gone. Snatched from them without a mere warning.

"No!" Rose screamed, The Doctor hugging her tighter, crying for her loss, as well as his own.

All they had was each other now. April Donna Smith-Tyler. Gone. Dead. Nothing but a mere speck of dust in the wind. Rose sobbed for everything. Everything she could have had and everything she could have given.

Donna was stood outside, peering in through the window; crying sadly as she continued to watch her two best friends; falling apart.

**-**

Rose sat up on the hospital bed, knees held under her chin and silent tears still running down her face. She hadn't said anything. For hours. The Doctor sat by her bed, staring blankly at the wall ahead, his own hearts breaking.

The door opened and Donna appeared, carrying a cup of coffee. She didn't know what to say or how to act. Didn't know what to do. Something tragic had happened and this time, there was nothing she _could_ do.

"The police are outside" Donna forced the words from her mouth "...They want to talk to you about what happened..." she paused and watched The Doctor's head lift up, but Rose stayed silent.

The Doctor nodded "...Thanks Donna... You can tell them to come in...".

Donna nodded and walked out. The Doctor glanced to Rose quietly.

"Rose" The Doctor whispered sadly.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Rose hissed. Her eyes were near dead. Probably were dead. That little spark she used to have now gone, her soul black from the pit of misery she was experiencing.

"Rose, we have to" The Doctor replied, forcing himself to stand.

The doors opened again and two female officers walked in, one carrying a notebook. Rose looked away as The Doctor turned to face them.

"Hi, my name's Officer Scott and this is Officer Taylor" Officer Scott said "...I'm sorry for your loss... We need to ask you some questions about the accident...".

The Doctor nodded.

"Can you just describe in your own words what happened?" Officer Taylor asked.

The Doctor nodded again.

"I... I followed Rose out onto the street, it was raining... And she stepped forwards, after... She stepped forwards and the car came out of nowhere... It slammed into her..." his voice broke, tears coming back "...—Slammed into her body, took off and drove the other way...".

Officer Taylor nodded as she wrote down in her notebook.

"Miss Tyler?" Officer Scott stepped forwards "I know this is hard but can you explain what happened in your own words?".

"I needed some fresh air..." Rose began, her voice hoarse "...So I went outside and The—John, John followed me and..." she trailed off, looking down at the bed.

The Doctor reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his chest.

"I stepped onto the road and everything went dark" Rose finished quickly, barely breathing.

"Okay, thank you for co-operating" Officer Scott added "We've got most of the eye-witness statements and we'll be going around door to door to see if anybody saw anything...".

The Doctor nodded and watched them go. He sighed and glance down to Rose, who was staring numbly at her feet, muttering under her breath.

"Rose" The Doctor sat down on the bed in front of her and stroked her hair "Rose...".

"I wanted her so much" Rose whispered, talking but she's not talking to him anymore. "I wanted—" she broke off, fresh tears appearing.

"I know you did" The Doctor pulled her back into his body, rubbing her back gently.

Rose pulled back, looking up at him painfully "...I... It's all my fault! If I had just stayed in the house—".

"Don't" The Doctor cut her off sharply "...Rose, please... Don't".

"But it is!" Rose shrieked, pushing him away from her "It's my fault! I was holding her! And she so perfect and tiny..." she breathed the last word like it was ice.

"It wasn't your fault!" The Doctor screamed loudly.

"Yes it was!" Rose screamed back "It's my body! My baby! I killed her!".

"Stop it!" The Doctor gripped her shoulders painfully and shook her slightly.

"I was gonnah be a good mum!" Rose cried, sorrow tainting her voice "I can be... If she just comes back, I'll be..." she trailed off.

"I love you, Rose" he hissed hoarsely "It is not your fault! Do you understand!? It _is not_ your fault!".

Rose shook her head weakly, tears still falling out. She gripped The Doctor's arms and gently let her sore body fall into his. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed sadly.

"I promise you we can get through this" The Doctor said quietly, his voice strained "I promise you... We can do this... It'll hurt but time... I promise you, time heals everything".

"I don't want to get through this" Rose's muffled voice replied. She tightened her arms around him and sighed deeply "I wanna go home".

"Rose" The Doctor shook his head "...I don't think they'll let you go just yet—".

Rose cut him off by pulling back and hiking up her patient hospital robe to show him her lower stomach. His eyes flickered down and he stared, his mouth slightly open in silent shock. His fingers reached out and touched her soft whole skin.

No stitches, no scars, no wounds... Nothing. Just smooth whole skin.

"How?" The Doctor whispered.

"Who'd you think?" Rose hissed back, placing her hand over his at her stomach.

The Doctor sighed.

Bad Wolf.

"...I was gonnah be a mummy..." Rose said sadly "I could have given you a baby daughter... Time Lady... You wouldn't feel so alone in this universe..." he watched her with a pained face as she continued "...We were gonnah paint her room pink, and..." she let out a choked sob "You were gonnah teach her how to read Gallifreyan and we could... We could watch her grow up and take her with us on our adventures...".

"I will never be alone, Rose... I have you... That's all I'll ever need..." The Doctor leaned in and kissed her stomach gently, feeling her tense.

"I want to go home" she added firmly "When they come in here to check my stitches, what am I supposed to tell them? That I'm invincible?".

The Doctor nodded slowly "...Okay, we'll wait til night and then leave... We can just go back to the TARDIS".

"Donna?" Rose questioned.

"She'll be fine" The Doctor whispered "All we have to worry about is us..." he kissed her head softly.

**-**

**-**

Donna hugged her mum and granddad, who were standing by the door, their faces saddened by sorrow. She glanced to the TARDIS, that was stood, a few doors down, silent and almost cold.

Donna turned back "Have a good Christmas, yeah?".

"Donna, do you have to go?" Sylvia asked, almost annoyed again "All the family's coming over tonight for Christmas Dinner, can't you stay a few hours? Everybody's always asking for you...".

Donna sighed and looked down "I would love to mum but... They need me, okay? You need the people who love you most at a time like this...".

Sylvia looked away "When will I next see you?".

"I'll pop in soon" Donna whispered "I promise" she gave them one last hug and walked towards the TARDIS, Wilfred and Sylvia watching as she went.

**-**

**-**

The Doctor looked up as the TARDIS doors opens and Donna appeared, quiet and sad.

"Everything okay?" he asked quietly.

Donna nodded slowly "Yeah, they'll be okay without me..." she paused "Where's Rose?".

"Sleeping" The Doctor sighed deeply "...She's... She's resting".

Donna nodded.

"Go back" he whispered.

Donna snapped her head up "What?".

"It's Christmas, Donna" The Doctor replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "...Go spend it with your family, please... Being here at the moment won't make you feel any better...".

"Will you?" Donna questioned but she already knew the answer.

"Please Donna" The Doctor added "...Just, go spend Christmas with your mum and granddad... I'll come back and get you, yeah? Boxing Day, afternoon, look for the TARDIS".

"You're sure?" Donna breathed.

The Doctor nodded, hugging Donna when she came up to him.

"You know where I'll be if you need me" she added and walked down the ramp and back out the doors. The Doctor sighed deeply and starting tapping buttons and levers on console. He was just gonnah float around space for the time being and then go see Rose.

**-**

**-**

Donna opened her front door and walked in, smiling slightly at her surprised mum and granddad.

"I knew you'd come back" Sylvia smiled.

Wilfred pause, unsure of whether to go on "The Doctor and Rose..?".

Donna sighed sadly "They're gonnah take some time out... They need it" she added.

Wilfred nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on, love" Sylvia wrapped an arm around Donna's shoulders "Come and help me with the dinner, yeah?".

**-**

**-**

The Doctor sat down on his bed and watched Rose sleep. She was folded into the covers, hugging his pillow, sleeping like an angel with tears left visible on her cheeks. He sighed slowly and reached out to stroke her hair.

After all the joy they had had, everything came down to the pain. The absolute pain that was still there. God, why was nothing ever simple? Ever happy?

Rose stirred and opened her eyes. She sighed softly and looked up at The Doctor, smiling slightly as she took his hand. He smiled sadly down at her.

Rose struggled to sit up, leaning into The Doctor. She rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"How do you feel?" The Doctor whispered but instantly wanted to hit himself for asking her that.

"Sore" Rose's voice was hoarse and dry "You? I feel like I've just made this all about me, I haven't even asked you how you're feeling..." she sighed guiltily.

The Doctor shook his head and then shrugged "I'm... I don't know yet, it's hard".

Rose leaned her forehead against his shoulder and sighed painfully "...I almost didn't want her... Can you believe that? There was a flickering doubt and then... And then I told you and I wanted her... Does that make me a bad person?".

"It makes you human, Rose" The Doctor nodded slowly "It makes you human" he took her hand "Come on, I wanna show you something".

Rose pulled herself up and followed The Doctor out of his room.

**-**

**-**

Rose sat on a lone swing, in a park next to The Powell Estate. She watched The Doctor walk back into the TARDIS. He had brought her here and told her to wait.

She swung slowly back and forth on the swing, her eyes flickering over in slight pain. It was a sunny day, just her and the TARDIS in the unusually quiet park. She had quickly guessed he had taken her back into the summer as the sun was out, beating down on her skin hotly.

Rose looked up and saw The Doctor appear from the TARDIS, holding a red balloon that hovered just above his head. She frowned and got off the swing, walking to meet him half-way on the green grass that separated the park.

"What's that?" she frowned, eyeing the red balloon.

"A balloon" The Doctor smiled slightly, despite what he was feeling inside.

Rose waited for him to explain.

"The balloon represents the spirit of the life lost" The Doctor added, looking her straight in the eye "By letting it go, you're acknowledging the pain you feel and releasing it at the same time".

Rose stared at him as if she almost didn't believe him. The Doctor watched her face express changing emotions. Doubt. Pain. Anger. Sorrow.

"There's 5 stages of grieving" The Doctor continued "Every stage is different... Denial...".

"_No" Rose shook her head, refusing to believe "No, no!"._

Rose stared as The Doctor continued.

"...Anger...".

"_Yes it was!" Rose screamed back "It's my body! My baby! I killed her!"._

"...Bargaining...".

"_I was gonnah be a good mum!" Rose cried, sorrow tainting her voice "I can be... If she just comes back, I'll be..." she trailed off._

"...Depression...".

"_I don't wanna talk about it" Rose hissed. Her eyes were near dead. Probably were dead. That little spark she used to have now gone, her soul black from the pit of misery she was experiencing._

"...Acceptance...".

He held the red balloon out to her "Take the balloon, accept the loss and let go" he said the words like they were the most simplest of things. He said the words like he wasn't going through what she was going through.

The Doctor handed down the balloon to her and she took it slowly, biting her lip painfully. Rose turned and faced the sky, almost unsure of what she had to do.

She felt The Doctor stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist supportively. He laid his chin on her shoulder, holding her back tight to his front.

Rose stayed silent as she stared at the balloon. Slowly, she reached down and took one of The Doctor's hands to hold the balloon. She put her other hand over his and inhaled deeply.

"Ready?" The Doctor whispered.

Rose slowly nodded. Tears came to her eyes as she and The Doctor both let go of the balloon, watching the red balloon float up to the clear blue sky.

They stood there, content in the moment, still watching the now tiny red dot in the sky become less visible. Rose sighed and placed her hands over The Doctor's arms.

In that stolen, rare moment, a sense of peace washed over them.

**-**

**-**

The TARDIS materialised outside Donna's house, the night still dark. Rose figured it must have been only hours after they had left but she didn't feel like asking.

The Doctor knocked on the door and seconds later, Donna appeared, letting the noise of cheerful music and family chatter over-power the quiet street. She looked taken-back but smiled quickly.

"Dinner still on offer?" The Doctor smiled back. He glanced at Rose, who had her arms wrapped around his waist, smiling up at him.

"Is everything alright?" Donna asked slowly, wondering if she was hallucinating this version of The Doctor and Rose after what had happened.

"Yes" Rose spoke up, nodding slowly "...Everything's alright..." she smiled and followed The Doctor and Donna into the cheerful house.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Soz for making the doc/rose move on THAT quick but cause I've only got the Epilogue left, I really, really don't wanna end on a sad, depressing note...**

**Reviews are love!!**

**Oh and EXTRA cookies for peeps who know where the "balloon" scene came from ;)**

**x o x o**

**Miss Gossip Girl ;)**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**-**

**-**

It was the early hours of the morning on Boxing Day. Rose yawned and glanced over to Wilfred, who was holding five cards in his hands, staring at them.

"Wilfred..." Rose yawned "We've at this for 6 and a half hours!" she smiled "And you haven't won once!".

"I won that Chess match!" Wilfred protested.

"Oh please" Rose rolled her eyes, still grinning widely "I saw The Doctor whisper in your ear... And that's... Cheating, from a Time Lord... Really not fair".

"Don't blame it on me that Donna bought me a poker set" Wilfred added "I'm good at poker but this is getting ridiculous...".

Rose smiled again and hid a laugh, glancing over to a sleeping Donna, on the couch, The Doctor, who was lying under the Christmas tree, counting the million sparkly lights and Sylvia, who was busy picking up bits of wrapping paper and rubbish. The 15 Noble family members had gone home only 2 hours ago and Rose and Wilfred were _still_ in a game of poker.

Rose poked her tongue out between her teeth and looked down. She picked up two playing chips and flung them into the centre of the table, accompanying five pound notes, bits of jewellery, a sock and other playing chips.

"I see your 20" Rose put on her best serious face "...And I raise you..." she picked up five playing chips this time "...50..." she watched Wilfred blink nervously and repressed a laugh.

"...Wanna call my bluff?" Rose added.

Wilfred glanced down at his cards again. He reached out and took another card from a pile at the side of the table, smiling instantly. "You're going to kick yourself..." he smiled, making Rose grin.

"Gimme me your best shot" Rose smirked, showing him her best poker face.

Wilfred smiled and slowly laid down his cards on the table. He looked triumphant "Read them and weep... Queen High Straight" he glanced to Rose with a happy innocent smile.

"...You are good, Wilfred" Rose nodded, still smiling despite what he had just shown her "...Sorry, Willie..." she laid down her cards and watched as Wilfred's face fell.

"...Full house..." Rose grinned, reaching out to pull the stuff in the centre of the table towards her.

"Damn it" Wilfred pulled back, sighing "So close".

"Language" Sylvia walked by, shaking her head at him but still smiling.

"I gave you one opportunity" Rose put on her best mafia voice "Roll with the punches, Willie..." she laughed and went back to her normal voice "...Good game though...".

She stood and walked over, sinking down into the comfy couch next to Donna. Rose glanced to The Doctor, who was still under the Christmas Tree. She smiled and curled up, finding herself falling into sleep.

**-**

**-**

**7 HOURS LATER**

The Doctor, Donna and Rose walked away from Donna's door, smiling slightly. The Doctor took Rose's hand and looked over at Donna, who was looking down at her phone with interest.

"My god, your mother!" The Doctor muttered, rubbing his ears tiredly "She sure can sing...".

"Noble Family for you..." Donna shrugged, looking up "Where we off to now?".

"I feel like getting my hair cut" Rose mused, running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"I like it" The Doctor smiled.

"You like hair on a carcass..." Rose muttered, smiling.

Donna's phone began to ring and she jerked around, holding the phone to her ear "Hello?" a smile hit her face "Oh my god! Martha, I haven't heard from you in ages!".

The Doctor and Rose spun around, heads perked up.

"What?" Donna frowned, still talking to the phone "Yeah, yeah, sure, where are you? ... Okay, okay, bye" she hung up, still frowning.

"What's wrong, Donna?" Rose asked.

"That was Martha" Donna looked at her wearily "She needs our help".

The Doctor glanced to Rose.

**-**

**-**

The TARDIS materialized in a hyped busy office room. The workers had stopped what they were doing and stared at the big blue phone box. The doors opened and The Doctor, Rose and Donna stepped out.

"Ah".

"Doctor, we better not be in some random office!" Rose shrieked.

"Doctor".

They spun around to see Martha, hair pulled back into a bun, wearing black trousers and a black jacket with ankle boots, looking quite the warrior. She strode forwards, holding a large gun in her hands. Behind her, was an official-looking man in a green uniform and several guards holding smaller guns.

"U.N.I.T's certainly changed..." The Doctor muttered, staring. He smiled "Martha! What can I do for you?".

Martha pursed her lips, any sign of a happy welcome gone. "We want you to save the world..." she tossed her gun at Rose, who barely caught it.

"And we want you..." Martha looked at Rose "...To get close to him" she pointed a screen with a man's face on it. Rose studied the man's thin figure, small build and insanely happy face.

"Who's that?" The Doctor folded his arms and stared.

"That's the man who plans to take over the world" Martha replied, walking to a table to get a file "...Harry Saxon... The world's most dangerous man to date..." she glanced to Rose, who was staring down at the large gun with confusion.

"And we want you to get close to him..." Martha added, staring at Rose.

The Doctor glanced from Martha to Rose, trying to work out how they had got to this. How they had got from Boxing Day to U.N.I.T to most dangerous man in the world to his girlfriend being put in more danger.

The Doctor, Donna and Rose all stared up with confusion written in their faces.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**End of the line! :( for now...**

**Did anyone read the sun? Did you see what Steven Moffat called Rose!? He called her "needy"!! :O I'm soooo angry, I could just bitch-slap him sooo much!! He said she's NOT EVER coming back and that the doc was right to dump his "needy" girlfriend in the parallel world!! We all know that dr. who is soo going to go sliding down the hill when he takes over! **

**Didn't he write The Girl in the Fireplace? Need I say any more? He's just gonnah over and then Rose will never be mentioned EVER again!! Oh, I'm so angry, it's unreal ... lol**

**I'm away to calm down... Or punch a picture of Steven Moffat...**

**x o x o**

**Miss Gossip Girl ;)**


	22. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey!! :)**

**Thanks for taking time to read and review!!**

**Look out of **_**Bad Wolf Series 3: The Darkness**_** !!**

**x o x o**

**Miss Gossip Girl ;)**


End file.
